Mortal Kombat Universe
by alfred32
Summary: Estou levando em consideração tudo o que já foi criado dentro da franquia para criar um universo único e coeso. Os 2 filmes, o desenho animado, o trailer rebirth, os seriados Legacy e Conquest, os jogos mais desconhecidos, as HQs dos anos 1990 até as atuais... Haverá também liberdades criativas e crossovers diversos. Afinal, o legal em uma fanfic é brincar com o material original.
1. Bi-Han e Kuai Liang

**Cap 1 - Bi-Han e Kuai Liang**

\- Ele é puro? - Perguntou o cego.

\- Não. O encontrei nos braços de sua mãe humana morta. Ela morreu congelada, não aguentou a temperatura do próprio filho. - Respondeu um pupilo, que oferecia a criança ao seu mestre com o joelho esquerdo colado ao chão em sinal mais de submissão do que de respeito. O recém nascido mesmo diante de tantas faces alienígenas não demonstrava medo ou vontade de chorar.

O mestre pegou o bebê sem demonstrar afeto, ele o via não como uma criança necessitada de cuidado, mas como uma arma a ser moldada para suas guerras particulares. O mestre não tinha olhos para ver, eram vendados. Até mesmo para os seus homens, que eram acostumados ao sobrenatural, ele transmitia uma aura sinistra. Seu manto negro que lembrava algo sacerdotal era adornado por um lenço azul (a cor do seu clã) que cobria os ombros e descia quase até o pé.

\- Eu pedi por um puro, não foi?

\- Os cryomancers estão à beira da extinção desde que Shao Kahn dominou seu reino. Encontrar esse mestiço custou dois anos da minha vida.

De costas para o ninja que trouxe o rebento, o mestre fez um alerta em tom de ameaça. - Cyrax, é bom que esse menino valha a pena ou você pagará pelo fracasso dele com sua vida.

Cyrax era um associado aos Lin Kuei atípico. Enquanto a maioria era de origem asiática, principalmente chinesa, ele era jamaicano. Como qualquer um com características físicas e culturais diferentes, o ninja sofreu preconceito. Seus treinos eram mais puxados do que o dos demais, pois muitos queriam vê-lo fora do clã. Porém, a ação dos puristas só o tornaram mais forte. Para demarcar que era melhor do que seus colegas, Cyrax se rebelou ao trajar o amarelo ao invés do azul.

Por sofrer com uma repulsa similar, no seu caso por ser malaio, Sektor se aproximou de Cyrax e ambos se tornaram amigos, praticamente irmãos. Seguindo o exemplo de Cyrax, Sektor decidiu optar pelo vermelho.

Doze anos se passaram.

O templo Lin Kuei era considerado avançado na época em que foi edificado (mais de cinco mil anos atrás), mas para olhares modernos ele era extremamente rústico. Com paredes de pedra das montanhas e suportes de madeira, o local foi projetado para ser prático. Não possuía nenhum entalhe de embelezamento tão comuns em templos religiosos orientais. O único símbolo enaltecido era a marca do clã. Um triângulo intercortado por um shuriken estilizado.

Em uma arena de luta, um garoto de cabelo raspado e que já apresentava definição nos braços, lutava contra três ninjas que tinham o dobro de sua idade. Era para ser um treino, mas parecia um espancamento. O garoto tentava acertar um adversário, mas outro vinha por trás, o pegava pelos ombros e o arremessava com brutalidade no chão. Uma soco vindo de outro adversário fez com que o menino cuspisse sangue. Seu olho esquerdo já não abria de tão inchado.

Irritado, o menino apelou para sua única vantagem. Ele criou uma bola azulada com suas mãos e a arremessou no oponente mais próximo. A estátua de gelo humana se espatifou e cobriu a arena deixando-a molhada. Imediatamente os outros dois ninjas se afastaram.

Cyrax olhou para o aprendiz com orgulho, ele e o mestre supremo assistiam à batalha em um ponto elevado que não permitia aos competidores vê-los. O semblante do mestre era de preocupação, Cyrax não entendeu o porquê. - Se Bi-Han só depender de seus poderes ele será inútil. Olha só a bagunça que fez. Um ninja poderoso não basta, ele precisa ser furtivo também. - Após alguns minutos de silêncio, o mestre mudou de assunto. - O garoto já escolheu o seu novo nome?

\- Ele escolheu Sub-Zero.

\- Sinto falta dos antigos aprendizes, ao menos eles tinham noção de ridículo.

Alguns dias se passaram até que Cyrax chamou seu pupilo para uma conversa. - Você tem potencial, mas quando usa seus poderes mais parece um oni.

\- O que quer dizer, mestre? - Perguntou Bi-Han que já estava quase que totalmente recuperado da surra que levara. Seu metabolismo cryomancer herdado do pai era muito bom.

\- Você precisa usar os seus poderes com mais criatividade e isso é uma coisa que não tenho como ensinar.

Cyrax apresentou à Bi-Han uma situação, um templo similar ao dos Lin Kuei só que pertencente à um clã rival, os Tengu. O símbolo deles lembrava a garra de uma águia, sua cor era o laranja.

\- Um ninja desse clã desrespeitou o nosso mestre, sua missão é matá-lo. - Bi-Han sinalizou positivamente com a cabeça enquanto via a foto do seu alvo que Cyrax lhe mostrava. - Se você aparecer congelando tudo o que encontrar pela frente não irá passar nem pela entrada. Você pode ter sangue cryomancer, mas ainda é mortal. - Naquela mesma noite, Bi-Han viajou rumo à sua missão. Sem falar isso com ninguém, para não demonstrar fraqueza, Cyrax ficou preocupado com a vida do seu discípulo.

A necessidade fez com que Bi-Han descobrisse habilidades que não sabia possuir. Para enganar os guardas da entrada, ele se cobriu com gelo se tornando um boneco de neve. Como a região era gelada, a neve do ambiente se confundia com o seu corpo tornando-o invisível. Assim que os guardas se distraíram, Bi-Han largou sua proteção e correu para a entrada. Tal truque agora não mais funcionaria. O interior do templo, assim como o dos Lin Kuei, era pedra e madeira.

Enquanto tentava localizar a sua vítima, Bi-Han se impressionava com o fato de como a organização daquele lugar lhe era familiar. Os mais jovens também eram submetidos à lutas desiguais, os treinos beiravam o impossível, havia uma hierarquia rigorosa cujo desrespeito podia resultar em morte...

\- Se somos tão iguais por que brigamos?

\- Por poder, garoto. - Bi-Han acreditou ter sido descoberto. Porém, o homem que apareceu para ele não se assemelhava em nada com um Tengu. Sua roupa era carregada de preto e sua pele pálida chegava a ser sinistra. Careca, seus olhos possuíam sombras negras e nas ombreiras e nos antebraços do seu uniforme haviam espetos grandes como facas.

\- Você não tem medo de se machucar nessa roupa?

O homem pálido riu da pergunta do garoto. - Você é um dos lutadores mais poderosos do planeta, mas ainda é só um menino. E não, eu não me machucaria com minha própria roupa. Eu seria um feiticeiro estúpido se fizesse isso.

\- O que quer de mim?

\- Complete sua tarefa, depois conversaremos. - O feiticeiro sumiu em uma fumaça verde. Ignorando sua passagem estranha, Bi-Han voltou sua mente em terminar a missão.

Com seus pés pequenos, Bi-Han conseguia se equilibrar nas estruturas mais altas e passear pelo templo por cima, longe da vista de todos. Como Cyrax o advertira certa vez, um ninja deve dar preferência a lugares escuros e evitar pontos de luminosidade. A noite e a iluminação antiquada de tochas ao invés de luz elétrica no lugar ajudavam.

Depois de uma hora procurando, Bi-Han avistou o seu alvo, que dormia em seus aposentos. O homem era enorme. Um pré-adolescente não podia com ele desperto nem se estivesse armado. Bi-Han ficou ao seu lado na cama e tentou algo inédito. O ninja congelou as vias respiratórias do seu alvo, impedindo os pulmões de funcionarem. Uma morte silenciosa e dolorosa.

O outro invasor do templo se felicitou com o sucesso do garoto. O feiticeiro tinha planos para Bi-Han. - Daqui há alguns anos voltaremos a nos encontrar. - Disse o bruxo mais para si do que para o garoto, que nem sabia de sua presença.

O tempo se passou, aos vinte e cinco anos Bi-Han se tornou um homem tão temido em seu próprio clã que seus colegas abaixavam a vista ao passar por ele. Os únicos que não o temiam eram o mestre supremo e Cyrax. O garoto magro se tornou um homem com músculos definidos e ombros largos. Qualquer um interessado no sexo masculino o acharia atraente, porém, sexo não era um dos seus interesses. Bi-Han, ou Sub-Zero como desejou ser chamado, só se preocupava com os assuntos dos Lin Kuei. Naquela manhã o mestre supremo o convocou para uma reunião.

Sub-Zero se assustou, sentimento a qual não estava acostumado, ao ver quem acompanhava o mestre em sua sala. O mestre estava em seu trono enquanto e seu convidado ao seu lado, de pé. Bi-Han reconheceu o feiticeiro pálido daquela noite. Não envelhecera um dia mesmo depois da passagem de mais de uma década. - Sub-Zero, esse é o nosso novo contratante. Quan-Chi.

\- Aponte o alvo e eu mato. - Sub-Zero aderiu ao azul do seu clã, porém seu uniforme era estilizado, tinha um tom mais vivido. Para um ninja isso era contraproducente já que chamava mais atenção do que uma cor mais sóbria. Porém, Bi-Han se achava muito capaz para ser influenciado por esse tipo de detalhe.

\- Shirai Ryu. - Disse Quan-Chi.

\- Mas esse clã não foi massacrado?

\- O Shirai Ryu é simbolizado por um escorpião, como o animal que os representa eles são uma praga. Há um sobrevivente. - Disse o mestre supremo. - Se deixarmos o clã irá crescer novamente. É do interesse do nosso cliente e do nosso que você elimine Hanzo Hasashi e toda a sua família. - O feiticeiro disse ao assassino onde ele poderia encontrar o seu alvo e este o saldou e a seu mestre com um gesto conhecido por praticantes de artes marciais. Coluna um pouco inclinada para frente e punho fechado sendo agarrado pela outra mão junto ao peito.

Bi-Han se tornou tão confiante que passou a negligenciar a furtividade. Durante sua maioridade ele nunca encontrou ninguém a sua altura, o que o tornou negligente. A casa onde Hanzo se escondia mais parecia uma cabana perdida na floresta.

O ninja entrou na casa estranhando o fato dela estar destrancada. Foi então que o sentimento que costumava não o afligir o atingiu pela segunda vez no mesmo dia. Hanzo e toda a sua família já estavam mortos. Isso por si só não o incomodaria, porém todos eles estavam congelados. Bi-Han sabia reconhecer gelo sobrenatural.

Bi-Han negligenciou a furtividade, seu inimigo não. O raio congelante o atingiu pelas costas. Pela primeira vez Bi-Han sentiu como era a dor de ser congelado. O jato de água fria se solidificando a medida que invadia sua pele pelos poros como lâminas. Ele só não morreu devido ao seu sangue cryomancer. Bi-Han destruiu a camada de gelo que o aprisionava com sua força de vontade e se voltou ao seu inimigo. Ele usava um uniforme Lin Kuei muito semelhante ao de Bi-Han, só mudando alguns detalhes.

\- Quem é você?! - Perguntou Bi-Han, incomodado por se deparar com o que parecia ser uma cópia sua.

\- Vou me apresentar, pois quero que vá ao mundo dos mortos sabendo quem o matou. Sou Kuai Liang.

\- Me matar?! Você é só um moleque! - Enquanto Bi-Han tinha vinte e cinco anos, Kuai Liang tinha dezessete incompletos. Eles achavam que dividiam o mesmo poder só por coincidência. O que não sabiam é que eram filhos do mesmo pai. Fato que o mestre Lin Kuei estava ciente. Seus olhos que não viam podiam enxergar a distância. De longe, no conforto de seu trono, ele podia assistir à luta dos irmãos.

\- Muito bom, Sektor. Cheguei a pensar que só Cyrax sabia cumprir ordens.

\- Esse cryomancer que visitou nosso mundo, seja lá quem for, parece gostar de nossas mulheres.

\- Você está sugerindo que ele gerou mais filhos?

\- Soube de uma menina de quatro anos que quase foi espancada até a morte por pensarem ser um espírito ruim. Pelo que ouvi falar ela tem cabelos prateados e tem poder sobre o gelo.

\- O que está esperando?! Atrás dela! - Sektor fez uma saudação e partiu rumo à garota de cabelos prateados.

Enquanto isso, na casa do finado Hanzo, os dois ninjas azuis trocavam socos. Apesar da diferença de idade, a habilidade marcial de ambos era equiparada. Cada golpe era respondido com um bloqueio ou com um desvio. No meio da batalha, Kuai Liang invocou seu poder para criar uma espada de gelo. Bi-Han sentiu raiva e inveja. Ele nunca havia pensado em usar seu poder daquela maneira. Kuai Liang tentou acertar o seu oponente várias vezes, mas ele era muito rápido. Após pouco tempo a magia que mantinha a espada sólida cedeu e a arma liquefez. - Magia gasta energia, moleque. Esse seu truque é uma perda de tempo. Uma bobagem.

\- Fica quieto, tio. - Bi-Han preparou sua magia, mas por saber que ela seria ineficaz se usada diretamente contra um cryomancer, ele mirou o chão. O piso escorregadio fez com que Kuai Liang despencasse de costas ao ponto de ficar alguns segundos no ar com as pernas para cima. Com o adversário vulnerável, foi fácil para Bi-Han pisar em seu peito. O ninja adolescente perdeu toda a vontade de lutar. Bi-Han já estava se preparando para finalizá-lo, mas antes removeu sua máscara. O rosto de Kuai Liang era parecido demais com o seu para ignorar.

\- Já que você se apresentou acho justo que eu faça o mesmo. - Após remover a própria máscara ele continuou. - Eu sou Bi-Han, irmão.

\- "Irmão"?!

\- É muita coincidência sermos tão parecidos e compartilharmos o mesmo poder, não acha? Sempre soube que os Lin Kueis eram manipuladores, mas não imaginava o quanto.

\- Minha mãe não me falou de nenhum irmão. - Disse Kuai Liang ainda desconfiado.

\- Você conheceu o seu pai por acaso?! - Sinalizando com uma expressão facial, Kuai Liang passou a dar crédito ao recém descoberto irmão.

\- E quem seria nosso pai, então?

\- Está disposto a investigar?

Ninjas não são treinados para serem detetives, mas seguir uma trilha de gelo cuja origem é considerada misteriosa pelos nativos não é algo que demandava muito raciocínio. Quanto mais próximos do seu alvo, mais Bi-Han se preocupava. Ele conseguia sentir a qualidade do gelo sobrenatural que seu suposto pai produzia. A magia dele era muito superior a dos dois ninjas. Seu tempo de arrogância terminou.

\- Foi um demônio da neve! Juro que é verdade, mas ninguém acredita. Ele tomou minhas filhas à força.

Kuai Liang perguntou ao idoso. - Como era esse demônio da neve?

\- Seu toque era tão gelado que quase matou minhas meninas! Por que os deuses o enviaram à minha casa? Eu os desrespeitei?

Após se afastarem da casa do velho, mas ainda no vilarejo, os dois irmãos conversaram. - Não entendo. - Disse Bi-Han. - Por que um cryomancer sairia por aí estuprando?

\- Por ser tarado?

\- Isso não combina com um cryomancer. Ao menos não pelo que eu li nos registros do clã. Os membros dessa raça são frios e calculistas. Não fazem nada que não seja premeditado. Os psicopatas humanos são considerados emotivos perto deles. - Kuai Liang olhou para o irmão e riu embaixo da máscara. Dos dois ele considerava que essa característica quem herdara do pai fora Bi-Han. - Não há racionalidade no estupro.

A resposta que veio à mente de Kuai Liang surpreendeu até mesmo à ele. - Os cryomancers estão em extinção! Ele quer salvar a espécie!

\- Mas que maneira estúpida de se fazer isso!

\- Você mesmo disse, eles são pura razão. Não estão nem aí para delicadeza ou sofrimento alheio.

Ainda em seu trono, o mestre acompanhava os jovens mentalmente. Ele ficou frustrado com o desfecho da luta dos irmãos por não ver morte. Porém, o rumo que a dupla decidiu seguir o deixou animado. Quan Chi estava ao seu lado e através do que o mestre supremo lhe dizia ele ficava a par de tudo. - Eles vão atrás do pai.

\- Vão morrer. Um cryomancer puro é demais para eles.

\- Poder não é tudo, feiticeiro. Se eles se mostrarem valiosos terminarei o dia com dois Sub-Zeros ao invés de um. É, até que esse nome não é tão ruim.

Após a conversa com o idoso na vila, não foi difícil encontrar o tal "demônio da neve". Facilitava o fato de sua roupa não ser discreta. Prateada com detalhes azuis brilhantes como neon e um sobretudo preto. Apesar de ter vindo de outro mundo, sua fisionomia se assemelhava à asiática. Distraído, ele não percebeu o jato de gelo até atingi-lo pelas costas. De qualquer forma o golpe não serviu nem para molhá-lo.

\- Tarado, encare quem tem condição de revidar. - Disse Kuai Liang.

\- Sou Huan Yue, vocês são meus filhos! Reconheço meu sangue em qualquer lugar. Eu os presenteei com a vida. Estão irritados com o quê?

Enquanto Kuai Liang apostou na magia, Bi-Han atacou com chutes e socos na esperança de que seu pai fosse poderoso com magia, mas ruim em um combate físico. Estava enganado. O homem bloqueava todas as suas investidas e aquelas que não conseguia bloquear não faziam nele efeito significativo.

\- Essa luta é sem sentido. Somos iguais.

\- Não, não somos. - Disse Kuai Liang que tentou um chute circular alto na intenção de acertar a cabeça do pai. Huan Yue desviou inclinando o corpo para trás e contra-atacou criando uma lâmina de gelo ao redor de uma de suas mãos. Kuai Liang foi atingido no olho direito e por pouco não perdeu a visão dele. Apesar de não provocar tal estrago, o golpe o marcou com uma cicatriz.

Bi-Han abraçou o seu pai e tentou congelá-lo usando o seu corpo para canalizar energia. O frio que Bi-Han gerava, no entanto, era insuficiente. Huan Yue se desvencilhou do agarrão e em seguida chutou o ninja no estômago tão forte que o fez voar longe até acertar uma árvore.

\- Nós fomos reduzidos à poucas dezenas. - Disse Huan Yue. - Não podemos nos dar ao luxo de nos matar. Mas se preferem assim. - O pai dos Sub-Zeros começou a invocar uma bola de energia similar a usada por eles, porém essa era muito mais agressiva. Se lançada não iria atingir apenas um alvo ou dois, mas sim quilômetros de distância. Bi-Han tinha que pensar rápido se não quisesse morrer. Aquele tipo de congelamento seria demais até mesmo para ele e seu irmão suportarem.

\- Kuai Liang, faça aquela bobagem. - Kuai Liang entendeu o que seu irmão quis dizer mesmo ele não tendo sido claro. Ele invocou sua espada de gelo enquanto Bi-Han congelou o chão e fez dele pista de patinação para impulsionar uma rasteira exagerada. Apesar de poderoso, sem o apoio dos pés, Huan Yue tombou de frente indo em direção à espada de Kuai Liang. A arma de gelo acertou a cabeça do adversário em cheio, separando-a do corpo e arremessando-a para longe como uma bola rebatida por um taco de basebol. Enquanto ainda estava no ar, Bi-Han lançou um raio na cabeça congelando-a. O som de vidro quebrado anunciou a morte definitiva do cryomancer.

Fatalidade!

O adestramento psicológico desde a mais tenra idade fazia com que até mesmo os mais poderosos se curvassem aos desejos dos menos capazes. Ajoelhados e sem ousar olhá-lo de frente, Bi-Han e Kuai Liang saudavam o mestre supremo. Mesmo eles sendo capazes de tomar o clã para si facilmente.

\- Bi-Han, você participará de um torneio de artes marciais para defender nossa honra.

\- Mas, mestre, essas disputas são frívolas. - Disse Bi-Han.

\- Não essa. O mundo está uma bagunça, chegou a hora dos humanos saírem do comando e darem a vez para mãos mais capazes.

\- E eu? Participarei desse torneio também? - Indagou Kuai Liang.

\- Só é permitido um lutador por clã. Para você tenho outro plano. - O mestre supremo deixou Bi-Han de lado enquanto levou Kuai Liang até um outro aposento do templo. O quarto foi adornado para receber uma criança, um cuidado estranho ali. Cheio de brinquedos e bichinhos de pelúcia fofos. A maioria deles, porém, estavam estragados devido ao gelo. Sentada no chão, uma menina rechonchuda de quatro anos brincava criando cristais de gelo e os fazendo voar.

\- Ela é uma...?

\- É.

\- Minha irmã?

\- Não, ela é pura. Vê os seus cabelos prateados? Seu pai tarado não foi o único de sua espécie a se refugiar nesse mundo. Onde foram parar os pais da criança, no entanto, é um mistério. Podem inclusive estarem por aí procurando por ela.

\- Duvido. - Disse Kuai Liang motivado pelo que aprendeu a respeito da empatia cryomancer. Sobre a garota, o que mais o surpreendia era que brincando ela conseguia produzir mais frio do que ele, seu irmão e seu pai juntos. - Ela tem nome?

\- Não.

\- Não a ofenda com um nome humano. Ela merece o nome de uma deusa do gelo. Frost.

\- Apesar de poderosa, como qualquer guerreiro, ela precisará de um mestre.

\- Ficarei honrado.

A alma de Hanzo Hasashi ascendia rumo à sua família até que seu momento de glória foi interrompido. - O responsável pela sua morte e de sua esposa e filho ainda está vivo. Não vai fazer nada a respeito? - O oriental de barba espessa olhou para aquela figura conhecida sem acreditar em sua presença ali.

\- Você não está morto, Quan Chi. Como...?

\- Sou um feiticeiro. Vou para onde quero.

\- Só quero paz. Os deuses punirão o assassino da minha família.

\- Lá no fundo você sabe que está se enganando. O Lin Kuei obedecia ordens, foi honrado em sua missão e pelas regras dos deuses anciões não pode ser punido. Se quiser vingança terá que agir por conta própria. - A inquietação do espírito de Hanzo Hasashi foi percebida pelo feiticeiro.

\- Um lugar de alegria e paz eterna é para os fracos. O Paraíso não é para guerreiros como você.

Hanzo seguiu o feiticeiro até outros mundos e chegou em Netherrealm, um plano de fogo e enxofre. A alma do Shirai Ryu queimou até que sua falsa carne deixasse de cobri-lo transformando-o em esqueleto. A dor ali era sem igual em qualquer outro plano. Quan Chi lançou um feitiço em Hanzo fazendo com que um uniforme ninja amarelo cobrisse seu espírito torturado. Hanzo deixou de ser etéreo e voltou a ganhar substância. Finalizando, seu aspecto morto-vivo foi parcialmente escondido.

\- Há dois Sub-Zeros, quem matou sua família foi o caçula.

\- Não importa! Matarei qualquer um que ousar honrar o nome do assassino da minha família. - Quan Chi sorriu discretamente, seu plano saiu melhor do que o esperado.

\- Hanzo, você estará livre para matar quem quiser, desde que participe de um torneio.

\- Hanzo não! Scorpion!

 **Curiosidades**

01 - O mestre supremo escolhido para essa história foi o do seriado Conquest. No jogo Mythologies Sub-Zero ele se apresenta como um ninja sacerdotal e na série Legacy como um empresário japonês de meia idade.

02 - Bi-Han só aparece como Sub-Zero no primeiro jogo, a partir do segundo ele é substituído por Kuai Liang. Mas na pratica para o jogador não mudava nada. A mudança só foi sentida no terceiro jogo, onde Kuai Liang aparecia sem o traje ninja e com novos movimentos. Na história dos jogos eles são mesmo mestiços humano-cryomancers, porém não é mencionado quem são seus pais. O Sub-Zero da série Conquest, por ter vivido 500 anos atrás, pela lógica, deve ser outro. A não ser que essa raça tenha uma expectativa de vida bem longa, o que não é mencionado.

03 - O pai dos irmãos Sub-Zeros foi inventado para a história, porém seu visual foi inspirado na classe cryomancer do jogo Skyforge.

04 - Os Lin Kuei foram criados na China e realmente existiram, porém não eram ninjas e muito menos tinham poderes mágicos. Alguns acreditam que suas técnicas marciais inspiraram o ninjitsu japonês. Mas há estudiosos que negam essa versão dos fatos.


	2. Hanzo Hasashi

**Cap 2 - Hanzo Hasashi**

Indonésia. Em uma prisão federal, Khalan alisava a nuca imaginando a dor de uma bala perfurando-a. O jovem de vinte e seis anos foi preso ao tentar passar pela alfandega com entorpecentes. Ele sabia que o seu colega havia delatado-o para despistar os policiais. Mesmo que tivesse dinheiro para pagar por advogados, Khalan teria pouca chance de sucesso. Apelar à embaixada do seu país de origem seria perda de tempo. A Tailândia tinha uma política de combate ao tráfico similar à da Indonésia. Em sua cela, Khalan passava o tempo treinando kung-fu socando a parede. De tanto golpeá-la a pintura ficou toda marcada com seus punhos.

\- Você tem visita! Senhor Hanzo Hasashi, pode entrar. - Disse um policial enfezado. A cela foi aberta para que um homem peculiar entrasse. Ele vestia um terno amarelo do tom certo para não parecer ridículo. Seus olhos eram perturbadores, claros ao ponto de parecerem cegos. Porém, Hanzo se movimentava com a desenvoltura de quem enxergava muito bem.

\- Te conheço? - Perguntou Khalan não escondendo a desconfiança.

Hanzo sentou na cama da cela antes de continuar. - Assisti sua luta no páteo. Sozinho contra seis. Impressionante.

\- Foram sete, japonês.

\- Certo, o gordo valia por dois. Bem, esqueça isso. Estou aqui para contratá-lo.

\- Eu sou um homem morto. Quem contrataria um defunto?

Hanzo coçou os olhos, deu um sorrisinho e continuou: - Garoto, você não sabe nada.

\- Pode me tirar daqui?

\- Em nome dos Shirai Ryu posso.

\- Que é isso? É tipo uma Yakuza?

\- Sim, só que infinitamente mais perigosa. Age nas sombras, tanto que ninguém a conhece. Quer se juntar a nós ou não?

\- Qualquer coisa para sair daqui. Mas por que me escolheram? Chang é o melhor lutador da prisão.

\- Você foi jogado no inferno assim como eu. Me deram uma chance de revidar e agora estou fazendo o mesmo por você. E quanto a esse Chang... Odeio chineses. - Hanzo começou a lembrar do ninja azul que assassinou sua família.

\- Senhor Hasashi, estou dentro.

\- Ótimo. - Hanzo esticou o braço para sinalizar um aperto de mão quando sua carne derreteu expondo ossos em chamas. - Hanzo Hasashi é uma sombra do passado. De agora em diante me chame de Scorpion. O mesmo se aplicará à você. Escolha uma nova identidade, o nome Khalan já não serve. - Khalan correu para o canto da cela onde encarou a monstruosidade horrorizado. - Você não quer vingança? Quem melhor para providenciá-la do que um demônio?

Base dos Lin Kuei. Ela tinha quinze anos, mas era boa o suficiente para enfrentar adultos. Mesmo assim não era páreo para aquele homem. Seu mestre exibia um peitoral musculoso ornamentado com duas faixas azuis que eram presas à sua calça preta. Kuai Liang tinha uma cicatriz no olho direito e um rosto quadrado. Frost atacava com ferocidade, mas todos os golpes eram bloqueados. Sub-Zero não tinha dó de sua aprendiz, tratava-a como uma igual. Contra-atacava com socos e chutes para valer. Por fim, a adolescente estava de quatro no chão cuspindo sangue.

\- Você me ataca com força bruta. Eu tenho o dobro do seu peso. Assim nunca vai ganhar. Eu não te ensinei a ser criativa? - Em resposta, a garota de cabelos prateados tentou acertar a genitália de Kuai Liang. Ele desviou facilmente da joelhada e riu da tentativa. - Isso foi óbvio. Deixa eu te mostrar algo criativo. - Kuai Liang empurrou o pé direito de Frost com um tocar discreto do solado do seu. A menina perdeu o equilíbrio e sua testa foi de encontro ao joelho de Kuai Liang. A menina quase perdeu os sentidos, nem conseguiu ouvir direito o último aviso do seu mestre. - Continuamos amanhã.

Kuai Liang, ou Sub-Zero, estava saindo da arena de treino quando seu mestre o chamou. Sektor, o homem que o transformou em guerreiro e que trouxe Frost para o clã quando ela ainda era criança. - Você não acha que pega pesado demais com ela? - Perguntou o ninja de vermelho.

\- Não mais do que você pegava comigo quando eu tinha essa idade.

\- Mas ela é uma garota.

\- Ela é muito mais do que isso. Uma cryomancer pura. Se ela tivesse usado seus poderes era eu que estaria no chão nesse momento, provavelmente morto. Corte o papo furado, Fale logo o que quer.

\- Sinto muito.

\- Pelo quê?

Em uma ilha que só aparece quando seu dono, Shang Tsung, assim deseja, um torneio milenar é realizado. O prêmio do time vencedor era absurdo. O controle de um mundo, ou reino como os deuses anciões preferem chamar. Para evitar dominações arbitrárias de mundos mais avançados, as divindades inventaram uma competição marcial em que se fazia necessária dez vitórias consecutivas do conquistador para ser permitida uma colonização. O reino da Terra havia sido derrotado nove vezes no Mortal Kombat, mas milagrosamente venceu a competição derradeira. Tudo graças ao campeão da Ordem da Luz, Liu Kang.

Porém, isso pouco interessava a Kuai Liang. Ele só queria saber quem matou seu irmão. Bi-Han representava o clã dos Lin Kuei e vestia um uniforme de Sub-Zero. Seu adversário foi um ninja de origem desconhecida vestido de amarelo. Ele era conhecido como ninja morto. Bi-Han atacava com magia de gelo, mas o seu oponente se mostrava resistente à ela. A arma do inimigo eram o fogo e uma corrente presa à uma kunai. - Venha até mim! - Gritou enquanto lançava sua arma contra o peito de Bi-Han. A kunai não era letal, sua função principal era fazer com que o adversário se aproximasse contra a sua vontade. Ao ficar perto demais do inimigo, Bi-Han foi finalizado. O ninja morto tirou sua máscara revelando que sua cabeça era só esqueleto e cuspiu fogo em Bi-Han até não sobrar nada.

Fatalidade!

\- Meu irmão passou anos se preparando para esse maldito torneio só para morrer dessa forma?!

\- A vida de um guerreiro é assim, já devia saber.

\- Eu quero esse ninja desgraçado! Vou fazer com que se torne morto de verdade!

Em um templo chinês abandonado, Hanzo Hasashi tentava erigir sua nova versão dos Shirai Ryu. Porém, até o momento só possuía dois aprendizes, enquanto o seu clã inimigo (os Lin Kuei) tinha disponível pelo menos duas centenas. Forest Fox, o antigo Khalan, estava distraído com a beleza da sua colega seminua. Enquanto isso a ninja se sentia incomodada com a atenção que seu uniforme atraia. - Por que eu tenho que me vestir feito prostituta?

\- Peron, perceba como você consegue reduzir Fox à um retardado. - Disse Scorpion - Kunoichis, ninjas que usam da sensualidade como arma, são muito úteis. Os homens em geral são uns idiotas guiados por seus pênis. Tire proveito disso. Sua beleza é uma vantagem a ser explorada em uma luta boa demais para ser ignorada. - Apesar de ter gostado do elogio, a loura europeia de vinte anos ainda não estava conformada com o fato de vestir um uniforme que revelava tanto. A roupa de Peron não era muito mais do que um biquíni preto com detalhes amarelos estilizado, já Fox vestia uma roupa ninja tradicional cinza com o símbolo dos Shirai Ryu, o escorpião amarelo, bordado no peito. - Fox, se você continuar olhando Peron dessa maneira eu te arranco um olho.

Sentado em um trono improvisado, Scorpion sentia um vazio no peito mesmo já tendo completado parte de sua vingança. O ninja morto achava que a morte do seu inimigo traria satisfação. Trouxe por alguns dias, mas logo veio o vazio. A memória de Hanzo o levou há quando ele ainda era um pescador. O salário era pouco, mas dava para sustentar sua esposa, que cuidava de casa, e o seu menino. O pequeno Jubei sonhava em ser um guerreiro como o pai e a todo momento contava versões inocentes das histórias dos antigos Shirai Ryu. Ao se lembrar de sua família, Scorpion sentiu uma tristeza profunda que o faria chorar se ainda possuísse lágrimas.

\- Desculpa, filho. - Disse Scorpion baixinho, esperando que o espírito de sua criança pudesse ouvi-lo. - Papai tem um assunto pendente, você vai ter que me esperar. - Em seguida, Hanzo se portou à sua esposa. - Kana, o Paraíso é insuficiente sem você. Perdoe-me. Rogo aos deuses para que quando reencarnarmos eu possa ter a honra de fazê-la feliz novamente.

\- Patético! Não sabia que os Shirai Ryu eram tão emotivos. - Uma sombra vigiava o novo Shirai Ryu. Literalmente uma sombra. Escondido nos cantos escuros do templo ele era invisível. Sua furtividade superior à de qualquer ninja da Terra. Seus pés não faziam barulho, assim como os seus pulmões e coração. Ele não mais precisava respirar e nem tinha mais sangue circulando em suas veias. Outro ninja morto.

Bi-Han morreu e como qualquer desencarnado foi enviado à um plano de existência etéreo. No entanto, ao contrário de Hanzo, ele não foi parar em Netherrealm por vontade própria. Aquele plano de existência era seu "por direito". Porém, assim como Scorpion, Bi-Han também fora visitado por Quan Chi. - Nem mesmo depois da morte você se livrará de mim. - Disse o feiticeiro enquanto lançava sua magia no ninja. A carne espiritual do Sub-Zero derreteu assim como seu uniforme azul dando vasão a uma única forma negra. Pele e vestuário quase indistinguível. Um espectro da sombra.

\- O Mortal Kombat acabou. O que quer de mim? - Perguntou Bi-Han.

\- O torneio foi só o início. Preciso de suas habilidades de luta e, principalmente, de sua furtividade. Você será meu espião e do meu mestre.

\- Shao Kahn?

\- O imperador é só uma marionete ignorante do meu verdadeiro mestre. Temos espiões em todas as partes. - Uma luz verde de teleporte se fez presente, muito mais poderoso do que um conquistador imortal, ele era uma verdadeira divindade. Um deus de pele acinzentada e traje vermelho adornado por detalhes pretos. Sua cabeça era protegida por algo que parecia um torso com duas pontas. - Ajoelhe-se, espião. Nenhum mortal deve se portar como um igual diante de Shinnok. A partir de agora você não será mais um Sub-Zero. Eu te nomeio Noob Saibot.

\- Será que ninguém mais permanece morto esses dias? - Kuai Liang abriu o túmulo do homem que assassinou anos atrás. O corpo do Shirai Ryu não descansava mais em sua cova. Quem havia lhe passado a dica foi um monge guerreiro que sobreviveu ao Mortal Kombat. Agora Sub-Zero tinha a confirmação, o assassino do seu irmão, o ninja morto, era Hanzo Hasashi.

\- O que está fazendo?! - O cemitério não estava tão vazio quanto Sub-Zero supôs, o coveiro que tomava conta do lugar ficou indignado ao ver um adulto violar um túmulo. - Que desrespeito! E que roupas são essas?! Você já tá bem grandinho para ser gótico, não? - O homem de sessenta anos era careca, magro e com olhos pequenos até mesmo para um oriental.

\- Por que esse túmulo está vazio? - A pergunta do ninja chamou a atenção do coveiro.

\- Se está vazio é porque você levou o corpo embora. Vou chamar a polícia! - A expressão assustada do homem revelou à Kuai Liang que ele escondia algo. Sub-Zero sabia reconhecer expressões como ninguém, uma habilidade que faltava ao seu falecido irmão devido à sua falta de empatia.

\- Sei reconhecer uma mentira. Você viu o que aconteceu aqui, não foi? - Os ombros do coveiro despencaram, revelando que se rendia.

\- Tentei me afastar dessas histórias de deuses antigos e espíritos ruins desde que... Deixa para lá. Tudo ia bem até que vim trabalhar nesse cemitério. Não foi só esse morto, houve outros.

\- Como assim?

\- Se você disser que ouviu essa história de mim eu negarei até a morte, entendeu?! Já fui taxado de maluco uma vez e pra mim já basta! Três saíram de suas covas! O primeiro foi uma mulher bonita vestida de branco, depois um esquisitão de amarelo e por último uma sombra. Esse cemitério deve ser amaldiçoado, se eu não precisasse tanto desse maldito emprego eu...

\- Desculpa incomodar, senhor. Obrigado.

Acumular pistas a partir daquele ponto foi fácil. Sub-Zero ficou curioso em relação aos outros dois mortos vivos, mas ele precisava ter foco. A investigação o levou até um canto afastado no meio da mata, um templo budista abandonado com fama de ser amaldiçoado. Um lugar perfeito para quem não quer ser encontrado se esconder. No meio da caminhada até o templo, o ninja sentiu algo estranho. De imediato seu instinto mandou que lançasse um raio de gelo para cima. A magia atingiu um galho de árvore, derrubando quem se pendurava nele. O ninja cinja tombou de costas e demorou a se recuperar, facilmente seria finalizado, mas o símbolo em seu peito deixou Kuai Liang atordoado.

A voadora em sua boca foi inesperada, a loura conseguia esconder sua presença bem melhor do que o rapaz. Kuai Liang olhou para a beleza de Peron e por um momento se distraiu, ele não era assexuado como o falecido Bi-Han. A "magia" kunoichi era poderosa, com um chute circular alto a moça atingiu Kuai Liang bem na têmpora direita, o deixando tonto. Sub-Zero sentia raiva por estar apanhando de uma garota. Não por uma motivação machista, mas sim por algo bem particular. - Porra! Frost devia lutar desse jeito! Onde estou errando?! - Pensou o ninja.

Peron não deixou Sub-Zero se recuperar e emendou vários socos e chutes vindos de várias direções. O ninja precisou apelar para os seus poderes, mas quando ia arremessar sua magia congelante uma corrente foi enrolada em seu pescoço. Forest Fox estava de volta à luta e usou uma corrente para laçar o pescoço do inimigo do seu mestre. Sub-Zero tentou congelar a corrente para tentar torná-la quebradiça, mas por algum motivo seu aço não esfriava por mais que tentasse. Kuai Liang recebeu mais dois socos, um no estômago e outro no rosto, só que dessa vez do tailandês. Sub-Zero cuspiu sangue e depois disse. - Ela bate mais forte do que você.

\- Sério? Bom ouvir isso, fui eu que ensinei ela a brigar.

A conversa foi só uma distração. Forest Fox se descuidou e se aproximou demais do inimigo. Sub-Zero usou o "golpe obvio" de Frost com sucesso. O ninja cinza se jogou no chão em posição fetal enquanto gemia de dor. Depois disso, foi fácil para Kuai Liang se desvencilhar da corrente e se voltar à Peron. - Tem certeza que quer continuar? Não faço distinção de gênero, idade ou qualquer outra coisa. Pra mim adversário é adversário. Se quiser lutar não vou aliviar.

Peron se sentiu intimidada, mas por orgulho fingiu ter coragem. - Faça o seu pior!

\- Bom ouvir isso. - Kuai Liang agarrou os seios de Peron, mas sua intenção não era sexual. Ele congelou aquela região do corpo da garota e com um soco fez seu interior ficar exposto. Peron ficou desesperada, para piorar a magia cryomancer a manteve viva por um tempo. Ao menos até que Sub-Zero agarrasse sua coluna vertebral e a torcesse até parti-la ao meio. Depois, para terminar a finalização, Sub-Zero ergueu o corpo da mulher acima de sua cabeça e o partiu em dois.

Fatalidade!

No chão, sem forças para voltar à lutar, Forest Fox chorava pela morte da amiga. - Onde está o ninja morto?

\- Por que eu responderia? Você vai me matar mesmo.

\- Meu assunto não é com você. Só me responda antes que eu perca a paciência.

\- Subindo a colina, perto de uma rocha que mais parece a cabeça de um cavalo, tem um templo.

Sub-Zero deu as costas ao garoto e seguiu viagem. Antes de se afastar deu um conselho ao antigo Forest Fox. - Clã ninja nenhum aceita deserção. Saia da China, fuja para o mais longe possível. Eu recomendaria o Brasil. É um ótimo lugar para se esconder.

Durante a caminhada mais nenhum ninja amador o espreitou ou tentou assassiná-lo. Isso deixou Sub-Zero desapontado. - Os Shirai Ryu estão realmente em decadência. - Tal impressão só fez aumentar quando o ninja se deparou com o templo abandonado. O lugar fedia a velhice, doença e morte. Kuai Liang entrou no templo e viu seu inimigo o aguardando pacientemente sentado em um trono de ferro improvisado.

\- Peron, Forest Fox?

\- Matei seus dois bichinhos de estimação. - Sub-Zero almejava ajudar Khalan a fugir mentindo sobre sua morte.

O ninja morto levantou do seu trono e se posicionou para o combate. Sub-Zero de imediato preparou uma magia congelante, porém, surpreendeu Scorpion ao não dispará-la em sua direção. O raio atirado para cima não congelou o seu alvo, mas fez com que fosse revelado.

\- Como percebeu minha presença?! - Perguntou Noob Saibot. - Eu estava invisível nas sombras e não fazia barulho!

\- Um Lin Kuei de verdade não é guiado apenas pelos sentidos. - Sem querer, por não saber quem era o homem que enfrentava, Sub-Zero o ofendeu com seu comentário.

\- Quem é você?! - Perguntou Scorpion, incomodado com o fato de ter um estranho em sua morada por tanto tempo sem ter percebido.

\- Sou um espião cuja missão é assegurar que as marionetes do meu mestre sigam seus desejos. Agora que me descobriu está na hora de morrer de verdade, Scorpion!

Sub-Zero ficou só assistindo enquanto o ninja das sombras golpeava Scorpion com socos e chutes. O ninja morto bloqueava e revidava à altura. Assistindo ao combate, Kuai Liang sentiu uma perturbação. Alguma coisa no jeito daquele ninja sombrio lutar lhe incomodava. Seu estilo marcial era familiar. Em dado momento da luta, Noob Saibot deu uma rasteira exagerada que só não atingiu Scorpion porque ele deu um salto para trás. O golpe fez com que Kuai Liang tremesse. O reconhecimento foi imediato.

\- Irmão?!

\- Nós dividíamos o mesmo sangue, mas nunca fomos irmãos!

\- Essas palavras que saem de sua boca não são suas, Bi-Han. Nós lutamos e sangramos juntos.

\- Só te usei para atingir meus objetivos, idiota!

Kuai Liang alisou o seu olho direito e lembrou do dia em que foi marcado com uma cicatriz. O ninja fez uma reverência respeitosa ao seu irmão mais velho, inclinando a coluna um pouco para frente, deu as costas à todos e partiu.

\- Vai para onde?! - Perguntou Scorpion.

\- Vim até aqui vingar a morte do meu irmão, mas acabo de descobrir que nunca tive um.

\- Espere! Ainda irei matar você e todo o seu clã!

\- Boa sorte. Você está sozinho e nós somos duzentos guerreiros. Caso seja um imortal verdadeiro, os Lin Kuei conhecem formas de lidar com ameaças desse tipo. Nossas criptas possuem ao menos três inimigos vivos que foram enterrados há séculos. - Com essas últimas palavras Kuai Liang pacientemente deixou o templo, Scorpion tentou segui-lo, mas Bi-Han o forçou a ficar.

Scorpion tentou atingir Noob com socos flamejantes, mas Bi-Han bloqueou todas as investidas. Ao revidar, Noob Saibot atingiu o ninja morto com um soco bem no meio do peito. Hanzo sentiu mais nojo do que dor, pois seu adversário não era formado de sombra, como ele achou de início, mas sim de óleo.

\- Venha até mim! - A kunai presa à corrente foi lançada em Bi-Han, mas ele desviou e usou uma magia estranha. Sua sombra se desprendeu do seu corpo e ganhou substância. A sombra de Noob agarrou Scorpion por trás deixando-o vulnerável à uma verdadeira chuva de socos. O ataque só cedeu quando o clone evaporou devido ao fim da magia. Scorpion ficou balançado, fazendo com que seu adversário aproveitasse para dar um gancho em seu queixo que o derrubou de costas.

Por seu inimigo estar caído no chão, Noob acreditou que ele seria um alvo fácil. Porém, quando tentou pular em seu peito Scorpion desapareceu. Hanzo se teleportou e reapareceu de surpresa com um soco certeiro no rosto do inimigo. Em seguida, começou a atingir Noob pelas costas, pelos lados e pela frente em meio à uma série de teleportes. Bi-Han ficou tão atordoado que se tornou indefeso.

Com o corpo de Noob em pé, balançando ao sabor do vento, foi fácil para Scorpion finalizá-lo. Uma espada estupidamente afiada foi materializada e cortou o início do pescoço de Noob e sua cintura. Morto uma segunda vez, o corpo de Bi-Han só se mantinha em pé por causa da magia de Hanzo. Com um chute, o torso de Noob foi mandado para longe. Sem apoio, a cabeça dele caiu e Scorpion a cortou ao meio no ar.

Fatalidade!

Horas depois, sentado em seu trono, com as duas mãos no queixo, Scorpion era a imagem do desânimo. Se deixado ali, ele poderia passar uma pequena eternidade se lamentando. Sua passividade só foi abalada quando recebeu a visita de um certo feiticeiro pálido. O homem responsável por trazê-lo de volta à vida. Quan Chi negou à Hanzo o Paraíso e o convívio eterno com sua família, mas o ninja morto estava chateado demais até para se enfurecer. O vazio no peito que sentiu após matar Bi-Han pela primeira vez voltou com tudo.

\- A vingança não tem um gosto tão doce quanto eu esperava.

\- O que é isso? - Perguntou Quan-Chi. - Você é o primeiro ninja depressivo que já vi.

\- Só me deixe morrer! Se eu não puder ficar com minha família, aceito até mesmo o Netherrealm!

\- Scorpion, isso seria um desperdício. Eu posso ajudá-lo a se vingar dos Lin Kuei.

\- Sou um ninja de clã. Vivemos seguindo ordens e sendo manipulados, mas não gosto de ser feito de bobo. Foi você que ressuscitou Bi-Han, certo? Aposto inclusive que está envolvido no assassinato de minha família.

\- Por que diz isso?

\- Vi você conversando com o mestre supremo dos Lin Kuei na ilha de Shang Tsung, durante o Mortal Kombat. A conversa parecia muito intima para ser apenas cordial.

Quan-Chi fez um gesto com os ombros em sinal de estranhamento. - Não quer nem se vingar de mim? - O silêncio do ninja morto já foi resposta suficiente. O feiticeiro então conjurou sua magia e realizou o pedido de Scorpion. A alma de Hanzo retornou ao Netherrealm onde teoricamente ele deveria sofrer pela eternidade. No entanto, havia um deus ancião velando por seus passos. Naquele inferno, Shinnok e Quan-Chi traçavam planos para o guerreiro desmotivado.

\- O que acha dele? - Perguntou Shinnok.

\- Alguém capaz de pedir para ir ao inferno merece respeito. Ele ainda nos será muito útil.

\- E se Scorpion recusar nos servir?

\- Não irá. O desejo de vingança sempre fala mais alto.

 **CURIOSIDADES**

01 - Peron aparece como companheira de Scorpion em sua primeira aparição no seriado Conquest. Forest Fox aparece na versão em quadrinhos do jogo Mortal Kombat X. O nome e a nacionalidade de Fox foram inventados para a trama.

02 - O Scorpion dos jogos e da série Legacy é Hanzo Hasashi, o nome de sua esposa e do seu filho só são mencionados na web série. Já o Scorpion da série Conquest se chama Takeda e tem uma origem completamente diferente do outro. Seria ele o Scorpion original?

03 - Noob Saibot é o sobrenome dos donos da franquia escritos ao contrário. Quando Tobias saiu da parceria, o personagem passou a se chamar só Noob. A origem dele é completamente diferente no seriado Conquest. Seria ele um Noob Saibot original?


	3. Tekunin

**Cap 3 - Tekunin**

O esqueleto metálico que repousava em uma banheira retangular de concreto embebida em líquidos causaria pesadelos na maioria das pessoas, principalmente por causa dos seus olhos vermelhos. Para Yasuhiko, no entanto, aquela monstruosidade tecnológica significava progresso. Poderia concretizar o sonho de curar deficiências como paraplegia ou cegueira. O cientista de meia idade sonhava inclusive em ser o precursor de uma humanidade melhorada, com corpos mais resistentes à doenças e aos rigores da natureza. Tal empreendimento tinha muitos adversários, principalmente religiosos. Porém, Yasuhiko estava engajado demais para dar ouvidos à suas ofensas e ameaças.

\- Gente retrograda, tenho certeza de que se fossem eles os doentes esqueceriam seu falso deus e implorariam pela ajuda da ciência. - Como pensava estar sozinho em seu laboratório, Yasuhiko se sentiu livre para desabafar. A aparição repentina de um estranho o pegou desprevenido.

\- A ciência também pode ser considerada uma divindade, Yasuhiko. Com certeza meus ancestrais inventaram um deus para ela. Tínhamos deuses para tudo. - O chinês beirava os oitenta, mas tinha um porte elegante e demonstrava ser forte para a idade. O invasor vestia um terno pouco chamativo, mas que aparentava ser caro e usava óculos escuros. O homem estendeu sua mão esperando um aperto cordial que não veio.

\- Quem é você e como entrou?

\- Sou um grande admirador da Tekunin. Desejo fazer uma parceria com a empresa. Vocês entram com a tecnologia e eu com o financiamento. Aceita?

Yasuhiko olhou para cima, fechou os olhos e sorriu antes de continuar. - Não acredito em coincidências. Quem te indicou? Quem é você? De onde vem seu dinheiro?

\- O que lhe direi vai soar absurdo, mas com o tempo você se acostuma. Fui guiado até você pelos deuses, não tenho nenhum nome além de mestre supremo e meu dinheiro vem dos associados ao meu clã. Os Lin Kuei.

O cientista riria se não estivesse assustado, ele já estava pegando o telefone na intenção de chamar a segurança. Porém, o mestre supremo o deteve e fez com que olhasse para onde deveriam estar seus olhos. Bastou que o Lin Kuei levantasse um pouco seus óculos escuros para fazer com que Yasuhiko reconsiderasse a história de deuses e clãs ninjas.

\- Eu tenho um exército eficiente de ninjas assassinos, mas mesmo assim, eles ainda são humanos. Bom, ao menos a maioria deles. Eu quero com sua ajuda transformá-los em algo mais.

Quatro meses depois, em um furgão, Cyrax era transportado na parte traseira até um lugar cuja localização lhe era mantida em sigilo. - Você está muito velho para continuar como ninja. - Disse o mestre supremo dos Lin Kuei ao jamaicano. - A tecnologia irá melhorá-lo de uma maneira que sua idade se tornará irrelevante. - Cyrax se sentiu ofendido. Não pela alusão a sua velhice, algo que considerava mais do que natural, mas sim porque estavam negando a ele o direito de se orgulhar da sua mortalidade.

\- Mestre, com todo respeito. Tenho cinquenta e sete anos, treinei mais ninjas do que posso me lembrar. Minha força pode não ser divina, mas ela é real, adquirida com esforço e sacrifício. Consigo derrotar qualquer novato com mais da metade da minha idade. O senhor pode não entender, mas as vezes a falta de poderes sobrenaturais nos torna mais fortes. A final, não foi Liu Kang, um mortal, que venceu o Mortal Kombat?

\- Essa decisão não compete à você. Desde que se afiliou aos Lin Kuei sua vida nos pertence.

De volta ao presente, Cyrax ouviu o que seu colega tinha a dizer. Sektor o acompanhava no furgão. Também não por vontade própria. - Ouvi dizer que vão nos transformar em robôs. Será verdade? De qualquer forma não vejo muita diferença entre um robô e um ninja. Ambos são feitos para obedecer ordens sem questionar.

\- Não fale besteira, Sektor. Essa merda de Iniciativa Cibernética vai destruir nosso livre arbítrio. Vamos virar bonecos.

Sektor fez cara de desdém antes de continuar. - No dia que tiraram nossos nomes perdemos nossa humanidade, "Cyrax". Ao menos você ainda se lembra qual seu nome verdadeiro?

Anos 1970, Jamaica. Com doze anos, Jamal decidiu adornar sua cabeça com dreds. O penteado o acompanhará pelo resto da vida, apesar de nunca ter se engajado no movimento que o criou. Cyrax só mantinha aquele corte de cabelo para se lembrar de sua origem e de sua família. Jamal vivia com os pais em uma casa simples de periferia. Ele não fazia ideia de que seus pais haviam irritado pessoas poderosas. Com o quê, ele nunca veio a descobrir. Não eram policiais corruptos e nem traficantes. Para a surpresa do garoto eram ninjas. Movido pelo desespero de assistir à morte daqueles que mais amava, Jamal atacou com uma faca de cozinha o primeiro ninja à sua frente. Ele foi agredido de forma violenta, mas antes de desmaiar conseguiu arranhar superficialmente a perna do seu adversário. Foi o suficiente para impressionar o Lin Kuei. - Esse é habilidoso! - Mantido desacordado com remédios pesados, Jamal só foi despertar horas depois em um outro país. Na distante China.

\- Jamal. Esse é o meu nome verdadeiro. E o seu?

\- Credo, só vim descobrir como você se chama quase trinta anos depois de te conhecer. Minha história é mais curta, sou da Malásia e me chamo Rayyan. Fugi de lá porque meu pai era um bêbado que batia em minha mãe. Quando matei o desgraçado, minha mãe me expulsou de casa e acabei chamando a atenção de um Lin Kuei.

A conversa da dupla terminou assim que o furgão estacionou dentro de um galpão abandonado e o motorista abriu a porta traseira, indicando que eles deveriam sair. Ver aquele espaço amplo vazio deixou Cyrax apreensivo. - Empresa nenhuma desperdiça um espaço tão grande assim. Essa Tekunin está nos aprontando uma armadilha. - Assim que terminou de falar, o ninja amarelo foi apresentado à um homem de terno e gravata. Ele era forte, mas nada extraordinário. No entanto, sua linguagem corporal revelava algo estranho.

Sektor começou a atacar sem pensar duas vezes. Um soco, dois e três. Continuar se tornou impossível, pois as mãos do ninja vermelho doíam demais. - Que merda de rosto duro é esse?! - O engravatado começou a atacar chutando pela direita e esquerda revesando as pernas. Sektor bloqueava os golpes, mas seus antebraços doíam ao ponto de darem a impressão de que romperiam algum osso.

Enquanto a máquina estava distraída com seu colega, Cyrax o pegou pelo pescoço e tentou torcê-lo. O golpe funcionaria em um humano, o que não era o caso. O robô se desvencilhou da gravata de Cyrax e o acertou com um potente chute na barriga. O ninja sentiu um toque frio em sua pele e chegou à uma conclusão assustadora. - Ele é um robô! O boato que se espalhou no clã é verdadeiro! Querem nos transformar nisso.

Atrás de um vidro fumê, o mestre supremo trajando sua roupa civil assistia à luta na companhia de Yasuhiko e de mais um elemento que o cientista não sabia ser Shinnok. O deus que comandava o Netherrealm estava disfarçado. Assumindo a forma de um humano de meia idade qualquer nada chamativo.

\- Seus lutadores estão velhos e meu robô de batalha é um Unit 6. - Disse Yasuhiko. - Nada supera a robótica japonesa!

\- Seus robôs são burros, não precisamos de máquinas, mas sim de guerreiros humanos aperfeiçoados. - Falou Shinnok. - Esses dois "velhos" são ótimos candidatos para a Iniciativa Cibernética. Quanto a força física precária deles, a conversão mecânica irá remediá-la. O que mais importa é preservar a força de vontade, o espírito guerreiro e o instinto de sobrevivência e de competição. Elementos humanos que não se encontram em nenhum processador ou chip, por melhor que seja sua inteligência artificial.

\- Desculpa, mas quem nessa sala tem PHD em mecatrônica mesmo?

\- Aquele que passa as noites se masturbando pensando na filha adolescente. - Ao ouvir da boca de Shinnok a revelação do seu segredo culpado mais intimo, Yasuhiko começou a tremer. Ele tentou se defender, mas o medo o emudeceu. - Sua vida sexual não me interessa, mortal. Só faça o seu trabalho.

O drone engravatado acertava Sektor com golpes que mais pareciam de concreto. Cyrax, ao invés de ajudar o companheiro, se manteve afastado. - Uma ajuda aqui seria bem recebida! - O ninja de amarelo ignorou o apelo irônico do amigo. Em sua concepção estava ajudando mais se mantendo distante, arquitetando um plano.

\- Sektor, repita aquele chute. Do mesmo jeito. - O ninja vermelho não entendeu onde seu colega queria chegar, mas obedeceu. O resultado foi que o robô agarrou sua perna de forma dolorosa novamente. Sektor começou a ficar realmente irritado com Cyrax, quando veio a explicação.

\- O robô não sabe lutar! - Se não estivesse ocupado, Sektor socaria o amigo. Como não sabia lutar se estava vencendo um guerreiro com mais de trinta anos de prática? - Ele é que nem um jogador de xadrez que gravou todas as jogadas, mas não sabe as regras do jogo. Ele responde sempre da mesma maneira para os mesmos movimentos.

Sektor ouvia enquanto desviava dos socos. - Sim, e isso nos ajuda em quê?

\- Pare de brigar como um Lin Kuei! Lute como se você ainda fosse um garoto de rua na Malásia. - O soco que não se preocupava com a resistência do inimigo acertou o robô mecânico em cheio. E outro e mais um. As mãos de Sektor começaram a combinar com sua roupa, mas ele não cedeu.

Agora decidido a ajudar o amigo de maneira mais ativa, Cyrax se jogou no robô agarrando-o pela cintura e trazendo-o ao chão. Seus joelhos se posicionaram em cima dos braços do inimigo o imobilizando.

O restante tinha pouco de luta marcial, Sektor pisou no pescoço do homem de lata e apoiou todo o seu peso no pé. Não demorou para que as presilhas desencaixassem. A aparência humana que a criatura cibernética emulava veio à baixo quando Sektor terminou de arrancar sua cabeça revelando fios soltos.

Irritado com o que considerava ser um insulto, Cyrax pegou a cabeça robótica e a arremessou contra o vidro fumê. Não chegou a quebrá-lo, mas fez estrago. - Eu não vou me tornar uma monstruosidade, estão me ouvindo?! - A valentia de Cyrax pouco adiantou, o robô abatido abriu seu peito e começou a expelir um gás projetado para não ser letal (desde que a exposição à ele não seja prolongada), mas sim para provocar desmaio ao inibir o acesso do cérebro à oxigênio.

\- Como ele soube que estamos aqui? - Perguntou o cientista japonês.

\- Você não acharia estranho um espelho duplo em um galpão? - Perguntou Shinnok. - Mas é um menino de dojo, mesmo. Ou melhor, de apartamento. Não é como dizem nesse século? - Yasuhiko nem conseguiu se ofender devido ao comentário do seu patrocinador lhe parecer muito sem sentido.

A maca metálica inclinada prendia os seus pulsos e calcanhares. Devido ao ar-condicionado do laboratório ela estava gelada. Porém, Cyrax não conseguiu sentir o seu frio. Após horas desacordado, seus olhos se ativaram para lhe revelar um mundo com precisão digital. O ninja amarelo fitou o cientista mais próximo e imediatamente sua mente foi invadida com os seus dados pessoais: Akira Hayata, 32 anos, casado, dois filhos, doutorado em...

Após desviar o olhar de Akira, Cyrax olhou para si mesmo. Para o seu corpo e o que fizeram com ele. Ainda havia músculos e ossos na sua formação, além de sangue. Porém, tudo foi revestido com uma liga resistente de metal. Um tipo não encontrado na Terra que conseguia ser resistente ao mesmo tempo que não era rejeitado por nenhum sistema biológico. Um metal quase divino, não seria exagero dizer.

\- Me deixem sair daqui! - Disse Cyrax se balançando em sua maca. O som robotizado de sua própria voz foi a coisa mais assustadora que já ouviu. Não por sua intonação, mas pelo seu significado. O fim de sua humanidade fora confirmado. - Me tirem daqui! - Em um rompante de fúria, o ciborgue amarelo conseguiu romper com suas presilhas e assustou à todos os cientistas.

\- Calma! - Disse Yasuhiko, colocando a palma de sua mão na frente para induzir tranquilidade no seu experimento. - Você e seu amigo são os primeiros de muitos. Uma humanidade melhorada. Que tal?

\- O ser humano não precisa ser melhorado em nada! - Disse Cyrax enquanto agarrava o pescoço do cientista.

\- Você alcançou a imortalidade! É o mais próximo de um deus que alguém já chegou! - Disse Yasuhiko com sua voz fraca, devido ao esganamento. Nos últimos segundos de sua vida o cientista se recordou das queixas dos "fanáticos religiosos" ao seu projeto e ponderou. - Será que eles estavam certos? - Mas já era tarde. Após um estalo, o corpo do cientista caiu no chão sem vida.

A sede da Tekunin, onde Jamal fora transformado, era repleta de funcionários. Só de cientistas, das mais variadas áreas, tinham cento e vinte. A instalação, como qualquer empresa grande, era composta por vários setores. Alguém que a desconhecesse facilmente se perderia ali dentro, mas Cyrax conseguiu baixar a planta da construção usando seu cérebro como hardware. Bastou desejar, algo quase instintivo, ele nem sabia como fez acontecer. O ciborgue já se preparava para fugir quando uma jovem corajosa tentou impedi-lo. - Unidade LK-4D4, login: nagami, senha n4g4m1. Desativar.

Os olhos verdes luminosos de Cyrax apagaram, sua coluna ficou arqueada e seu rosto mirando o chão. Como um computador qualquer ele havia sido desligado ou ao menos era isso o esperado. De maneira surpreendente, o ninja cibernético se negou a ficar off-line. Cyrax despertou, ajeitou a coluna, e se enfureceu ao perceber reforçada sua desumanidade. Com um soco no meio do rosto forte o suficiente para provocar afundamento craniano, a cientista ousada morreu. - Eu não sou uma máquina!

Todos deram espaço para que Cyrax passasse. Com uma velocidade equivalente ao de um carro popular, ele deixou a parte interna do prédio e foi parar no pátio. Lá ele se deparou com robôs humanoides e com modelos que pareciam tanques de guerra com pernas.

Um grupo de robôs humanoides se aproximou de Cyrax. Assim que olhou para eles sua mente os analisou: modelo militar Unit 5, nível de ameaça: baixa. Visualmente aquelas máquinas eram semelhantes à Cyrax, só se diferenciando na cor, que era preta, e em alguns detalhes no design. Na batalha, porém, eles eram completamente diferentes. Os Unit 5 eram produzidos com material inferior e eram totalmente máquina.

Uma voadora com chute duplo desanimou os dois primeiros. Um terceiro tentou agarrar seu antebraço, mas Cyrax fez com que ele girasse como uma furadeira obrigando o oponente a largá-lo. Um chute para cima que atingiu o adversário bem no queixo o desativou. Cyrax abriu seu peito com a mente e rede verde foi cuspida de dentro dele. A rede tirou o último Unit 5 da batalha ao prendê-lo no chão.

Cyrax continuou fugindo. O muro de cinco metros que circulava o complexo não era empecilho. Com suas pernas melhoradas um salto considerável foi providenciado e o ciborgue continuou sua fuga. Ele nem sabia do que fugia. Dele mesmo? Do que se tornou?

O laboratório da Tekunin ficava na zona rural de uma cidade do interior do Japão. Dava para fazer o percurso em uma corrida de duas horas. Isso se você conseguisse chegar à oitenta quilômetros por hora e não tivesse necessidade de recuperar o fôlego.

Assim que chegou em Tokyo, Cyrax foi recepcionado com um atropelamento. A parte da frente do carro ficou toda amassada, já o ciborgue não teve avaria. O motorista olhou para aquela figura sem saber o que fazer. A entidade que viu era um ser metálico com detalhes cinzas, olhos verdes e poucos cabelos compridos similares à finos dreds.

Horas depois, o mestre supremo dos Lin Kuei e Shinnok, foram fazer uma visita em seu investimento. Ambos, claro, disfarçados de empresários. A notícia irritou o primeiro, mas divertiu o segundo. - O espírito humano dele suplantou sua programação?! - Perguntou a divindade. - Impressionante.

\- Com Yasuhiko morto quem se responsabilizará pelo prejuízo? - Perguntou o mestre supremo.

Um japonês jovem, vestido de terno e gravata, bem longe do estereotipo de um cientista, se pronunciou. - Eu sou Akira Hayata, o novo diretor da Tekunin.

\- Um ciborgue custa cem vezes mais do que um robô regular. - Disse o mestre supremo. - Como pretende ressarcir a metade do nosso investimento perdida?

\- Simples, com a outra metade.

Ele usava uma capa que cobria o seu corpo quase que por inteiro. Apesar de cair uma chuva torrencial com direito à trovões, não era por isso que a usava. Cyrax não tinha a habilidade mimética de um Unit 6 para se passar por um humano normal, porém, sua furtividade adquirida durante anos praticando ninjitsu ainda lhe serviam para alguma coisa.

Em um beco discreto no fundo de uma peixaria, Cyrax sentava num canto e pensava no que faria. O fedor do beco era forte, mas ele não tinha mais olfato para senti-lo. Como não precisava mais comer, distinguir o aroma de coisas saborosas do fedor das nojentas se tornou irrelevante.

O ciborgue amarelo tocou seu novo rosto até perceber que pelo menos sua face verdadeira fora preservada. Com um comando mental a parte da frente do capacete se abriu. Ainda assim, sua visão mecânica e seus sentidos alterados persistiam.

Voltar a viver como mendigo lhe fez recordar sua infância sofrida na Jamaica. Porém, quanto mais ele se esforçava em lembrar do seu período pré Lin Kuei, mais essas recordações lhe eram distantes. - Meu nome é... - Ele esqueceu. Jamal não existia mais.

\- Posso me sentar ao seu lado? - Cyrax presumira que aquele mendigo havia perdido a sanidade devido à vida na rua. Dava para ver que sua roupa já fora branca um dia, mas a sujeira tornou-a cinza. Sobre a cabeça o mendigo portava um chapéu redondo de palha. Para deixar sua figura mais exótica, apesar de tantos traços culturais japoneses em sua indumentária, ele parecia ser ocidental.

\- Talvez fosse mestiço. - Pensou Cyrax, permitindo a companhia do homem com um sinal de cabeça.

\- Os deuses gostam de testar a nossa fé. - Disse o mendigo. - Aqui quem tem o azar de virar mendigo sofre mais do que nos outros países. Além da pouca assistência social, somos considerados vagabundos e inúteis. Levamos cusparada na cara, nos dão porrada... Eu tinha todos os motivos do mundo para desejar a morte, mas, sabe de uma, eu disse para mim mesmo: "não". Não vou dar aos filhos da puta o que querem.

\- Onde quer chegar?

\- Que não desista da sua vida, já que ela é a única que tem. A melhor forma de combater seus opressores é fazendo o oposto do que eles te manipulam a fazer. A vida é uma caixinha de surpresas, é preciso ficar atento, você pode se deparar com coisas extraordinárias sem nem perceber.

\- Por acaso você é um biscoito da sorte? - Cyrax se virou para continuar o diálogo com o mendigo quando percebeu que ele havia desaparecido. O ciborgue amarelo achou aquilo estranho, mas ignorou e entrou em modo off-line. Na manhã seguinte, com o céu ensolarado, ele abandonou o beco e decidiu procurar ajuda em algum clã ou grupo rival ao dos Lin Kuei. Com certeza não os Shirai Riu (se é que ainda existiam), mas talvez os Tengu, os Hassassin, os Black Dragon e até mesmo os Monges Shaolin. Mas então, para sua surpresa, o encontraram.

Ser encontrado fez com que Cyrax fosse iluminado por uma ideia. - Qualquer carro vagabundo tem GPS hoje em dia, com certeza uma empresa como a Tekunin deveria ter algo parecido nas suas máquinas. - O ciborgue amarelo, agora mais conformado com sua situação, fuçou sua base de dados cerebral em busca da informação de onde estaria aquele GPS. Ao obter a resposta, Cyrax transformou sua mão direita em lâmina giratória e fez uma rápida microcirurgia. O chip de rastreamento já não o importunaria mais.

\- Unidade LK-9T9 solicita sua rendição.

\- Você não é um número! Sektor, acorda! - O corpo de Sektor era quase que idêntico ao de Cyrax, porém, assim como os Unit 5, ele tinha sutis diferenças e seu corpo metálico era vermelho. Como Cyrax demorou à se render, Sektor interpretou isso como desobediência. O ciborgue vermelho abriu o peito com um comando mental e disparou de dentro dele um míssil pequeno e de baixo potencial destrutivo. A arma atingiu Cyrax em cheio, que foi arremessado longe, acertando um carro estacionado.

\- Já que prefere assim. - Cyrax correu até o seu adversário e aplicou nele uma voadora, que foi defendida. O contra-ataque de Sektor foi um chute que acertou as costas do ciborgue amarelo. Os dois então começaram a trocar socos e chutes. Em dado momento Cyrax jogou o seu oponente para cima e quando ele ainda estava no ar, agarrou o seu calcanhar e o arremessou no chão com violência suficiente para quebrar o asfalto. Ainda deitado, Sektor acionou seus lança chamas que ficavam na parte de trás das mãos. O fogo atingiu o rosto de Cyrax, que teve uma momentânea falha no seu sistema visual.

Sektor estava aplicando os mesmo socos que usou no Unit 6, mas agora suas mãos eram muito mais poderosas do que antes, conseguindo socar metal sem sangrar. Porém, Cyrax não era um robô irracional, o ciborgue amarelo agarrou as mãos adversárias e com o joelho na barriga dele, rolou para trás e o arremessou para longe. Na aterrissagem de cabeça, Sektor quebrou o asfalto uma segunda vez.

Sektor se teleportou em um raio verde, reaparecendo em baixo de Cyrax com o soco em movimento ascendente. Cyrax foi atingido embaixo do queixo e voou alguns metros. Quando começou a cair no chão, para completar, Sektor o atingiu na coluna com um potente golpe com a palma da mão. Cyrax estava fora de combate e seria finalizado, mas foi salvo porque Sektor recebeu uma ordem dos seus superiores. - Missão: recuperar alvo LK-4D4 com o mínimo de dano possível.

A bacia de concreto embebida em líquido não guardava mais um esqueleto metálico sem consciência. Cyrax descansava contra sua vontade nele. Ao lado de sua nova cama, haviam muitas outras. Sendo que Sektor fazia companhia a ele naquela condição. O galpão outrora vazio estava repleto de Unit 5, alguns Unit 6 e alguns poucos Unit 7. De ciborgues só haviam três. Akira, Shinnok e o mestre supremo admiravam o mais novo convertido. Sua cor era azul e seu sangue mestiço era parte humano, parte cryomancer.

 **CURIOSIDADES**

01 - Tekunin na franquia não é o nome da empresa que transformou os ninjas dos Lin Kuei em cyborgs, mas sim um clã criado por Sektor.

02 - Esse capítulo tem influência de Mortal Kombat Legacy e do filme mais recente do Robocop. Até é fácil percebê-las para quem assistiu.


	4. Alan Zane

**Cap 4 - Alan Zane**

Alan Zane da Silva precisou lutar para realizar o sonho de ser cirurgião plástico. Mesmo com a ajuda dos pais, arranjar dinheiro para custear a faculdade e os livros foi difícil. Para piorar os empregos lhe privavam tempo de estudo. Para a sua sorte, ele foi agraciado com a ajuda de um tio desconhecido que surgiu de repente e o auxiliou em seus custos. - O senhor caiu do céu. Deus deve ter te enviado. - Disse o inocente residente sem saber que o homem a qual elogiava se aproximava mais ao diabo.

Alan era um rapaz nascido em uma comunidade carioca. Negro, amante de dreds e ex-praticante de capoeira. Seu segundo nome, considerado estranho por seus amigos, foi escolhido por sua mãe devido a ela idolatrar um ator estrangeiro. Aos trinta, com um bisturi em mãos, Alan se tornou um artista.

Em seu consultório surgiu uma paciente cujo corpo poderia estampar facilmente uma capa de revista masculina. Apesar de ser hétero, Alan não se sentiu atraído por ela. Os trejeitos e a forma de falar da mulher lhe pareceram muito vulgares.

\- Qual a parte do seu corpo que lhe incomoda?

\- Meus seios poderiam ser maiores.

Alan respirou fundo para não deixar evidente seu julgamento moral. Ele achava o pedido da garota de programa fútil, mas em sua área de atuação eles eram comuns. - O máximo que posso fazer é acrescentar poucas miligramas. Mais do que isso tornaria seus seios desproporcionais, além de não ser saudável.

A cirurgia seria mais uma entre centenas já realizadas. Porém, nos dias posteriores ao procedimento, a paciente se queixou de dores. O implante infeccionou. Algo que estava longe de ser excepcional. Por mais que o material usado seja de boa qualidade e que o profissional seja capacitado, implantar algo artificial em um corpo vivo tem seus riscos. Principalmente silicone, que advêm do petróleo. De modo geral, os pacientes são mais tolerantes com problemas gerados por cirurgias necessárias à sua saúde do que nas estéticas.

No banheiro do hospital, Alan sentava em uma privada tampada usando-a como cadeira. O cirurgião tremia e suava frio. O motivo para o seu abalo emocional foi a notícia que acabara de receber.

\- Zane, precisamos conversar.

\- Agora não, tio.

\- Você não é mais criança. Não pode se esconder do mundo sempre que encontrar um problema. - O tio de Alan era um homem negro, careca e barrigudo. Seu rosto dava a impressão de ser meio inclinado para frente (como uma ladeira) e seu nariz lembrava o de um periquito. Ele usava um brinco em cada orelha e só vestia roupas de qualidade.

\- Matei uma mulher, tio Arnaldo. - Disse Alan com os olhos fechados e as mãos no rosto para esconder o choro. Arnaldo começou a dar tapas com força no joelho direito do seu sobrinho para tirá-lo do desespero.

\- Você só vai responder um processo que não dará em nada. Todo mundo sabe que não foi culpa sua. Foi uma fatalidade! - Ao dizer a última palavra, Arnaldo deu um riso agudo que conteve tapando a boca. Alan ignorou a gargalhada vinda em momento inoportuno e continuou o diálogo.

\- Não é tão simples assim. Eu posso até perder o meu registro. Tio, meu trabalho é minha vida, se eu perder ele, prefiro me... - Arnaldo deu um tapa forte no rosto de Alan que o pegou desprevenido.

\- Você é a porra de um guerreiro, caralho! - O segundo tapa foi mais fraco, mas igualmente inesperado. - Nem pense nisso! Não investi meu tempo em um covarde, mas num lutador!

Nove meses afastado, nove meses sem sentir a emoção de ter carne se dividindo perante a pressão de suas mãos. Alan Zane se enganava achando que aquela satisfação que sentia era pelo trabalho bem sucedido ou por ter salvado a vida de uma pessoa. Sim, salvado. A depender da deformidade estética, a pessoa perde toda a vontade de viver. Certa vez, Alan se forçou a acreditar que a razão de sua felicidade era o fato de um garoto ter sua queimadura do rosto amenizada. O que Zane queria negar, era que a alegria vinha de cortar o rosto do menino. O bem estar do paciente pouco importava.

\- Como você consegue encontrar eles, "Arnaldo"? - Em uma lage alta do outro lado da rua, Arnaldo olhava para uma casa antes abandonada, mas que agora recebia seu antigo morador. Arnaldo era visitado por uma figura pálida vestida com um uniforme negro cheio de espetos. Assim que o viu, Arnaldo abandonou o seu disfarce. A pessoa Arnaldo nunca existiu, ele era só um personagem criado por Shang Tsung. O feiticeiro chinês amarrava os cabelos compridos em um rabo de cavalo e vestia uma roupa vermelha cheia de símbolos orientais.

\- Eu consigo ver a alma deles, Quan Chi. Inclusive o que está escondido bem lá no fundo. Todo o potencial que pode ser liberado. - Shang Tsung preparou a ascensão de Alan e sua queda. A infecção que matou sua última paciente foi intensificada por um feitiço. E os junta médica decidiu puni-lo com a perda do registro por causa de uma manipulação dele.

\- Não entendo porque um psicopata iria escolher ser curandeiro.

Shang Tsung riu ao ouvir o termo arcaico. - Não é curandeiro, é médico. E ele não estava na profissão para salvar vidas, isso foi um efeito colateral. O que ele gostava era de cortar as pessoas.

\- Um monstro domesticado.

\- Exatamente, mas está na hora de liberar a fera.

Começou com os corpos desovados por traficantes e policiais, Alan Zane os roubava e examinava. De cirurgião ele se transformou em legista. Anotava as prováveis causas de mortes de todos só por hobby. Na antiga casa onde cresceu com sua mãe, uma pilha de mortos se formava. A vizinhança não percebeu nada, pois o médico os entupia de formol para que não fedessem.

Com o tempo examinar cadáveres perdeu a graça. Zane passou a sequestrar mendigos e depois foi evoluindo para bêbados inconvenientes até chegar em bandidos perigosos e grandes traficantes. Quando se sentiu experiente o suficiente na exploração da fisionomia humana, Alan usou o próprio corpo como cobaia. Primeiro colocou duas próteses de silicone na testa que formaram dois calombos. Depois um pequeno chifre de metal na ponta da cabeça e dois no queixo. Seu nariz foi adornado por pírcingues. Seus dentes afiados para dar uma impressão predatória. A intenção não era se tornar medonho, mas ele conseguiu.

A última alteração corporal caseira, a mais letal de todas, foram duas facas longas e retas que se projetavam do seu antebraço. Bastava pensar e elas eram expelidas. Agora Alan Zane não precisava mais de bisturis para exercer seu prazer.

\- Você está parecendo um tarkatan. - Zane não esperava visitantes e em sua nova condição ele não as desejava.

\- Quem é você? - Respondendo a sua pergunta, o homem mudou de forma e se transformou no seu padrinho.

\- Arnaldo nunca existiu, foi só um personagem que criei. Não é possível que você nunca tenha desconfiado da coincidência. O dinheiro nublou tanto o seu raciocínio assim? - Ao presenciar o impossível, Alan pareceu se dar conta da gravidade de suas últimas atitudes e entrou em desespero moral.

\- A culpa é sua! Você é o diabo!

\- Não existe Deus, Diabo, Jesus ou qualquer outra baboseira fantasiosa cristã. O que existem são os deuses anciões e as divindades menores. - Era absurdo, tendo em vista que Alan acreditava que o oriental era o capeta encarnado. Mesmo assim ele tentou expulsá-lo da casa na porrada. Começou com um chute alto, mas Shang Tsung o deteve com a palma da mão. Em seguida Alan optou por tentar um soco no nariz, mas o feiticeiro desviou com facilidade extrema. Em um último recurso, o ex-cirurgião utilizou de suas lâminas retrateis. Apesar de letais, elas eram inúteis já que não acertavam o seu alvo.

Aquela luta não representava ameaça à Shang Tsung, mas em dado momento o feiticeiro se enjoou dela. Ele uniu suas mãos em forma de concha e criou uma bola de energia vermelha alaranjada. Em seguida a atirou em Alan. O ex-cirurgião foi arremessado contra a parede da sala com tanta força que a encheu de rachaduras. Caído no chão, Alan teve que suportar a ironia do feiticeiro. - Está mais calminho agora?

\- Isso é inacreditável! - Como não podia superar seu oponente, Alan foi obrigado a ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer. Shang Tsung lhe contou sobre as regras de um torneio que acontece há cada quinhentos anos e cujo prêmio do time vencedor era o controle de mundos. - "Mortal Kombat"? Parece nome de filme B de artes marciais. - Shang Tsung ignorou o comentário e continuou com sua aula.

\- Shao Kahn já obteve nove vitórias, agora ele só precisa de mais uma para conseguir o comando da Terra. Se você nos ajudar a ganhar, você se tornará um rei. Você sabe o quanto a Terra não vai bem, você viveu em uma periferia. o seu mundo está precisando de uma nova gerência.

\- Sei não, essa conversa parece coisa de Nova Ordem Mundial e esse negócio de mundos no plural... Só existe vida na Terra.

\- Ótimo, um psicopata assassino cristão. - Disse Shang Tsung com a mão em punho para controlar a paciência que lhe escapava.

\- O que disse?

\- Gostaria de visitar esses outros mundos que você diz não existir? - Alan não acreditava no feiticeiro mesmo depois dele apresentar suas habilidades excepcionais. Ele só se deu conta que a conversa era séria quando um vórtice azul apareceu no meio da sala. - Não precisamos de naves ou nada do tipo, usamos portais. A magia muitas vezes se mostra mais eficiente do que a ciência.

Shang Tsung tentava fazer com que Zane se libertasse de suas crenças religiosas, mas levou o ex-cirurgião a um lugar que não ajudou muito. O ambiente de aparência hostil era desértico e o solo negro e pedregoso. O céu escuro era iluminado apenas por raios, não havia lua e muito menos sol. Alan relacionava aquele mundo com a interpretação do Umbral que assistiu nos filmes espiritas que sua mãe tanto assistia. - Isso é o inferno?

\- Zaterra. - Respondeu Shang Tsung. - Lugar horrível, né? Dá para imaginar que aqui já foi uma linda floresta? Os saurians, a raça dominante desse mundo, foram os responsáveis por essa catástrofe ambiental. A ganancia deles fez com que o ecossistema do planeta viesse à baixo e que se tornassem uma raça em extinção. Temo pelos humanos, pois estão trilhando o mesmo caminho. Preciso de sua ajuda. Com Shao Kahn no poder a Terra terá ordem e justiça.

\- O que tenho que fazer?

\- Basicamente, só o que você mais gosta. Cortar.

Alguns meses depois, Alan Zane foi parar em um país mais alienígena que o outro mundo a qual foi apresentado. Em uma doca chinesa que parecia estagnada na era feudal, o ex-cirurgião esperava. Para sua aparência grotesca não chamar atenção, ele vestia roupas pesadas e usava gorro. As pessoas o evitavam, pois o tinham como um marginal ou drogado. Alan não se importava nem um pouco com aquele tipo de reação. Passeando pelo docas, Alan ouviu atentamente as conversas daqueles que seriam seus concorrentes.

\- Por favor, amigo. Pode levar a minha bagagem? - Um homem louro que usava óculos escuros de noite fez o pedido à um chinês cabeludo.

\- Claro. - O chinês pegou as três malas e jogou-as na água. O louro tinha todo motivo do mundo para começar uma briga ali mesmo. Porém, sua reação foi de indiferença, no máximo achou a atitude exagerada do oriental curiosa. Alan interpretou que era pelo fato dele ser rico demais para se preocupar com coisas que para a maioria seriam custosas. - Playboy! - Exclamou Zane em murmúrios, já sentindo ódio mortal daquele homem que nem sabia de sua existência.

\- Ainda bem que não pedi para ele estacionar o meu carro.

\- Senhor Johnny Cage. - Um homem negro e careca se aproximou daquele que Alan julgava ser um mauricinho. - Poderia me dar um autógrafo? - Alan sentiu vergonha alheia ao presenciar um "irmão negro" idolatrando um "branquelo rico". - Esse eu vou ter prazer em cortar. - Pensou Zane.

\- Essas coisas que falam sobre você é tudo babaquice. Não dá para fingir aqueles movimentos.

\- Como é o seu nome?

\- Art Lean.

\- Espera um pouco, eu te conheço! Você não está fazendo sucesso no cinema tailandês? - O restante da conversa entre Art Lean e Johnny Cage era muito papinho de compadre para Alan e ele logo perdeu o interesse de bisbilhotá-la. De qualquer forma, ele não iria poder mais ouvi-la, já que o barco chegou.

O barco de madeira possuía uma carranca representando um dragão oriental na frente. Outra característica era que ele não tinha nenhum resquício de modernidade. Era movido ainda à velas. - Que brincadeira é essa? - Perguntou Johnny Cage. - Essa coisa não vai afundar, não? Isso ao menos tem banheiro ou vamos ter que cagar baldes?

Quanto mais ouvia a voz de Johnny mais Alan tinha que se controlar para não atacá-lo ali mesmo. Por ler sua alma, Shang Tsung sentiu sua agitação e o motivo dela. O feiticeiro agora trajava uma roupa preta, bem menos chamativa. - Quando chegarmos na minha ilha farei de tudo para que lute contra esse homem.

Alan Zane, que já era recluso antes de se mutilar, se tornou ainda mais arredio ao convívio social. Durante a viagem ele ficava só pelos cantos espiando aqueles que seriam seus adversários. O ex-cirurgião desconsiderava a própria aparência quando rotulava a maioria dos participantes do torneio de bizarros. Um deles tinha uma parte considerável do lado direito do rosto metálico. - O Exterminador do Futuro dos pobres. - Riu Alan da própria piada. Havia uma policial loura com jeitão de mulher macho e pelo menos dois ninjas, um azul e um amarelo. - O que é isso?! Power Rangers?! Isso é uma palhaçada?

Shang Tsung era o único a bordo que se aproximava para conversar com Alan. - E então? Apreciando a viagem?

\- É. - Disse Zane tentando ser educado.

\- Ótimo. Você vai adorar conhecer minha ilha.

\- "Sua ilha"?! Você é tão rico ao ponto de conseguir comprar uma ilha?!

\- Pode se dizer que sim.

A ilha de Shang Tsung ficava em uma parte do oceano da Terra chamada Mar Perdido, uma região só acessível através de magia. Sua biodiversidade era diferente em relação ao mar regular, porém seu clima não se diferenciava muito. Algo próximo do tropical. O barco aportou e os lutadores desembarcaram em um cenário com templos que lembravam a cultura tailandesa. As praia era paradisíaca assim como sua floresta em torno. O que chamou a atenção de Alan foi a decoração dos templos, de mal gosto no seu entender. Estátuas que representavam guerreiros ou criaturas folclóricas se encontravam espalhadas por todo o lugar.

A luta que Alan Zane almejava finalmente chegou. Logo no primeiro dia do torneio ele foi convidado a confrontar o "playboy" que conheceu nas docas. - Menino, que cara feia é essa?! - A arena de luta era ao ar livre. Shang Tsung assistia ao evento sentado em uma confortável cadeira de madeira acolchoada. Ao seu lado Quan Chi lhe fazia companhia em pé. - Acha mesmo que o seu Baraka do Paraguai dará conta do recado?

\- Ele é brasileiro e sim. Ao menos uma luta ele vencerá.

Alan expeliu suas lâminas e partiu para o confronto. Johnny Cage abriu suas pernas até as duas ficarem rentes ao chão e quando seu rosto ficou na altura da cintura do adversário ele o acertou com um soco forte na genitália. Todos os espectadores do sexo masculino compartilharam da agonia de Zane, inclusive os dois feiticeiros. - Isso é golpe baixo! - Reclamou Quan Chi.

\- Sério? Ele usa arma branca em uma competição marcial e você me repreende por usar um "golpe baixo"?! - Tirando os inscritos no torneio, a plateia era composta em sua maioria por bombados sem camisa que cobriam o rosto com uma máscara ninja vermelha e folgada. Um desses seguranças da ilha jogou um bastão que Cage não pensou duas vezes em apanhar. Zane já havia se recuperado do soco (apesar do lugar ainda estar dolorido) e voltou ao ataque. O bastão na mão de Johnny Cage se movia como uma hélice de helicóptero. Não havia como Zane se equiparar, logo ele beijou o chão após ser acertado na lateral do rosto. Shang Tsung ficou colérico com a derrota do seu protegido e Quan Chi se divertiu com o fracasso do colega feiticeiro.

\- Finalize ele! - Gritou Shang Tsung.

\- Como assim?! Já finalizei! Olhe só para ele.

\- Você realmente não sabe onde se meteu. - Shang Tsung impressionou Johnny ao saltar de forma inumana de onde estava sentado até a arena. Próximo ao corpo desacordado de Zane, o feiticeiro executou um feitiço. - Sua alma é minha! - Um raio verde com a figura de Alan saiu de dentro do corpo dele e entrou em Shang Tsung através de seus dedos.

Fatalidade!

Johnny Cage deu vários passos para trás, até cair de bunda no chão. - O que foi isso?!

\- Feitiçaria, monstros, deuses anciões... É com isso que você lida ao entrar em um Mortal Kombat. - Com um sorriso sarcástico o feiticeiro continuou. - Não te avisaram?

A pergunta de Shang Tsung fez com que a mente de Johnny Cage voltasse no tempo. Como qualquer trabalho, para ser contratado, um ator tem que passar por uma entrevista de emprego e demonstrar suas habilidades. Nesse caso, o entrevistador, que geralmente é o diretor do filme ou série, descreve o papel que ele irá assumir e o ator improvisa uma cena em cima do que lhe é dado.

Ao lado de Johnny Cage havia outro ator famoso. Os dois estavam sentados em um sofá preto de três lugares enquanto o entrevistador ficava atrás de uma mesa de escritório. - Como é o nome do filme? Mortal Kombat? A história de um torneio de artes marciais com lutadores que usam poderes mágicos? Desculpa, mas não estou interessado. Não gosto de fantasia. - O ator se levantou e caminhou para a porta sem olhar para trás.

\- Mas, senhor Van Damme, o projeto tem tudo para dar certo. Inclusive o estúdio já pensa em usar os direitos autorais para fazer um videogame. - Disse o diretor.

\- Pior ainda, não quero ter minha imagem vinculada à um produto infantil. - Quando Van Damme foi embora, o diretor e Johnny começaram a conversar mais abertamente.

\- Esses super famosos são insuportáveis! Espera só. Quando o projeto bombar ele vai querer participar e eu vou ter o prazer de negar.

\- Esqueça esse Van Damme. Vamos falar sobre o filme, Edward Boon. Como ele vai ser?

\- Pode me chamar de Ed Boon, era meu apelido na faculdade de informática. Nós iremos rodá-lo em uma ilha e suas lutas serão reais.

\- Com exceção do lance da magia, certo? - Disse Johnny em tom de brincadeira.

\- Claro que não, o cinema não existe sem magia. Você bem sabe. - Os dois apertaram as mãos e firmaram o contrato formalmente. Johnny foi embora deixando o suposto diretor Boon sozinho em seu escritório. Sem precisar mais manter seu disfarce, Shang Tsung suspendeu seu feitiço e revelou sua real forma. - Contratar um ator para o Mortal Kombat... É, talvez dê certo. E esse belga... Decepção! Se Bruce Lee ainda estivesse vivo ele toparia.

Quatro meses após o convite, Johnny Cage viajou para a China e seguiu as instruções do seu empresário que o levaram até uma doca de aparência estranha. O ator já visitou o oriente várias vezes, inclusive regiões bem pobres, e mesmo nesses lugares havia resquícios de tecnologia. Ali, fora aquilo o que os competidores traziam consigo, não havia nenhum.

O transporte do suposto elenco do filme chegou fazendo com que a preocupação de Johnny só aumentasse. - Deve ser cenográfico. - Para o seu desespero não era. O barco foi usado para levar todos até a "locação". Durante a viagem, o ator tentou aliviar a cabeça paquerando uma loura fardada.

Johnny sabia que suas cantadas não dariam em nada, ao menos não em uma primeira tentativa, mas ele gostava de seduzir. O jeito mal humorado da policial o deixou ainda mais interessado. Ele continuaria importunando a oficial, se um homem usando um chapéu redondo de palha não o interrompesse.

\- Não aceite nada do que Shang Tsung lhe oferecer. Ele promete presentear as pessoas com seus sonhos em troca de servidão, mas é tudo mentira.

\- Desculpa, não conheço nenhum Shang Tsung.

\- Ele muda tanto de nome e aparência que acredito que nem mesmo ele se conheça.

\- Qualquer ator tem que ter cuidado para não se envolver muito com os seus personagens. Esse Shang Tsung trabalhou em qual filme? Ele é do circuito asiático?

Johnny começou a acreditar que aquele homem sofria com algum delírio mental, pois ao seu entender ele falava coisas fantasiosas demais. Porém, Johnny continuou a conversar normalmente. Até por ser ateu, o ator não tinha como saber que estava diante do deus do trovão. Raiden, a divindade, era proibido pelas leis dos deuses anciões à interagir com os mortais de forma direta. Ele só podia dar conselhos e sempre se mostrando como uma figura não autoritária, de preferência bem humilde, para que o mortal decidisse segui-lo pela sua mensagem e não por intimidação. Raiden percebeu que Johnny se apiedara de sua imagem humilde e que o ator tentava ser solidário como podia, com sua companhia. Tal nobreza fez o deus do trovão valorizá-lo.

\- Você vai fazer que papel no filme?

\- Só um coadjuvante.

\- Não desanime. Muitos atores de sucesso começaram assim. Vai que você dá a sorte de impressionar o diretor de um grande estúdio. O mundo é cheio de surpresas.

\- Certamente.

 **Curiosidades**

01 - Antes da série Mortal Kombat Legacy estrear foi lançado um trailer chamado Mortal Kombat Rebirth que vendia a ideia de tornar o universo do jogo o mais pé no chão possível, mais ou menos como Nolan fez com o Batman em sua trilogia. Infelizmente, não aprovaram essa ideia que eu acredito que seria sensacional. Esse Alan Zane é o Baraka desse trailer, a história do personagem está praticamente inalterada, só coloquei ele como sendo brasileiro porque o ator que o interpretou no trailer é um capoeirista famoso por fazer pontas em filmes de artes marciais.

02 - Originalmente a ideia era fazer que Johnny Cage fosse o personagem principal do primeiro jogo Mortal Kombat, pois ele teria como dublê de corpo Jean Claude Van Damme. Porém, o ator recusou o convite. Após o sucesso do primeiro jogo, o ator ligou para Ed Boon perguntando se ele ainda estaria interessado em sua participação. Dessa vez foi o programador e desenvolvedor do jogo que recusou.

03 - A cena da embarcação foi uma cópia quase fiel à do primeiro filme. Porém, essa trama não irá seguir a risca nenhuma versão. Irá brincar com todas elas e criar novas.


	5. Sareena

**Cap 5 - Sareena**

Um garoto de quinze anos cuja vida sofrida fez com que amadurecesse cedo. Algo comum na China medieval.

\- Prefiro reinar no Inferno à servir no Paraíso. - Foi com essa frase que Quan Chi se aliou ao deus Shinnok e perdeu a alma. Quando ainda podia se considerar humano, Quan Chi era um soldado de baixa hierarquia que suportou todo o tipo de humilhações dos seus superiores. O imperador era o mais cruel, Quan Chi não podia nem sequer olhar diretamente para o seu rosto. Uma vez, por acidente, ele olhou e foi castigado severamente ao ponto de ficar acamado por duas semanas. Quan Chi ainda sofria por nutrir um amor platônico pela filha do imperador. Algo impossível não só pela diferença social, mas também porque ela o desprezava. A autoestima de Quan Chi era baixa, ele se sentia tão valorizado quanto um rato.

Esse tipo de revolta é um excelente ingrediente para a criação de um guerreiro assassino. Acreditava Shinnok.

Em uma batalha contra uma província rival, Quan Chi foi o único sobrevivente do seu regimento. Sozinho em uma região desértica, sem mantimentos ou montaria, ele peregrinou por semanas. Seu desejo de sobreviver chamou a atenção do deus do Netherrealm, que fez a ele uma visita e uma proposta.

\- Você não é um guerreiro excepcional, mas pode vir a ser. Tem potencial.

Quan Chi respondia à entidade sem dar importância, pois julgava que ela era uma alucinação provocada pelo sol quente. - Potencial para ser um cadáver eu diria.

\- Posso ensiná-lo tanta coisa. A lutar, a usar magia... Você pode até se tornar imortal. - Quan Chi riu ruidosamente ao ouvir a última parte da promessa.

\- De onde você veio? Das histórias que minha avó me contava quando eu era criança? Qual o seu nome?

\- Shinnok, deus do Netherrealm. E não faço parte do panteão fantasioso de sua cultura.

\- O que é um "netherrealm"?

\- É a verdade que existe por trás dos mitos de dimensões de tormento existentes na maioria de suas mitologias. Isso te assusta? Recusaria um pacto com um deus infernal sabendo que ele pode lhe dar tudo o que almeja?

\- Deixa de baboseira.

\- Eu posso devolvê-lo à sua província, onde você voltaria a ser um soldadinho obediente ou posso transformá-lo em um imperador no meu reino. O que prefere?

\- Prefiro reinar no Inferno à servir no Paraíso.

Nos cinco anos que se ausentou ninguém sentiu sua falta, pois ele era um pobre sozinho no mundo. Quan Chi tinha mudado. Seu cabelo comprido havia desaparecido, sua pele empalidecera ao extremo e manchas surgiram ao redor dos seus olhos. Quando regressou à sua província, os seus conterrâneos o consideraram um estrangeiro. Ninguém ousou se aproximar, pois ele transmitia uma aura sinistra. Sua roupa escura cheia de espinhos alimentava uma ideia ofensiva.

\- Para onde pensa que vai, esquisito? - Dois guardas ficavam a postos na entrada do palácio. Geralmente eram os soldados mais fortes e bem alimentados do imperador. Aquele que deu ordem para que Quan Chi se afastasse o empurrou para trás com um tapão no peito.

\- Me toque novamente e perderá sua mão. - Os dois guardas que portavam lanças interpretaram a frase como uma ameaça e atacaram. A lança do primeiro foi presa em baixo do braço direito de Quan Chi e a do segundo foi desviada com um chute. O garoto arrancou a arma que agarrou da mão do adversário e ao invés de usá-la, preferiu jogá-la longe. Estava confiante demais para se rebaixar usando a arma do inimigo. Um chute giratório alto acertou o pescoço do que ainda estava armado pondo-o para dormir. O desarmado Quan Chi derrubou com uma rasteira e bateu sua cabeça várias vezes no chão até que ela estourasse.

Brutalidade!

Dentro dos muros do palácio, nos jardins, Quan Chi atraiu a atenção de vários lanceiros. A superioridade numérica da guarda pessoal do imperador não o impressionou. Pelo contrário, ele esperava mais. Quan Chi abriu um portal, que mais parecia um vórtice com a beirada verde e o centro negro, e fez com que dois soldados fossem puxados e reaparecessem bem alto no céu. A queda foi fatal.

Todos os outros lanceiros ao presenciarem aquilo ficaram temerosos, mas permaneceram enfrentando o feiticeiro. - Bonecos. Marionetes. - Dizia Quan Chi ao entender que lutavam não por honra, mas por terem sido adestrados para isso desde sempre. Dois guardas foram abatidos com bolas de energia verde e outros três foram forçados a se suicidarem por intermédio de magia. Depois de tanta demonstração de poder, o restante dos guardas fugiram, deixando a família imperial a própria sorte.

O imperador, a imperatriz e a princesa foram colocados de pé, lado a lado. Enquanto isso Quan Chi imaginava o que faria com eles. - Esqueçam os seus nomes, darei novas identidades a vocês. De agora em diante serão meus escravos. - O feitiço jogado no trio fez com que ficassem paralisados, mas conscientes de tudo.

Por puro sadismo, Quan Chi amaldiçoou o imperador. O homem de sessenta anos fora transformado em uma jovem ocidental atraente de cabelos castanhos e encaracolados. Uma mudança de sexo em uma sociedade patriarcal severa era muita humilhação, facilmente o imperador iria preferir a morte, mas o feiticeiro previu isso. - Seu nome será Siann e eu te proíbo de se machucar propositadamente ou de planejar a própria morte através de esquemas ou manipulação de terceiros.

A imperatriz, apesar de ter levado uma punição mais branda, também sofreu. A maldição jogada nela a rejuvenesceu. Algo que na teoria soava positivo, mas que na pratica era terrível. A oriental se tornou uma loura bem europeia, perdendo sua identidade. - Meu mestre me apresentou ao povo nórdico. Me interessei por uma mulher deles e por isso a transformei nela. Seu nome será Mika.

Já o seu amor proibido, a filha do imperador, Quan Chi não teve coragem de brincar com sua aparência. Apenas dominou sua mente para que ela se tornasse leal. - Você não mais me esnobará e se chamará Sareena daqui por diante. - A única mudança física na princesa foi o cabelo, que ganhou uma mecha branca e traços escuros finos no canto dos olhos. Quan Chi não intencionava aquele efeito. Ele cogitou se não foi algum dano colateral do feitiço ou se ele não o executou de maneira errada.

Uma das vantagens de ser uma divindade é poder se teleportar para qualquer parte do tempo e do espaço e em qualquer mundo que compõem o universo. Tamanho poder na mão de tantos seres é controlado por leis criadas pelos deuses anciões. Eles são os seres pensantes mais antigos da eternidade, sendo precedidos apenas pelo grande Deus. - Quanta crueldade. Me impressionou vinda de alguém que viu tão poucos verões. - Disse Shinnok.

\- Mestre?

\- Mas você está cometendo um erro grave. Usar tanta magia fará com que seu corpo envelheça rápido. Magia tem preço.

Ao ouvir a palavra envelhecer, o feiticeiro iniciante procurou a primeira superfície reflexiva ao alcance, no caso uma bandeja prateada. De vinte anos sua idade pulou para quarenta. - Mentiroso! Você disse que eu seria imortal!

Shinnok abraçou o seu aprendiz pelo ombro e o levou até a parte externa do palácio. O deus mostrou ao feiticeiro os corpos dos guardas que ele matara. - A alma de qualquer ser vivo permanece em seu corpo por pelo menos um dia após a morte. Almas são a maior fonte de energia do universo. - Quan Chi se aproximou do primeiro cadáver, apontou a palma de sua mão esquerda para ele e gritou quase que instintivamente. Shinnok guiava seus pensamentos facilitando sua aprendizagem.

\- Sua alma é minha! - A energia verde pulsou do morto em direção ao feiticeiro. Quan Chi examinou o rosto com a mão e percebeu com um sorriso que sua juventude havia retornado.

"Prefiro reinar no Inferno". Apesar de ser dita de forma impensada, Quan Chi acreditava no que dizia. Porém, ao ser confrontado com a realidade, o jovem percebeu que ser um imperador infernal não era tão prazeroso quanto imaginava. As coisas que via através do muro de sua fortaleza alimentou pesadelos hediondos durante anos. O inferno cristão inexistia, mas o Netherrealm era uma realidade similar. Sua ordem social não era muito diferente da realidade terrena da época feudal. Haviam os privilegiados que viviam em palácios ou castelos e os plebeus. Quem se tornava imperador controlava um feudo, sendo que os imperadores do Netherrealm viviam brigando entre si por terras, almas e poder.

Os plebeus eram almas torturadas cujo único proposito era sofrer. Após séculos de tortura eles podiam evoluir e se tornarem demônios. Quando isso acontecia podiam torturar os outros. No entanto, se morressem nessa forma, eles voltavam a ser apenas almas e precisavam sofrer tudo novamente para recuperar o status de demônio. Entre esses demônios uma minoria era agraciada com a sorte de conseguir uma vaga em um palácio.

Quem vivia nos palácios não era torturado e nem corria o risco de ser rebaixado. Porém, isso não significava que não sofriam. Todos eles eram escravos dos imperadores e devido à magia não podiam lhe recusar um pedido. Siann, Mika e Sareena eram servas de Quan Chi. Apesar de manterem a forma humana, foram transformadas em demônios pelo feiticeiro. Assim como "seu dono", elas não envelheciam, eram imortais. Isso significava que a servidão delas seria eterna. A menos que alguma força poderosa interviesse.

Uma sala do trono, uma biblioteca cheia com tomos sobre magia (principalmente negra), câmaras de tortura, quartos... Quan Chi não precisava dormir, mas usava suas camas para outras atividades. Geralmente escolhia Sareena para acompanhá-lo, mas as vezes explorava as outras duas ou até mesmo as três de vez. Com o passar dos séculos o ambiente tornou o feiticeiro depravado. Não só sexualmente. A crueldade do feiticeiro cresceu exponencialmente, transformando-o numa criatura mais temível do que os demônios que controlava em seu feudo.

\- Homens... - Só por divertimento, Quan Chi acorrentou os pulsos e os calcanhares de sua escrava favorita e a forçou a acompanhá-lo nua pelo castelo. O feiticeiro sabia que receberia visitas naquele dia e por isso obrigou Sareena à isso. Quan Chi gostava de humilhá-la. Porém, devido à tanto tempo de degradação, Sareena se habituou ao modo de como era tratada e se tornou emocionalmente indiferente.

A visitante era uma oriental vestida toda de branco, inclusive os sapatos e o enorme chapéu. Apesar de ser uma mulher, ela não ficou indignada ao presenciar o que Quan Chi fazia com sua escrava. Sua aparência humana e sua roupa transpareciam uma ideia de paz, mas era uma ilusão. Ela era tão diabólica quanto o feiticeiro, talvez até mais. Uma imperatriz infernal, também serva de Shinnok. Enquanto Quan Chi era acompanhado por uma mulher pelada, sua convidada era escoltada por um oni. Uma espécie de demônio que variava em tamanho e forma. Aquele era grande, azul e portador de três olhos amarelos (um na testa). O monstro carregava uma corrente presa à uma bola de ferro como arma.

\- Ashrah, a que devo a honra? - Disse Quan Chi fingindo cortesia. - E quem é o seu amigo?

\- Seu nome é Moloch e ele me odeia. Me mataria se pudesse. Meu oni gosta tanto de mim quanto sua prostituta de você. Não existe bondade no Inferno e não desvie do assunto da conversa.

\- Que seria?

Sareena apesar de presente, não captou quase nada da conversa. A discussão girava em torno das mesmas coisas de sempre: quebra de barreiras territoriais e almas roubadas. Os imperadores passavam a eternidade nisso. - Seria essa sua danação? - Cogitava Sareena em pensamento. - Se preocupar com poder por toda eternidade. Nunca ficar feliz com o que possuem. - Invisível para todos, com exceção de Sareena, uma figura exótica ao ambiente apareceu. Um homem de aparência humilde usando um chapéu de palha oriental.

\- Sareena! - O grito do seu mestre fez com que a escrava voltasse sua atenção às suas obrigações. Enquanto isso sua suposta miragem desaparecia. Os mestres conversavam andando e seus servos tinham que acompanhá-los. Os calcanhares acorrentados de Sareena dificultavam seu caminhar, mas isso fora planejado. Fazia parte da humilhação.

Como tudo naquele reino, a negociação durou uma eternidade. Quando terminou, Sareena suspirou aliviada, porém o sofrimento do seu dia ainda não havia terminado. Seu mestre a levou à um dos quartos do seu castelo e se despiu usando magia. - Você me deixa louco desse jeito, princesinha. - O feiticeiro deitou nu todo esparramado na sua cama e bateu com a palma da mão direita no colchão para indicar que sua escrava se deitasse com ele. Sareena já estava quase atendendo sua ordem quando o homem de chapéu de palha que julgava ser uma alucinação apareceu para todos em meio à trovões.

Quan Chi tentava esconder o medo, pois sabia quem era aquele homem. Sareena ficou com um olhar perdido, pois não estava entendendo o que acontecia. - Você não tem direitos sobre esse reino, deus do trovão! Ele pertence ao meu mestre! Volte para a Terra, que é seu mundo por direito.

\- Você aprisionou uma alma pura nesse Inferno. Liberte-a agora!

\- Os deuses não podem interferir nos assuntos dos mortais! Lembra-se, Raiden?

\- Nem você e nem sua escrava são mortais. Essa regra não se aplica aqui.

\- "Alma pura"?! Ela me humilhava e...

\- Você não pode usar seu sofrimento para justificar suas ações por toda eternidade! Para tudo tem limite. Se não me obedecer e abrir a boca novamente você não vai gostar.

\- Ela é minha por direito! Shinnok aparecerá e...

Sareena tentou conter o riso, mas não conseguiu e a gargalhada escapou de sua garganta. Raiden invocou raios de suas mãos com precisão cirúrgica que atingiram a virilidade do feiticeiro. A explosão de sangue marcou o fim da exploração sexual de suas escravas. Com outros raios Raiden libertou Sareena de suas correntes e por último abril um portal para fora daquele reino. O teleporte levou os dois para um um monastério shaolin na Terra. Os monges já esperavam pela chegada dos dois e trataram logo de cobrir a moça com lençóis.

Apesar do lugar tentar manter sua tradição ancestral, ele possuía traços de modernidade. Por exemplo, um monge usava aparelho auricular. - Quantos anos eu passei naquele inferno? Por que você não me resgatou antes? - A indiferença emocional da princesa ruiu e ela começou a chorar copiosamente.

\- Desde que era humana você acompanhou negociações de lordes, certo? No Netherrealm elas aconteciam sobre a mesma lógica e igualmente acontecem entre os deuses. Como somos imortais não raramente perdemos a noção do tempo e esquecemos que os humanos não podem esperar para sempre. - Para a surpresa dos monges, Raiden, o mais importante dos deuses da Terra, ajoelhou-se perante Sareena. - Não vou ofendê-la pedindo que me perdoe. Só peço que não use do seu sofrimento como desculpa para machucar os outros. Foi isso que transformou Quan Chi em um monstro.

\- E meus pais?

\- Infelizmente Shinnok ficou com a alma deles durante a barganha. Desculpe pela escolha horrível de palavras. Não serve de consolo, eu sei. Mas tenha certeza que mesmo na posição de escravos, os seus pais estão tornando a vida de Quan Chi um inferno.

No Netherrealm, Quan Chi sentava-se em seu trono tentando emular toda a pompa de antigamente. Porém, sua vergonha era visível. A todo momento ele ajeitava suas calças procurando algo que não estava mais ali.

\- Senhor Quan Chi. - Disse Siann, o pai de Sareena, que fora amaldiçoado com uma mudança de sexo. - Não deseja relaxar em seu quarto? - De tão envergonhado o feiticeiro desviou o olhar.

\- Não, vá procurar o que fazer. - Disse Quan Chi enxotando a escrava com um gesto de mão. Sem ter recebido ordem para isso, Siann se despiu e sentou no chão com as pernas abertas. Em seguida começou a se tocar. - Ser mulher tem suas vantagens. Acho até que devo te agradecer. - Para não revelar o que todo mundo já sabia, Quan Chi engoliu sua raiva. - Meu povo usava um tipo de erva que era muito boa para quando um homem atingia uma certa idade e não conseguia executar as suas funções matrimoniais. Eu precisei delas duas vezes quando ainda era humano, confesso. Você poderia usá-las também.

\- Por que eu precisaria delas?!

\- Está certo, um mago tão poderoso que cria portais e invoca demônios deve poder lidar com isso. Você literalmente levanta defunto, com certeza deve conseguir levantar...

\- AAAAHHH! - Em um ataque de ódio, Quan Chi desperdiçou sua magia inundando seu castelo com sua energia verde. O imperador envelhecera trinta anos em sua aparência. - Raiden! Não quero nem saber se você é um deus! Eu vou destruir você e sua preciosa Terra! - Distraído com sua fúria, o feiticeiro não percebia a satisfação de Siann.

Na Terra, no templo shaolin, Sareena era tratada de seus traumas pelos monges. Um deles, desavisado, tentou chamá-la tocando em seu ombro. A reação instintiva da guerreira foi socá-lo no rosto. Ele poderia facilmente desviar do ataque, mas preferiu suportar a dor do que ver a fúria da moça alimentada. - Calma. Apesar de ensinarmos artes marciais aqui, esse é um lugar de paz.

\- Desculpa, eu...

\- Tudo bem, eu sei quem é você e pelo que passou. - O monge, que ao contrário da maioria era cabeludo, estendeu a mão para a moça. Shareena não respondeu ao gesto porque nunca tinha o visto. Na China medieval não existia aperto de mão e muito menos no Netherrealm. O monge entristeceu, pois interpretou que ela desconfiava dele.

\- Como se chama, monge cabeludo?

\- Liu Kang. - Respondeu rindo o monge, achando graça sobre o comentário sobre o seu penteado. - Ser campeão marcial aqui traz algumas regalias. Uma delas é a liberdade no corte do cabelo.

\- Eu o vi se despedindo dos outros monges. Vai à algum lugar?

\- Sim. Participar de um torneio de artes marciais.

\- No meu tempo existiam muitos. Eu gostaria de participar também, descarregar as frustrações.

\- Não. Vai por mim, nem o guerreiro mais amante de sua função gostaria de participar desse. - Os monges, de modo geral, eram pessoas muito inocentes, pois conviviam pouco com a malícia do mundo moderno. Conversando com os monges certos, Shareena acabou descobrindo o que era o torneio e qual era sua serventia. Durante a noite, aos berros, ela chamou pelo nome do deus do trovão. Gritou até sua voz enfraquecer, mas no fim acabou conseguindo chamar a atenção da entidade.

\- Você ainda quer o meu perdão? Pois bem, se você me aceitar como uma representante da Terra no Mortal Kombat eu o perdoarei. - A noite tinha um céu limpo, sem o menor sinal de chuva, mas o relâmpago iluminou a região e anunciou sua chegada. Agora que não precisava mais se disfarçar de humilde, Raiden trajava uma roupa digna de uma divindade. Apesar de manter o mesmo chapéu.

\- Você não precisa fazer isso. O que quer provar?

\- Quan Chi estará lá. Se eu matá-lo meus pais serão salvos.

\- O feiticeiro é poderoso demais para você.

\- Mas no torneio ele terá que lutar como mortal, certo? Isso o deixará vulnerável.

\- Menos do que você pensa. Mesmo sem sua imortalidade ele ainda tem sua magia.

\- Eu sei um ou dois truques. Me coloque no barco.

Meses depois, Sareena já estava no barco que rumava até a ilha de Shang Tsung. Apesar dos competidores exóticos, nenhum deles chamou sua atenção. Para quem viveu quinhentos anos no Inferno não havia aparência que fosse estranha demais. Apesar da embarcação ser antiquada, chegaram ao destino com uma rapidez considerável. Somente três horas de viagem. O barco aportou em uma praia paradisíaca, mas que a lutadora conseguia sentir ter uma energia estranha. Inúmeros competidores, sendo que as fases eliminatórias eram ao pé da letra. Eliminavam vidas. Sareena assistiu à um feiticeiro sugar a alma de um homem que lutava com lâminas presas aos braços e viu um ninja amarelo matar um azul ao cuspir fogo nele. Na terceira luta seu nome foi chamado. A plateia era considerável, mas Sareena conseguia ver Quan Chi entre eles. O feiticeiro a fuzilava com o olhar.

Sareena subiu na arena de combate sem saber quem seria seu oponente, quando descobriu um misto de emoções dominou o seu corpo. Alegria era a mais intensa delas. A moça até se esqueceu que estava em um torneio mortal. - Mãe! - O pedido de carinho da filha foi respondido com um chute no canto de sua boca que quase deslocou seu maxilar. A tristeza de Mika era visível. - Desculpa, mas não tenho outra opção.

Mika batia na filha e esta pouco reagia, basicamente só desviava da maioria dos ataques. - Por favor, querida, lute direito! Se você perder poderá voltar para aquele inferno.

\- E se você perder só os deuses sabem o que poderá acontecer. Eu aguentei quinhentos anos lá, posso aguentar mais meio século. - Mika deu mais dois socos na filha e uma rasteira que a derrubou.

\- Elas estão se contendo? - Perguntou Quan Chi sarcástico. - Espera que tenho a solução para isso. - Duas armas foram jogadas na arena, uma espada serrilhada e uma lança cuja ponta mais parecia um machado. Não havia escolha, se as duas se recusassem a lutar seria uma infração das regras e ambas seriam punidas com a morte.

\- Desculpa, mãe. - Sareena golpeou com a espada serrilhada mirando várias direções. Mika só bloqueava os ataques. Chegou um ponto que sua arma, cuja base era de madeira, não mais resistiu e partiu. Com Mika de guarda aberta, Sareena recebeu a ordem de Shang Tsung. - Finalize ela! - Para não ter que assassinar sua própria mãe, Sareena tomou uma decisão drástica. - Meu pai não pode se matar, mas eu posso. - Com a lâmina serrilhada de sua arma a garota cortou a própria garganta.

Hara Kiri!

Quan Chi se aproximou do corpo da garota morta satisfeito, apontou sua mão para ela e começou a falar: - Sua alma é... - Um raio o atingiu pelas costas de surpresa o arremessando para o outro lado da arena. Raiden havia aparecido em sua mais gloriosa forma.

\- Você não torturou essa garota o suficiente, feiticeiro eunuco?! Ela irá ao seu lugar de direito e que nem você ou seu falso deus ousem interferir. - Eunuco? A palavra do deus do trovão pareceu ecoar pela plateia. Risinhos começaram a surgir e o antes temido feiticeiro virou motivo de chacota. Quan Chi deveria assistir ao torneio até o final, mas por se sentir humilhado com a revelação de sua intimidade, preferiu voltar ao seu reino.

\- Puta desgraçada! - Em seu palácio, em um caldeirão cheio de sangue borbulhante, o feiticeiro invocou o seu mestre. Shinnok não apareceu em sua forma corpórea, mas sim através do sangue que tomou forma. A divindade demonstrava impaciência.

\- O que foi?!

\- Raiden, ele...

\- Te transformou em mulher? Eu sei disso.

\- Por favor, não me humilhe mais.

\- Você quer o quê? Seu brinquedinho de volta? Pois tome. - Com uma magia o deus do Netherrealm recuperou Quan Chi de sua castração.

\- Obrigado, mestre.

\- Não me chame novamente por causa de algo tão frívolo. Suas escravas são guerreiras assassinas e não objetos sexuais. Cometa qualquer ato libidinoso com elas novamente e eu farei com que castração pareça uma punição branda.

\- Sim, mestre. Perdoe-me.

A divindade do Netherrealm era cruel, após a sua ordem ele enviou ao feiticeiro uma tentação para provocá-lo a desobedece-lo. A moça apareceu através de um portal, era uma mulata de cabelos cheios que conseguia vestir ainda menos roupa que as outras duas escravas de Quan Chi. - Como você perdeu Sareena estou te presenteando com outra serva, seu nome é Sora. Veja bem o que fará com ela. - Shinnok desapareceu assim que "presenteou" seu servo. Quan Chi engoliu em seco ao ver o jeito provocativo da guerreira se portar. "Prefiro reinar no inferno à servir no Paraíso". Quan Chi não tinha mais tanta certeza dessa frase.

 **CURIOSIDADES**

01 - É mostrado que Quan Chi tem três servas que o seguem, no seriado Conquest elas recebiam um nome e uma aparência e no jogo Mythologies Sub-Zero outra. Sareena é a única que aparece no trio dessa trama que foi retirada do jogo. Ela inclusive é personagem jogável em algumas versões de jogos de luta do Mortal Kombat. A origem das servas eu inventei, pois em nenhuma fonte é revelado. No seriado Conquest dá a entender implicitamente por conversas que as escravas de Quan Chi também o servem sexualmente. Levando a discussão para o mundo real, um homem cruel escravizando mulheres bonitas não poderia acabar bem.

02 - A Midway antes de criar Mortal Kombat fez um jogo que serviu como esboço. Ele também mostrava um torneio com vários ninjas coloridos e um dos personagens era igual à Raiden, só mudando o nome. Esse jogo já tinha finalizações sangrentas, apesar de não receberem o nome de Fatality. O do sósia do Raiden era eletrocutar o pênis do adversário fazendo com que ele explodisse (!). Joguei esse jogo quando era criança e infelizmente esqueci o seu nome e não encontrei menção na internet.

03 - A ideia do Shinnok em forma de sangue sendo invocado de um caldeirão saiu de uma minissérie em quadrinhos baseada no jogo Mortal Kombat 4 que li quando adolescente. Não tenho certeza, mas acho que a revista era produção nacional.


	6. Edenia

**Cap 7 – Edenia**

Muitos folclores terrenos surgiram de interpretações errôneas de mortais que tiveram algum vislumbre de outro mundo ou reino. Edenia, por exemplo, originou o mito do Eden. Seu mundo era reconhecido pelos deuses como o mais belo de toda a criação. Seu povo descendia diretamente dos deuses, o que os tornavam especiais entre todas as outras raças dos outros reinos. Seus corpos semelhantes ao dos humanos eram sempre belos e em forma. Não eram imortais, pois o cansaço do mundo os abatia. Porém, eles alcançavam facilmente cinquenta mil anos de idade. Com uma expectativa de vida tão elevada e com tantas riquezas desenvolvidas por sua magia e tecnologia, eles acabaram tornando o seu mundo visado.

\- Essa roupa revela demais! - A princesa Kitana vestia uma roupa azul que se assemelhava à de uma odalisca, porém conseguia ser ainda mais sexualizado.

\- Deixa de bobagem, menina. - Disse sua mãe, Sindel, que a aprontava para uma cerimônia de noivado com a ajuda de algumas criadas. - Você tem só dois mil anos, tem mais é que aproveitar. - Apesar da idade avançadíssima para os nossos padrões, Kitana aparentava ter quinze anos no máximo. Sua mãe, Sindel, tinha dez mil e aparentava ter dezoito. As duas eram bem parecidas: corpos em forma, cabelos negros até a cintura. Porém, Kitana parecia ser asiática enquanto Sindel tinha uma aparência mais ocidental. As etnias de Edenia se assemelhavam à da Terra, no entanto eles não se classificavam por elas.

O clima de Edenia não era dividido em estações do ano. Era sempre um calor agradável durante o dia e uma brisa gostosa durante a noite. Sua atmosfera era mais saudável e a aguá possuía uma qualidade superior em comparação à nossa não importando em qual época se fizesse tal comparação. Eles não conheciam água salgada, seus oceanos eram de água doce e potável. A geografia desse paraíso era rico em montanhas, cachoeiras e florestas verdejantes cheias de vida. A fauna edeniana era completamente diferente da nossa. A maioria dos seus animais seriam facilmente rotulados por nós como mágicos. A arquitetura de sua cultura lembrava vagamente a asiática feudal, porém, as casas e templos eram muito mais belos e ornamentados. Suas cidades mantinham um clima interiorano apesar de fornecerem aos seus moradores tudo o que precisavam de modernidade e conforto.

\- O seu pretendente vem conhecê-la, esse é um passo importante para qualquer mulher. Ajuda se você conseguir encantá-lo.

\- Mas precisa ser desse jeito? Estou praticamente nua!

\- Você poderia ir nua se quisesse, mas não seria muito adequado em uma festa formal. - Na sociedade edeniana, sexo e nudez não eram tabus. Porém, haviam ocasiões e lugares em que tais atos eram considerados inapropriados. Sexo e amor eram desassociados, sendo socialmente aceito que marido e mulher transassem com outras pessoas. Palavras como prostituta(o), estupro, vulgar e pedofilia não eram traduzíveis em edeniano, pois eles nunca precisaram usar tais termos. O índice de violência sexual era zero. Mais do que isso, em bilhões de anos de civilização nunca houve caso algum.

\- Ele já deveria ter chegado. - Se queixou Kitana. - Será que desistiu?

Sindel riu da suspeita da filha. - Duvido, amor. Ele deve ter seus motivos.

Edenia não tinha cavalos, mas possuía animais equivalentes. A montaria que levava o príncipe era um equino robusto de oito patas que conseguia correr à uma velocidade superior à de um carro. O príncipe Rain perseguia dois indivíduos que fingiam serem locais, mas que ele sabia se tratar de invasores. Um se disfarçava de uma idosa, o outro de um jovem que representava o papel de neto. Assim que os alcançou, o príncipe ficou de pé em cima de sua montaria e a usou como suporte para aplicar uma voadora na falsa senhora. Ele atingiu a mandíbula da velha e ela saiu rolando no chão.

\- Você matou minha avó! - O desespero do jovem era tão genuíno que convenceria a maioria, mas não Rain.

\- Eu sou filho de Argus, o deus protetor do reino de Edenia! Sei reconhecer um demônio quando os vejo.

O jovem fez uma expressão de raiva, revelando sua natureza antes mesmo de mostrar sua real forma. Um monstro verde detentor de uma enorme corcunda e cujo rosto era assimétrico. Rain desembainhou sua espada e com golpes rápidos decapitou o monstro. A falsa idosa era ainda mais hedionda em aparência. Grandes asas de morcego, pele escura e olhos avermelhados que apontavam em direções diferentes. A demônio tentou golpear o príncipe com suas garras, mas ele era rápido demais para ela. Primeiro Rain decepou suas mãos e em seguida, após girar o próprio corpo, a feriu mortalmente no peito.

Rain tinha cinco mil anos e aparentava ter dezesseis. Seu corpo era magro e seus braços finos como qualquer adolescente regular. Porém, sua aparência escondia um lutador fenomenal. Sua pele era branca e seu cabelo escuro e liso era curto. O semideus gostava de vestir uma roupa púrpura rica em detalhes.

Horas depois, Rain se apresentou ao palácio do rei Jerrod e se curvou diante de sua presença em sinal de respeito. Presentes na sala do trono estavam Sindel, sentada ao lado do seu rei e Kitana, que aguardava em pé um pedido de casamento formal que nunca veio. - Vim do leste, vossa alteza. Pela primeira vez em eras enfrentamos esse tipo de problema. Demônios. Estamos lidando com uma invasão. - Apesar da gravidade do assunto tratado, Kitana só pensava no pedido de casamento não realizado.

\- Feiticeiros e demônios abrindo portais entre reinos não é incomum. - Disse Jerrod. - Por que acha se tratar de uma invasão?

\- Os demônios que matei usavam o símbolo do dragão. Eles trabalhavam para Shao Kahn.

\- O conquistador de mundos quer vir para Edenia?! Pois que tente! Será recebido com aço!

É fácil formar um exército numeroso quando se tem uma população que se mantém jovem por eras e que não conhece doenças. Uma feiticeira vidente que era criada de Jerrod disse ao rei quando e onde a horda inimiga planejava fazer um ataque maciço. Para inspirar coragem em seus subordinados, o rei fez questão de permanecer na linha de frente. Com trinta mil guerreiros à sua disposição, o rei achava que sua vitória seria garantida. Todos vestiam armaduras douradas cintilantes e portavam espadas e escudos feitos com o melhor aço daquele reino.

O primeiro problema enfrentado por Jerrod foi a espera. O inimigo demorava de chegar fazendo com que as formações militares começassem a se desmanchar. - Mantenham a posição ou juro pelos deuses que arranco a orelha de vocês! - Assim que o rei terminou de falar a terra passou a tremer sutilmente. Parecia um principio de terremoto, mas abalos sísmicos não existiam em Edenia então ninguém fez a correlação. - O que é isso?

\- Centauros, meu rei. - Respondeu Rain, que conhecia o galope estrondoso daquelas tropas de longa data.

Homens estupidamente musculosos da cintura para cima, cavalos da cintura para baixo. Chifres pontiagudos na cabeça, um grande espeto em cada cotovelo e uma enorme calda pontuda de metal. Além de detentores de grande força física, eles eram resistentes à muitas magias. - Estamos em maioria, não será uma luta difícil. - Disse Jerrod para acalmar seus subordinados.

O exército centauro se chocou com o edeniano fazendo grande abalo. Os quadrupedes não portavam armas, pois as achavam desnecessárias devido à sua força física. Muitos edenianos sucumbiram sob suas patas, através de seus socos ou por terem sido empalados por suas caudas. No entanto, os centauros também tiveram baixas consideráveis. O aço edeniano era tão bom que conseguia cortar com facilidade o couro duro deles. Rain não foi tocado uma única vez tamanha era sua agilidade. O príncipe decapitou vários inimigos e estripou tantos outros. Os centauros foram derrotados, os poucos que sobreviveram fugiram floresta à dentro. Os edenianos comemoraram, mas a alegria durou pouco.

\- Também sou uma guerreira. - Disse Kitana. - Meu lugar é ao lado do meu pai.

\- Sim, você é uma guerreira excelente por sinal. - Disse Sindel. - Mas o seu lugar não é ao lado dele na batalha. Você é sua única filha, se os dois morrerem será o fim da linhagem de Jerrod.

Enquanto mãe e filha conversavam, uma terceira mulher entrava no quarto sem pedir licença. Apesar da falta de decoro, ela pôs o seu joelho esquerdo no chão e abaixou a cabeça. Sua roupa era verde e sua boca ficava coberta por um pano da mesma cor. Ela portava um bastão violeta brilhante, obviamente detentor de propriedades mágicas. - Meu nome é Jade. Recebi a honra de ser nomeada pelo rei com o cargo de guarda-costas pessoal da princesa.

\- Não preciso de guarda-costas! - Kitana tentou sair do quarto, mas Jade a impediu colocando o seu bastão no meio do caminho. - Tire essa coisa da minha frente!

\- Também fui ordenada a impedi-la de sair do seu quarto para garantir sua segurança. - Kitana com o braço tirou o bastão de seu caminho e tentou acertar a lateral do corpo de Jade com um chute, mas a ninja esmeralda bloqueou a investida com o seu bastão. Com uma rasteira, Jade derrubou Kitana e quando esta tentou levantar, recebeu uma forte porrada no braço direito com o bastão. Kitana começou a chorar. - Você não é uma guerreira, é só uma menina mimada que sabe alguns golpes.

\- Precisava de tudo isso? - Repreendeu Sindel.

\- Eu posso ensiná-la a ser uma guerreira de verdade, como ela finge ser. Mas se a rainha me autorizar a ser mestra dela terá que ficar ciente que lágrimas serão o mínimo. - Sem que a filha percebesse, Sindel acenou positivamente com a cabeça. A rainha achava que um pouco de disciplina e esforço fariam bem para amadurecer sua menina.

Em qualquer batalha, não importa em que mundo ou época ocorra, ninguém fica lutando incessantemente. Há momentos de pausa. O exército de Jerrod após derrotar os centauros pôde ter algumas horas de descanso. Alguns poucos aproveitaram a pausa para cochilar, outros faziam refeições leves, mas a maioria conversava para distrair a tensão. Jerrod e Rain estavam entre esse último grupo. O rei enaltecia a beleza de sua filha e prometia ao príncipe séculos de felicidade e fartura se casasse com ela.

\- Ela é... Ciumenta?

Jerrod era um homem de aparência intimidadora. Musculoso, alto, cabeludo e de barba espessa. Ele gostava de tirar proveito de sua feição para se divertir. - Você quer me perguntar se ela aceita poligamia? - Jerrod riu satisfeito por ter conseguido constranger um semideus. - Isso só diz respeito ao casal, pergunte à ela.

De vez em quando chovia em Edenia, mas esses momentos eram raros. Chuvas torrenciais só aconteciam de milênio a milênio. Mesmo estando fora da época, o céu começou a ficar nublado e a relampejar. Jerrod olhou para cima sentindo que havia algo de errado com o clima. - Eles estão chegando. Demônios! Consigo senti-los. - A chuva forte despencou de repente fazendo com que alguns soldados usassem seus escudos como guarda-chuva. - Vou demonstrar à eles o poder do sangue de Argus.

Os demônios eram variados em forma, cor e tamanho. Centenas deles. De uma forma não natural os raios começaram a despencar e abater vários. Os edenianos gritaram de satisfação ao presenciarem a morte de inúmeros monstros antes mesmos deles terem a chance de alcançá-los. Já enfraquecidos após o ataque dos relâmpagos, os demônios foram abatidos com facilidade assim que se chocaram com o exército edeniano. - Quem é o responsável por esse ataque?! Se revele invasor covarde! - Gritou o rei Jerrod, que foi ouvido.

Um portal foi aberto e de dentro dele emergiu um homem extremamente musculoso que media um pouco mais de dois metros. Ele usava um capacete samurai branco estilizado para esconder o rosto com uma máscara de caveira e grandes ombreiras vermelhas com espinhos. O conquistador gostava de exibir o seu corpo forte e por isso andava quase nu, preservando apenas sua região intima com uma sunga preta. Em sua mão ele portava um pesado martelo de metal entalhado com o símbolo do dragão.

\- Você me chama de covarde, Jerrod? Pois eu devolvo a ofensa! Prove que eu estou enganado e me humilhe em um confronto de honra. Eu o desafio ao Mortal Kombat! O vencedor leva tudo! Se ganhar pode ficar com outworld. Mas se eu vencer eu levo Edenia.

Jerrod deu dois passos para frente, dando sinal de que aceitaria o desafio, mas Rain segurou seu ombro. -Você não é obrigado a aceitar. Ele é o imperador Shao Kahn, conquistador de mundos. É um semideus tão poderoso que rivaliza os deuses.

\- Não serei visto como covarde pelos meus homens!

\- Não é covardia recusar uma luta que se sabe não ter chances de ganhar. Você vai colocar o seu mundo em risco por orgulho?!

\- Eu aceito! - Gritou o rei para o imperador, esse último sorriu e preparou o seu martelo para ceifar mais uma vida.

\- Jerrod, se você perder não honrarei a sua morte e não dividirei o meu sangue com ninguém remotamente próximo à sua família. Vença, se não considere o meu casamento com Kitana cancelado.

Em um ímpeto de bravura desmedida, o rei saltou sobre o seu adversário segurando sua espada com as duas mãos. Shao Kahn bloqueou o ataque com o cabo do seu martelo e chutou o rei na barriga. O chute do imperador era tosco e sem técnica, mas ele era tão forte que não fazia diferença. Jerrod caiu com as costas no chão e por pouco não era atingido por uma martelada. O rei conseguiu desviar rolando no último instante.

O primeiro sangue a espirrar da luta foi de Shao Kahn, apostando em sua agilidade, Jerrod deslizou ajoelhado na grama molhada e atingiu com sua espada a batata da perna direita de Shao Kahn. O gigante urrou e em resposta o exército edeniano ovacionou o seu líder.

\- Se eu tiver outras filhas além de Kitana, principezinho, você vai ter que se casar com todas elas! Quero que minha casa se encha com sangue divino.

O clima festivo acabou quando Shao Kahn se reergueu furioso. O imperador largou seu martelo no chão, para ganhar mobilidade, e agarrou a mão de Jerrod que portava a espada. Com uma torção forçou que ele a largasse. Em seguida, com sua mão esquerda, Shao Kahn segurou a nuca do rei e com a outra socou seu rosto repetidas vezes. Cada murro provocava uma onda de choque. Após ficar todo ensanguentado, o rei foi largado e tombou de joelhos. Estava acabado. Para finalizá-lo, Shao Kahn pegou seu martelo de volta e acertou a cabeça de Jerrod com tanta força que ela explodiu.

Fatalidade!

A batalha por Edenia foi acompanhada com expectativa não só pelas tropas de Shao Kahn ou pelos subordinados à Jerrod, mas também por seres superiores. No plano elevado dos deuses, se reuniam Deus, os deuses anciões e as divindades menores que discutiam sobre os efeitos daquela vitória.

\- O mais belo dos mundos foi arruinado em uma tarde! Inadmissível! - Constatou Raiden. - Esse Shao Kahn já conquistou quantos mundos? Cem? Ele quer tomar toda a criação?

Nossas religiões trazem partes da verdade, porém, no geral, estão todas equivocadas. No trono de destaque sentava-se a primeira criatura pensante do universo, cuja aparência não era nem vagamente similar à humana. Abaixo dele, em um degrau inferior, sentavam em seus tronos os deuses anciões, aqueles que foram trazidos à vida por Deus. E na mais baixa fileira os deuses menores. Por exemplo, como deus ancião enquadrava-se Shinnok, e como deus menor Raiden. Além desses dois, estavam presentes Fujin, Shintai, Baphomet, Cthulhu, Olorun e tantas outras entidades.

\- Todo mundo tem o direito de se relacionar com os outros planos, inclusive com violência se assim desejar. - Constatou Shintai, uma divindade que se apresentava trajando uma armadura oriental verde brilhante.

\- Mas Shao Kahn adquiriu tanto poder que é praticamente impossível para os outros reinos revidarem. Se até Edenia caiu quem poderá enfrentá-lo? E se ele ficar tão poderoso ao ponto de se voltar contra nós. - Comentou Fujin, um deus cujo cabelo branco tinha um enorme rabo de cavalo, ele controlava os ventos.

Quando Deus falava os outros imediatamente se calavam diante de sua voz de trovão. - Para dar tempo aos mundos menores se prepararem, qualquer um que desejar conquistá-lo deverá derrotá-lo dez vezes seguidas em um torneio. Isso abrandará a fome de poder de Shao Kahn ou de qualquer outro futuro candidato à conquistador, além de não remover qualquer um dos seus direitos.

Várias eras depois, durante o décimo Mortal Kombat na Terra, ilha de Shang Tsung. Aquela era a última chance daquele reino de se ver livre das mãos cobiçosas do imperador Shao Kahn. Porém, os terrestres não tinham as melhores perspectivas de vitória.

Uma porta pesada de madeira era golpeada, mas quem estava no interior do quarto ignorava o chamado. Até que um chute na maçaneta forçou a entrada da visitante indesejada. Kintana entrou na dependência do anfitrião do torneio e viu uma cena que a desagradou. Na cama do feiticeiro, um dos seus seguranças dormia nu de bruços enquanto Shang Tsung sentou-se depressa e protegeu sua intimidade com um travesseiro. - Eu não sabia que você gostava de rapazes.

\- Deixa de hipocrisia. Qualquer um cuja juventude ultrapassa cem anos começa a experimentar de tudo. Inclusive o imperador. - Respondeu Shang Tsung enquanto ria da reação de Kitana.

\- Se Shao Kahn ouvir você falar isso ele...

\- Você já viu como ele se veste? E, princesinha, você não me engana. Você tem dez mil anos de idade. Por milênios sua guarda-costas, Jade, a escoltou. Duas mulheres bonitas e que viviam andando juntas seminuas. Vai me dizer que vocês nunca...? - Kitana se desagradou da insinuação, principalmente por ela vir acompanhada por um gesto que a princesa achou ofensivo. Quando fez sua pergunta incompleta, o feiticeiro roçou a lateral dos seus dois dedos indicadores.

\- Por que me colocou para lutar com Liu Kang?

\- Por que não? Ele é só mais um mortal para você finalizar. - Após uma breve pausa o feiticeiro começou a gargalhar. - Eu percebi. Você achou ele bonitinho, certo? Leve-o para a cama hoje e mate-o amanhã, quem liga? Agora vou acordar meu escravo. A menos que goste de voyeurismo, eu sugiro que saia.

Kitana andava pelos corredores pedregosos do templo de Shang Tsung emburrada quando foi interrompida por Raiden, que se teleportou em sua frente. A princesa já o conhecia, por isso manteve-se indiferente à sua chegada. - O feiticeiro tem o poder de enxergar a alma alheia, mas a sua própria é tão negativa que ele não consegue reconhecer sentimentos puros quando os vê.

\- Do que está falando? - Perguntou a princesa esfregando os olhos em sinal de impaciência.

\- Você está apaixonada por Liu Kang. Você se admirou pelo jeito honrado, até mesmo ingenuo, de como ele luta. Durante milênios o seu falso pai te ensinou que a vitória pela força era o que mais importava. O poder de Shao Kahn o deixou cego. Ele não percebe que é a água que destrói a rocha.

\- O que você fala não faz o menor sentido!

\- Shao Kahn matou o seu pai e violentou sua mãe! De todas as pessoas do universo ele é o que você menos deve lealdade. Você já tem dez mil anos, está na hora de superar sua lavagem cerebral e encarar a verdade.

No dia seguinte, na praia da ilha, estavam presentes apenas os competidores, três escravos e, sentado em sua cadeira favorita, Shang Tsung. Kitana não gostava de que a vissem lutando. Um tipo estranho de timidez. Já que ela não via problema em vestir os trajes ínfimos edenianos. Dessa vez, porém, ela vestia um traje preto de couro que a cobria por completo, deixando apenas os braços livres.

Liu Kang tentava dar chutes altos, mas Kitana impedia que as pernas dele se erguessem ao abaixá-las com o solado do seu pé nas costas do pé dele. Após a terceira tentativa do monge, Kitana o acertou no pomo de adão com um golpe que usava uma técnica que enrijecia os dedos. Por alguns segundos Liu Kang ficou sem ar e a princesa aproveitou para usar sua elasticidade para dar um chute que o acertou o na moleira de sua cabeça. Ele caiu de um jeito que chegou a engolir areia. - Você está se contendo por que eu sou mulher? Isso me ofende.

Como se recebesse uma autorização moral, Liu Kang mudou seu jeito de lutar. Começou com uma rasteira que a princesa evitou ao saltar para trás. Depois disso o monge deu uma voadora única. Kitana nunca viu um mortal ser capaz de tal habilidade. Ele voou feito um foguete e suas pernas fizeram um movimento que lembrava um andar de bicicleta. Vários golpes acertaram a princesa que acabou perdendo a consciência. Shang Tsung arregalou os olhos e pôs a mão no queixo. Ele previa que o imperador não receberia bem a morte dela. Mas regras são regras. - Finalize ela!

\- Cala boca, nojento! - Liu Kang pegou a princesa desmaiada nos braços e a levou embora.

\- Isso é contra as regras! Se chama Mortal Kombat por uma razão! - Gritou o feiticeiro. - Só os vitoriosos sobrevivem!

\- O escravo aqui é você, eu sou livre.

Shang Tsung já preparava um feitiço, uma bola de fogo, para arremessar no escolhido da Ordem da Luz, quando Raiden apareceu e o fez mudar de ideia só com sua presença.

\- Onde estou? - Kitana acordou horas depois, em um lugar estranho. Não parecia ser uma parte da ilha de Shang Tsung, que possuía uma decoração gótica oriental. Aquele lugar possuía tons alegres apesar de discretos.

\- Aqui é o templo shaolin. - Disse um garoto careca vestido com uma roupa laranja de monge. - Raiden a trouxe aqui acompanhado por Liu Kang, o jovem pediu para que cuidássemos de você. - O sorriso de Kitana escapou sem que ela percebesse. Sua alegria nem era tanto por terem salvado sua vida, mas por saber quem a salvou.

 **Curiosidades**

01 – Li um artigo cientifico que aborda os planetas superhabitáveis, mundos que teoricamente tem condições ambientais melhores do que a Terra para abrigar nosso tipo de vida. Me inspirei nisso para criar Edenia.

02 – Esse capítulo foi baseado em várias obras, mas principalmente em O Senhor dos Anéis. Sua influência está nas cenas de batalha e na descrição dos edenianos, que foi inspirada nos elfos. De modo geral, a franquia Mortal Kombat só se preocupa com a disputa do bem contra o mal, sendo bem moralista no quesito sexo. Só há amor romântico e os personagens que se envolvem acabam se casando. A sexualidade diversificada que mostrei nesse capítulo e no anterior eu me inspirei em obras como Game of Thrones e True Blood. Já a ideia de descrever a sociedade edeniana como sendo liberal eu tirei de um povo que aparece no livro O Temor do Sábio.


	7. Forças Especiais

**Cap 7 – Forças Especiais**

Deacon City é uma cidade americana cuja fama de violenta tornou-se internacional. Facções criminosas governavam mais as ruas do que o poder estatal. Cada gangue dominava uma região, eram elas: Black Dragon, Red Dragon, Black Warriors, Sun On Ye e a Saint Row. Devido à alta taxa de criminalidade, foi criada uma força policial especial formada pelos melhores agentes. Naquele início de madrugada, um camburão preto blindado dessa força especial estacionou ao lado de um prédio que aparentava ser abandonado. A meta do capitão da operação era eliminar uma das principais organizações criminosas da cidade de uma vez por todas.

\- Foda-se os direitos humanos, ninguém ficará sabendo dessa operação. Atirem pra matar! Agente meu não tem peninha de bandido! - O líder da missão, capitão Jackson "Jax" Briggs, era um homem negro e musculoso de quarenta e dois anos. O oficial lutava muito bem, porém seu estilo marcial era mais força bruta e menos técnica.

\- Sim, senhor! - Responderam os seus subordinados. Todos escolhidos a dedo.

Sonya Blade: uma loura de vinte e sete anos que possuía um corpo magro e que aproveitava de sua elasticidade excepcional para alguém de sua idade em proveito de seu estilo marcial.

Kurtis Stryker: o que menos sabia lutar do grupo, era melhor no uso de armas.

Kabal: ao vê-lo ninguém diria que era um policial. Cabeludo e de barba mal feita, sua função era atuar disfarçado. Seu último trabalho foi se infiltrar na Black Dragon. Só por causa do seu esforço essa operação se tornou possível.

Shen: um chino-americano com excepcional domínio no Kung-Fu e que também costuma atuar infiltrado. O seu último trabalho foi na Sun On Ye.

Gemini: quem dirigia o furgão, uma jovem de cabelos curtos que nutria uma paixão não correspondida por seu capitão.

Como qualquer força tarefa, todos trajavam um uniforme padronizado. Suas roupas eram pretas, deixando só o rosto de fora. Colete de proteção, taser, pistola, metralhadora e capacete militar faziam parte do equipamento.

\- Tã dã dã dã dã. Tã dã dã dã dã.

\- Você é maluco, caralho?! Se Kano descobrir que você faz piada do olho cego dele, ele te corta ao meio.

\- Ele é fodão, mas é um pouco patético. Pra que colocar metal na metade da cara?

Jarek e Kobra são os braços direitos de Kano. O primeiro era o piadista, um homem de cabelo curto e cavanhaque. O segundo era louco com cabelos lisos que iam até o ombro. Jarek era americano e aprendeu a lutar com Kano, fazendo com que o estilo dos dois se tornasse parecido. Já Kobra aprendeu a lutar no Japão com um mestre de caraté recluso.

\- Traidooooor! - A dupla correu assim que ouviu o grito do seu líder acompanhado pelo som de algum objeto sendo quebrado. Quando entraram na sala de operações, eles viram Kano socando um monitor até quebrá-lo. A sala mais parecia uma central de videomonitoramento. E o era de certo modo. Seus monitores transmitiam imagens das câmeras que vigiavam os arredores do prédio.

\- Kabal, desgraçado! Ele nos caguetou! - Jarek e Kobra não estranharam a fúria de Kano, sentimento que sempre o acompanhava, mas acharam curioso sua cara de medo. - Armem todos os nossos soldados! Eu os quero mortos!

\- São só meia duzia, não deve ser... - Kano arrancou o monitor quebrado do seu lugar e o jogou no rosto de Jarek. O impacto fez com que sangrasse na testa.

\- Você é idiota?! São os homens de Jax!

O prédio que servia de base de operações da Black Dragon tinha vinte andares. Os elevadores não eram confiáveis, logo o sexteto tinha que subir pelas escadas, um protegendo a retaguarda do outro. Logo que subiram o primeiro lance, o grupo avistou um garoto de doze anos. O menino correu assim que os viu e Kabal atirou em sua cabeça.

\- Porra é essa, Kabal?! - Disse Kurtis. - Era só um guri.

\- "Só um guri" uma porra. Ele era um olheiro. Correu para avisar os outros da nossa chegada.

\- Kabal tá certo. - Disse Jax. - Se tá aqui não presta. Pode meter bala.

Subindo mais alguns degraus começaram a aparecer os bandidos armados. Apesar de se vestirem como ninjas, eles portavam metralhadoras. A influência oriental na cidade gerava reflexos bizarros. Para se protegerem os oficiais se viravam. Entravam nos apartamentos, ficavam atrás de pilastras, se jogavam no chão... No fim de quinze minutos o grupo que "os recepcionou" foi eliminado.

Confiante em sua equipe, Jax decidiu que seria melhor cobrirem uma maior área se espalhando. Vasculharam cada apartamento de cada andar, recolheram armas que encontraram para adicionar as suas e eliminaram qualquer um que encontraram pela frente. Alguns tinham potencial ofensivo, mas a maioria eram drogados chapados que só eram ninjas na roupa.

Através dos monitores, Kano assistia ao progresso dos seus inimigos. - Como vou sair dessa? - O bandido escolheu morar no último andar por achar que seria o mais seguro, mas agora ele percebia que era também o mais difícil de fugir. Não havia como sair do prédio sem dar de cara com os agentes.

\- Nervoso? - Um asiático apareceu em sua frente do nada. Kano nem teve tempo de perguntar quem ele era. Uma explosão fez o prédio tremer. Kurtis detonou uma de suas granadas. - Cada um daqueles agentes vale mil Black Dragons. Você não tem chance de escapar. A menos que aceite minha proposta.

\- Em primeiro lugar, quem é você, japa?

\- Em primeiro lugar sou chinês, meu nome é Shang Tsung e preciso de homens como você para lutar em um torneio de artes marciais que decidirá o destino da Terra. Se nos ajudar a ganhar, você deixará de ser um traficantezinho sem importância e se tornará um rei.

\- Tá maluco, japa?

\- Eu sei, essa história é difícil de acreditar para quem viveu em uma sociedade sem magia. Façamos assim. Eu destruo seus inimigos se você aceitar participar do Mortal Kombat.

\- Façamos assim, o cacete. Você diz ter culhões para matar os homens de Jax, então prove. Cumpra com sua palavra ou te corto ao meio. - Kano pegou uma enorme faca que guardava na cintura para dar suporte à sua ameaça.

Sem esboçar emoção, Shang Tsung apontou para um canto da sala e fez com que um portal se abrisse. De dentro dele saiu um ninja parrudo vestido de marrom. Sua pele era estranha, parecia feita de pedra. - O nome dele é Tremor. Em sinal de minha boa fé, eu dou ele de presente à você.

Em um dos apartamentos, Shen se deparou com Kobra. O policial não ligava para o fato do traficante estar desarmado, já ia fuzilá-lo. Porém, o bandido veio com uma proposta irrecusável por mexer com seu ego. - Cadê sua honra?! Você não diz ser um grande lutador? Prove! - Shen guardou sua arma e fez finta de combate. Kobra também. O Black Dragon começou com uma voadora, mas foi atingido em pleno ar na cabeça por um tiro.

\- Você é idiota?! Acha que estamos em algum filme de Kung-Fu?! - Disse Kabal.

\- Sua ajuda foi desnecessária.

\- Eu convivi com Kobra durante meses quando estava infiltrado. O vi lutando diversas vezes. Ele lutava melhor do que você, tu ia perder.

A segunda luta da noite não foi interrompida, mas um dos lados desejava que fosse. Jax fazia questão de acabar com Jarek com suas próprias mãos, pois o Black Dragon matou muitos dos seus colegas. Mesmo armado com uma faca, Jarek estava em desvantagem. Ele tentou enfiar a lâmina no peito do seu inimigo, mas esse girou o corpo para o lado, agarrou o braço estendido do oponente e o fez dobrar ao contrário. Com o inimigo com um braço quebrado, a luta ficou ainda mais fácil para Jax. Ele agarrou Jarek pelo pescoço e o ergueu até que seus pés não tocassem o chão. Em seguida socou seu rosto diversas vezes e o arremessou contra a parede.

\- Por favor, cara. Você é policial. Me prenda.

\- Sua prisão será no inferno! - Jax abriu a janela do apartamento, apanhou o bandido do chão e o jogou do décimo andar. Aos gritos Jarek caiu, só parando quando sua cabeça alcançou o chão. O som de impacto do seu crânio lembrava um tiro.

Último andar, o reduto onde se escondia o líder da facção criminosa. Surpreendentemente, o sexteto não encontrou Kano. Apenas um bombado esquisito. O ninja marrom se encontrava ajoelhado, como um aluno de artes marciais que espera sua vez de lutar. Assim que levantou ele falou alguma coisa, mas sua voz era tão gutural que era impossível compreendê-la.

\- Atirem! - Ordenou Jax e sua equipe obedeceu. As balas não perfuravam a pele grossa do ninja. Em uma tentativa desesperada, Kurtis jogou sua última granada. A explosão só serviu para irritar o monstro. Tremor correu em direção de Stryker, agarrou o seu rosto e em seguida bateu sua nuca com tanta força na parede que ele morreu.

Mesmo ignorando a lógica, Shen aplicou um dos seus chutes marciais em um ser a prova de balas. Além de não surtir efeito, seu dedão estourou e ele passou a mancar.

Tremor pisou com força no chão e fez com que uma linha corresse pelo piso em direção ao primeiro agente em sua frente, no caso Gemini. A agente foi transformado em uma estátua de pedra.

Mesmo sabendo que o esforço era inútil, Jax descarregou sua metralhadora até descarregá-la. Tremor se livrou da arma do agente e agarrou os seus dois braços para em seguida arrancá-los. Jax sangrava de um jeito que se não recebesse cuidados médicos logo morreria, mas ainda estava vivo. Agonizando.

Kabal pegou duas lâminas que encontrou no caminho e passou a atacar Tremor com elas. Não fazia sentido, mas ele achava que talvez armas brancas funcionassem onde as de fogo falharam. O máximo que o agente conseguiu foi riscar a pele de Tremor. O ninja se preparava para agarrar a cabeça do agente, quando Sonya pulou em suas costas e tentou algo criativo.

\- Seu corpo pode ser duro, mas os seus olhos precisam ser moles para você enxergar. - Sonya colou o cano de sua pistola no olho direito de Tremor e atirou. Dessa vez o tiro provocou dano e o monstro finalmente morreu.

A missão foi um sucesso, a Black Dragon não existia mais, porém o custo foi tão elevado que Sonya acreditava não ter valido a pena. Jax estava hospitalizado e seria aposentado de suas funções, para piorar dois irmãos de farda morreram. No hospital, Sonya não conseguia controlar o choro ao ver Jax naquele estado, com os dois braços amputados na altura do ombro.

\- Desculpa interrompê-la em um momento tão intimo, mas preciso falar com a senhora. - Sonya olhou para o homem desarrumado usando um chapéu de palha e entortou a boca.

\- Não tenho trocado, mendigo. Saia daqui.

\- Eu conheço pessoas que podem ajudar o seu colega a se recuperar. - Por achar que o mendigo estava brincando com sua dor, Sonya ficou irritada ao ponto de ignorar o risco de um processo. A agente tentou socar o rosto daquele estranho. Mas o vulgo mendigo era rápido demais para ela. A policial tentava atacá-lo várias vezes com socos e chutes, mas sem sucesso. Ela só parou quando se deu conta de que ele só se defendia e não atacava. O mendigo era habilidoso, podia derrotá-la facilmente, a oficial percebeu.

\- Eu sei onde está Kano.

\- Me diga logo ou eu...

\- Ou o quê?! Vai matar um pobre mendigo que não cometeu crime algum?! Você não é que nem o seu colega internado.

\- O que quer dizer?

\- Não deixe sua amizade atrapalhar seu julgamento. Jax é um homem cruel. Ele vê as mulheres como se fossem carne, além de gostar de bater na esposa. Não finja que nunca desconfiou! Quer que eu te conte como Gemini foi escolhida para fazer parte das Forças Especiais? Chore pelos seus amigos falecidos, esse aí não merece suas lágrimas.

\- Isso é um desrespeito e...

\- Acredite no que quiser. O fato é que Kano participará de um torneio de artes marciais chamado Mortal Kombat cuja função é decidir quem governará a Terra. Apareça nesse lugar, nesse dia e horário se quiser averiguar. - Disse Raiden entregando à Sonya um endereço escrito em um papel amassado.

\- Isso é na China. Como vou...? - Raiden desapareceu durante os poucos segundos que Sonya analisava o endereço.

Usando como desculpa um suposto abalo emocional provocado pela sua última missão, Sonya pediu uma licença do trabalho para poder seguir a pista que o "mendigo" havia lhe passado. Ao chegar na China, a policial teve dificuldade para achar o local onde deveria ir. Quase ninguém falava inglês, nem mesmo os profissionais que recepcionavam os turistas, que teoricamente deveriam falar. O inglês deles era péssimo. Para sua surpresa, o tal mendigo apareceu para auxiliá-la. - Como você conseguiu chegar aqui sendo morador de rua?

\- Não tenho um tostão furado, mas tenho meus meios. - Sorriu Raiden, achando graça da ignorância da oficial. Ele a levou até um trem de aspecto pobre que teve como destino uma doca.

\- Onde está Kano?

\- Você terá que participar de um torneio, como já lhe expliquei. E ele acontece em uma ilha. - De tão desesperada para pegar Kano, Sonya fez força para acreditar naquele homem que parecia ter perdido a sanidade. Várias pessoas se reuniam naquela doca, todas esperando o transporte. Havia até gente fantasiada de ninja colorido, mas eles nem eram os mais estranhos. O mais aberrante na opinião de Sonya era um jovem negro cujo rosto cheio de modificações corporais tentava esconder sob um capuz. O esquisito espiava a conversa dos outros acreditando estar incognito. Como se fosse possível não perceber alguém com aquela aparência. O barco chegou e a oficial embarcou sem ligar para sua decrepitude. Sonya procurou Kano por todo o barco e não o viu mesmo ele estando diante dela, Shang Tsung lançou nele um feitiço que o tornava imperceptível para a oficial.

Logo no primeiro dia de torneio, Sonya começou a achar que não foi uma boa ideia ouvir o mendigo. Após Tremor, essa foi a segunda vez que ela presenciou o sobrenatural. O anfitrião da ilha sugou a alma de um homem. O bisbilhoteiro com modificações faciais. O esquisito foi derrotado pelo mauricinho que ficou importunando-a durante a viagem. O homem ficou tão assustado com o que viu que fugiu em direção à floresta da ilha. Sonya não conseguia considerá-lo covarde. Seu medo era compreensível.

\- A próxima é você. - Apontou o chinês invocado para Sonya.

Como o mendigo havia lhe prometido, Kano apareceu para ela. O Black Dragon sorria enquanto a provocava gesticulando para que se aproximasse. Ela subiu na arena pronta para lutar quando alguém protestou. - Que torneio maluco é esse?! Não tem regras?! Um homem com facas lutando contra outro desarmado e agora um homem contra uma mulher?! - Quem protestava era um lutador negro e careca. - Não é só a diferença de gênero que incomoda, o T-800 ali está claramente acima da faixa de peso dela. - Sonya não entendeu a citação cinematográfica, só se irritou pelo fato de um homem achá-la incapaz.

\- Não sou uma donzela que precisa ser resgatada!

\- Sua vida sexual é problema seu! Olha só o tamanho dele! Saia já da arena, vai. Deixa comigo.

\- O senhor Art Lean deseja desafiar Kano no lugar da moça? - Perguntou Shang Tsung.

\- Exijo.

Sonya partiu para cima do seu defensor, queria agredi-lo por ele ter negado a ela seu direito de vingança. Porém, a policial foi detida por uma magia do feiticeiro que abriu um portal embaixo dos seus pés e a fez ser sugada. Na superfície a luta de Kano e Art Lean se desenrolava, enquanto Sonya caia no que parecia ser um calabouço. O lugar era iluminado parcamente por tochas e tinha um ar viciado. Escondido nas sombras, sentado em um trono, Sonya viu um monstro de quatro braços que fazia Tremor parecer fofinho. A policial temeu que fosse com aquela criatura que ela teria que lutar. Até que o monstro apontou para a direita com uma de suas mãos de três dedos.

Se não fosse a máscara no rosto, a ninja pareceria uma odalisca. Sonya fez pouco caso da adversária, até que a luta começou. O chute da ninja conseguia alcançar o rosto de Sonya deixando sua bochecha direita marcada. Para revidar, a oficial plantou bananeira e com suas pernas prendeu o pescoço de sua adversária. Sua intenção era esganá-la, mas a ninja interrompeu seu golpe dando uma joelhada em suas costas. Sonya caiu de costas no chão e teve que rolar para o lado para evitar uma pisada no pescoço. Se aproveitando de sua elasticidade, ainda deitada, Sonya dobrou o corpo até acertar os joelhos da ninja que perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu em cima da oficial.

As duas guerreiras se afastaram e se levantaram. - Prostituta! - Gritou Sonya, se referindo à roupa de sua adversária. Sua ofensa foi um erro, pois a ninja passou a lutar com ainda mais sangue nos olhos. Seus socos e chutes eram mais potentes do que de muitos homens que a policial já enfrentara. Chegou um momento em que Sonya não conseguia nem mais acompanhar a velocidade de sua inimiga. Derrotada, a oficial caiu de joelhos.

\- Kitana, finalize ela! - Gritou o monstro de quatro braços em seu trono.

A ninja retirou da sua cintura dois leques que não serviam para se abanar, já que eram de aço. Primeiro ela abriu os leques, depois decidiu fechá-los e usou suas pontas para enfiar nos olhos de sua inimiga. As armas penetraram tanto que atingiram o cérebro. Morte instantânea.

Fatalidade!

Enquanto isso, na arena situada logo acima do calabouço, Art Lean comemorava sua vitória. O corpo de Kano estava estendido no chão com a cabeça torcida até o rosto ficar ao contrário. - Yeahhh! Aquela loura azeda vai me agradecer de joelhos! Salvei a vida dela!

 **Curiosidades**

01 – A cidade fictícia Deacon City é onde se passa o trailer de Mortal Kombat Rebirth.

02 – As gangues Black Dragon e Red Dragon são do universo Mortal Kombat. Já a Black Warrior é do jogo Double Dragon, a Sun On Ye é do jogo Sleeping Dogs e a Skid Row é do jogo homônimo.

03 – Colocando um pouco de crossover na trama, o personagem Shen é do jogo Sleeping Dogs. Nesse jogo que é considerado um GTA com Kung-Fu, o personagem é um policial infiltrado em uma gangue.

04 – Gemini é uma personagem coadjuvante que aparece no jogo de ação Mortal Kombat Special Forces. Ao estilo Final Fight, só que em 3D, você controla Jax enquanto Gemini vai lhe passando informações das fases.


	8. Rei Dragão

**Cap 8 – Rei Dragão**

Milênios de remorso. O cérebro edeniano privilegiado de Kitana a fazia recordar de cada morte que perpetrou em nome do imperador. Tudo começou quando Shao Kahn tomou Edenia e forçou sua mãe, Sindel, a se casar com ele. Kitana virou sua princesa, a quem ele dizia ser sua filha, mas que na realidade só a queria como assassina particular.

O primeiro torneio de Mortal Kombat na Terra foi há quatro mil e quinhentos anos, com um espaço de cinco séculos entre eles. Kitana participou de todos os dez torneios e venceu todas as lutas. A princesa perdeu a conta de quantas cabeças decapitou com os seus leques de aço. As mortes mais recentes foram as que mais pesaram em sua consciência.

No Mortal Kombat anterior, quinhentos anos atrás, a ninja lutou com uma ruiva chamada Taja. Uma ladra escolhida por Raiden devido a sua agilidade. Kitana pela primeira vez quase foi derrotada, mas no último instante conseguiu quebrar o pescoço da adversária. Alguns dias atrás, no torneio em andamento, a princesa enfiou seus leques nos olhos de uma policial chamada Sonya. Seu peito doía tanto que desejava não ter sido poupada por Liu Kang.

\- Remorso? - Perguntou aquele que foi o primeiro monge que Kitana viu ao acordar. - Ignore. As pessoas não são, elas estão. Você foi uma pessoa cruel, não precisa mais ser.

\- O que você sabe da vida?! Eu tenho dez mil anos! E você? Dezessete?

\- Uma vida milenar é uma fraqueza, não uma vantagem. Os pequenos prazeres perdem a graça, a monotonia é constante e facilmente se cai na zona de conforto. Prefiro ser mortal.

\- Qual o seu nome?

\- Chan Kang.

\- Kang?

\- Sou o caçula de Liu Kang. Mas antes que pergunte, não sei lutar. Ele é o único da família que pegou o gosto pelas artes marciais.

\- Sinto muito, Chan. Seu irmão morrerá e o seu mundo será conquistado. Ninguém derrota Goro, o bichinho de estimação de quatro braços do imperador.

\- Meu irmão é diferente. - Chan começou a contar histórias do seu irmão. Qualquer organização ou clã só pode indicar um participante para o Mortal Kombat, por isso três dos melhores monges guerreiros disputaram uma pequena competição para decidirem quem seria o candidato do monastério. Kung Lao, Liu Kang, Sing e Sang. Os dois últimos eram gêmeos e devido a suas habilidades valiam por um.

Primeiramente Liu Kang enfrentou Sing e Sang, a única diferença entre eles era que um tinha cabelos longos e o outro era careca. Separados os irmãos não tinham habilidades especiais, mas quando unidos eles podiam se fundir e viravam Siang. Um guerreiro alto, malhado, com o rosto dourado e um cabelo punk verde que combinava com suas calças. Seus punhos energizados destruíam rochas, mas Liu Kang se saiu vitorioso ao provocar um desmaio em Siang com um dos seus chutes.

\- Eu senti os chutes de Liu Kang, apesar de poderosos, não serão suficientes.

\- Espere até ouvir como ele venceu Kung Lao. - Kung Lao era um monge famoso por usar como arma um chapéu serrilhado. Ele era herdeiro do competidor do templo shaolin do Mortal Kombat anterior, o nono, e dividia com ele o mesmo nome. Kung Lao podia girar o seu corpo sobre o próprio eixo para provocar um pequeno tornado e usar o seu chapéu como arma. Sempre que o arremessava, ele magicamente retornava à sua cabeça.

Seu adversário fabuloso não intimidou Liu Kang, que juntou suas mãos e disparou um raio de fogo que atingiu seu peito. Ignorando que podia pôr sua vitória em risco, Liu Kang foi ajudar Kung Lao a apagar as chamas de suas vestes. Se Kung Lao quisesse poderia aproveitar da solidariedade do seu adversário e pegá-lo desprevenido, mas não teve coragem, tamanha era a honra de Liu Kang.

\- Se Liu Kang lutar de modo honroso perderá! Tanto Goro quanto Shang Tsung são desleais!

\- O meu neto se esquece de um detalhe. - Um monge bem idoso, que precisava do auxílio de uma bengala de madeira, se intrometeu na conversa. - Liu Kang tem sangue de dragão correndo nas veias.

\- Isso é impossível! Ele é humano.

\- Meio humano, meio dragão, totalmente brutal. - Com exceção dos deuses, os dragões são as criaturas mais poderosas da criação. Variados em tamanho e forma, podiam se assemelhar tanto com os dragões das lendas europeias quanto com os das orientais. - Minha filha, Li Kang, teve Chan com o marido dela, por isso ele é cem por cento humano. Já Liu Kang é filho de outro homem, se é que dá para chamá-lo de homem. O pai de Liu Kang era um dragão.

\- E ela não foi castigada? Sem querer ofender, sua sociedade é bem machista.

\- Só os imaturos se ofendem com a verdade, você está correta. Mas Li Kang soube escolher bem o marido. Tian Bai Kang sabia que Liu Kang não era o seu filho, mas o amou como se fosse. Ele não culpou sua esposa por saber que ela foi uma vítima. Muitos dragões conseguem usar magia para confundir a mente.

\- Isso é estupro! - Comentou Kitana indignada. Ela sentia saudades dos tempos áureos de Edenia. Onde esse tipo de palavra inexistia, pois não era necessária. Tal necessidade só surgiu quando Shao Kahn apareceu.

Na arena mais ampla da ilha, Liu Kang esperava pela chegada do seu adversário enquanto era assistido por uma multidão. Todos os lutadores estavam presentes, os que sobreviveram, assim como os escravos e até alguns deuses e semideuses que aportaram na ilha posteriormente.

Goro era teatral, de bestial ele só possuía a aparência e a força. Na realidade ele era muito inteligente. Porém, para amedrontar os seus adversários, o príncipe do reino de Kuatan gostava de urrar alto feito uma fera. Assim que pisou na arena começou a estalar os dedos ruidosamente. Goro assustou a maioria dos espectadores, mas não Liu Kang. O monge shaolin começou com sua voadora bicicleta, mas o monstro bloqueou com os braços. Quando o golpe acabou, Liu Kang abriu a guarda e recebeu um soco que o fez parar do outro lado da arena. Os que torciam pela vitória de Outworld vibraram.

Liu Kang levantou rápido e começou a soltar raios de fogo. Um atrás do outro até não aguentar mais. Goro sofreu algum dano, mas muito pouco. Com os dois braços de baixo, Goro agarrou a cintura de Liu Kang e com os dois de cima tentou golpear sua cabeça. O monge se defendeu com seus antebraços, mas as mãos de Goro eram tão fortes que quase quebraram seus ossos. Liu Kang só se desvencilhou do agarramento ao chutar a barriga do shokan.

\- Você merece uma morte de guerreiro.

\- Talvez eu a tenha algum dia, mas não será hoje. - Liu Kang correu em direção ao inimigo já esperando que ele tentaria agarrá-lo com seus braços inferiores. Quando sua previsão se concretizou, o monge deu uma voadora com um chute que acertou a boca do gigante. Goro cuspiu sangue e perdeu um dente.

\- Nem o monge do Mortal Kombat anterior, Kung Lao, conseguiu ir tão longe. Alegre-se, mortal.

\- Me alegrarei com a vitória! - Liu Kang repetiu o truque, mas dessa vez soutou um raio de fogo bem no rosto do shokan. Goro ficou com a visão turva e dessa vez o seu uivo foi genuíno.

\- Quebra ele! - Gritou John Cage da plateia. Enquanto isso, Shang Tsung arregalava os olhos em sinal de preocupação.

Goro preparou o seu melhor soco, mas Liu Kang o deteve só com a palma da mão direita. O shokan pela primeira vez em séculos sentiu medo. A pele do monge começou a ficar esverdeada e seus olhos amarelos.

A transformação durou poucos segundos, a pele de Liu Kang rasgou para dar vasão a sua nova forma. O som de ossos estalando como se estivessem sendo realocados fez com que os mais medrosos fugissem, sendo John Cage o primeiro deles. O monge se transformou no símbolo do Mortal Kombat. Um dragão oriental verde, comprido como uma cobra, com bigodes longos e finos, pequenos braços e língua bífida.

Liu Kang encarou Shang Tsung e o feiticeiro se desesperou. - O seu combatente é Goro, não eu! - O monge naquela forma não estava em pleno controle de sua racionalidade, ele ignorou o que o feiticeiro disse e com uma mordida fez com que Shang Tsung estourasse em sangue.

Animalidade!

Liu Kang pouco se importava com Goro, com um golpe de sua calda ele fez o shokan voar e atravessar duas paredes. O príncipe de Kuatan se feriu bastante, mas nada que não pudesse ser remediado. Ele sabia que não podia com o dragão então preferiu tomar a humilhante decisão de fugir, admitindo derrota.

O dragão esmeralda começou a cuspir fogo na plateia sem fazer distinções. Suas chamas ceifaram semideuses, escravos e até um aliado, no caso Nimbus Terrafaux.

Um trovão caiu na arena e tomou a forma de Raiden. - Liu Kang, já chega! Você venceu! O Mortal Kombat acabou! - O monge não deu ouvidos à divindade e cuspiu um jato de fogo nele. Raiden se teleportou e evitou as chamas. - Pelo jeito vou ter que trazê-lo à razão do modo difícil.

Raiden soltou raios de seus dedos que eletrocutaram o dragão. O que só o enraiveceu. Liu Kang usou sua cauda para golpear o deus do trovão e também o fez atravessar paredes. Quando o deus retornou, voou feito um foguete com as mãos para frente e atingiu a barriga do monge descontrolado com toda a sua força divina. Deu certo, Liu Kang desmaiou, retornando à sua forma humana. Liu Kang estava nu e deitado de costas para o chão, ao se transformar em monstro suas roupas rasgaram.

\- Bom trabalho, garoto. Apesar do estrago, valeu a pena. A Terra não está mais ao alcance do imperador. Ao menos por mais alguns milênios.

Outworld, sala do trono, Shao Kahn acabou de receber a notícia de que a Terra não seria sua, o seu esforço e planejamento de quatro mil e quinhentos anos foi frustrado. - Nãooo! - Para extravasar sua fúria, o imperador disparou raios ópticos em quem estava pela frente. Três servos morreram por nada. Mas eles não fariam falta ao imperador, ele dispunha de centenas de milhares.

\- Por que está tão irritado? Você é imortal. Tente de novo e se não der certo tente outra vez, até conseguir. - Shinnok se materializou na sala do trono de Shao Kahn sem pedir licença.

\- Vou perder vários milênios que poderiam ser gastos com outra conquista.- Sentado em seu trono, Shao Kahn removeu seu capacete samurai com máscara de caveira e o jogou no chão. Em seguida pôs a mão no rosto. Sua face era de um humano careca comum.

\- Você é guloso e apressado. Tenha calma, para que ansiedade quando se pode viver trilhões de anos? Alguns milênios não são nada. Deixe de lamentações e se prepare para o próximo Mortal Kombat.

\- Por que está me incentivando? O deus do Netherrealm não é famoso por ser solidário.

\- Eu abro exceções quando se trata de um filho. Não tanto por solidariedade, mas sim porque as conquistas dos meus filhos são minhas também.

\- O que está dizendo?

\- Pode me chamar de papai. Eu deixo.

O hambúrguer era tão grande que Liu Kang mal conseguia pegá-lo com as duas mãos sem fazer com que parte do recheio escorresse pelos lados. Como acompanhamento, Liu Kang bebia um copo enorme de refrigerante. A refeição não era prazerosa, se aproximava mais à uma tortura. Não pela comida em si, mas por causa da constatação que o monge chegava ao consumi-la. Nove meses haviam se passado após o Mortal Kombat. Desde então Liu Kang se afastou do monastério onde cresceu para tentar uma vida mundana.

\- Essa coisa que você está bebendo tem tanto sal e açúcar que se um passarinho beber por alguns dias ele morre. - Raiden se materializou ao lado do guerreiro. Como de costume, o deus do trovão se apresentou como um mendigo de chapéu de palha. - Cortou o cabelo. Ficou bom. - Enfurecido, Liu Kang socou a mesa onde comia atraindo a atenção dos outros clientes da lanchonete.

\- Eu me lembro, sabia? Eu só ganhei o torneio porque me transformei em dragão. Como eu pude ser tão burro?! - Liu Kang levantou um pouco a camisa para mostrar sua barriga. - Estou sem malhar à meses e comendo porcaria sem parar, mesmo assim não perco a forma. Você e os monges me usaram! Não me engane, você é um deus. Tenho certeza de que sabia que eu não sou totalmente humano.

Raiden abaixou o olhar envergonhado. - Você está certo, mas tente entender. Não contamos nada à você com medo de que se tornasse arrogante, como aconteceu com tantos outros monges com muito poder nas mãos. Planejávamos revelar sua origem só depois de ensiná-lo humildade.

\- Ao menos sou mortal?

\- Não. - Os lábios de Liu Kang começaram a tremer e seus olhos marejaram. Ele se imaginava preso ao mundo enquanto via as pessoas que mais amava morrerem, principalmente Chan.

\- Quem são os meus verdadeiros pais?

\- Sua mãe é Li Kang, nunca duvide disso. O seu pai é um dragão puro.

Em uma loja de roupas de grife, um empresário chinês procurava por um bom terno. Ele aparentava estar próximo dos quarenta anos, mas tinha um corpo malhado. As mulheres a sua volta o achavam charmoso e sedutor. - Eu gostaria de um terno verde, adoro essa cor. Mas por favor, nada bufante, não quero parecer um palhaço.

\- Claro, senhor. - A funcionária, uma garota ruiva de vinte e cinco anos, escolheu o melhor terno verde da loja para apresentar ao cliente.

\- Muito bom. Como se chama, querida?

\- Kira.

Após experimentar o terno e perceber que ele lhe caia bem, o empresário decidiu que iria levá-lo. Kira embalou a roupa e o cliente pagou com cartão. - Quando seu expediente acaba, querida? - Perguntou o homem segurando e alisando a mão da moça. Se aquela cantada fosse feita por qualquer outra pessoa, Kira consideraria assédio. Porém, aquele homem estava usando mais do que palavras e charme para conseguir sua afeição.

O melhor motel de Deacon City. Após o sexo, Kira dormiu nua. O empresário, também nu, ficou sentado na cama e pôs uma mão na barriga da moça, que dormia de lado. - Ótimo, não fecundou. Chega de herdeiros inúteis.

O telefone tocou e quando o homem atendeu ouviu a voz de um dos seus empregados. - Até aqui vocês me acham?

\- Desculpe atrapalhar seu lazer, senhor. Mas a notícia vale a pena.

\- Será mesmo?

\- Um dos seus filhos venceu o Mortal Kombat.

\- Qual deles?!

\- Ele se chama Liu Kang, é um monge shaolin ou ao menos era.

O empresário mudou o tom de voz, deixando claro que ficou animado com a notícia. - Obrigado pela informação, Darrius. Lembrarei disso na hora de promovê-lo.

\- Eu que agradeço.

O empresário arrancou o telefone da tomada e o jogou para cima enquanto gritava em comemoração. O barulho do aparelho quebrando ao tocar o chão despertou Kira. - Que é isso?

\- Meu filho venceu o Mortal Kombat! Eu vou poder conquistar o reino da Terra se vencer o torneio só mais nove vezes. Que surpresa! E isso por uma bimbada que nem me lembrava mais.

\- Você é maluco?! Falando nisso, por que transei com um homem que não sei nem o nome? Você me drogou?!

\- Quem precisa de drogas quando se é magicamente irresistível. - O empresário ficou de pé ao lado da cama, abriu os braços e se apresentou de maneira teatral. - Pode me chamar de Onaga ou Rei Dragão, o que preferir.

A conversa entre Raiden e Liu Kang se desenrolava em paralelo à conquista amorosa de Onaga. - Quer dizer que o meu pai é um conquistador de mundos pior do que Shao Kahn?

\- Sim, além de sedutor barato e humorista sem graça. É por causa de sua relação com ele que os monges tentaram impedi-lo de participar do Mortal Kombat, mas você provou ser o nosso melhor lutador, não podíamos nos dar ao luxo de descartá-lo. Mais uma derrota e perderíamos a Terra. Infelizmente com o seu sucesso nasceu outro problema. Onaga provavelmente reivindicará a sua vitória no torneio como sendo dele também. Devido ao fato de vocês compartilharem o mesmo sangue. Agora cabe a você negar a ele o direito de vitória, mas tenha cuidado. Um dragão é bem persuasivo.

\- A Terra nunca ficará sossegada?!

\- Sinto muito, filho. Enquanto esse planeta existir haverão torneios.

\- Não tenho mais cabeça para essas competições.

\- Você é o guerreiro mais poderoso da Terra, Liu Kang. A liberdade desse mundo está em suas mãos mais do que nunca.

Após pagar a conta do motel e deixar uma jovem enraivecida para trás, Onaga dirigiu o seu BMW pelas ruas enquanto tamborilava com os dedos no volante e telefonava usando uma funcionalidade do carro que permitia se comunicar mantendo suas mãos livres. - Darrius, quer ganhar mais pontos comigo essa noite? Tente descobrir onde mora esse meu filho, quem são os seus amigos, se tem namorada ou namorado... Enfim, basicamente tudo.

Onaga parou em um sinal vermelho quando foi surpreendido ao ver a porta do seu lado do carro sendo arrancada com as mãos por alguém que tinha a força de Goro. Em seguida, as mesmas mãos agarraram Onaga e o arremessaram no asfalto.

\- Esse terno é novo! - O oriental que atacou o Rei Dragão tinha o rosto tomado por uma barba comprida e um bigode cheio, os seu cabelo era grisalho e longo. O idoso transmitia informações desconexas. Ao mesmo tempo que parecia ter quase cem anos, ele era saudável e ágil demais até mesmo para um jovem. O velho guerreiro usou a corrente presa à uma kunai de Scorpion para atingir o peito do dragão. Esse foi forçado a se aproximar do agressor e quando chegou perto o bastante recebeu um soco no queixo que o fez voar por alguns segundos e pousar com estardalhaço em cima de um carro estacionado.

\- De quem são essas habilidades, Shujinko? Você esteve no último Mortal Kombat, não foi? Você não consegue lutar sem depender dessa sua magia?

\- "Minha magia"?! Minha maldição! Uma que você lançou em mim, desgraçado! - Shujinko disparou o raio congelante que copiou do Sub Zero Bi-Han em Onaga, o transformando em uma estátua de gelo. Em seguida o arremessou contra uma parede. A destruição gerada assustou os moradores da casa ao mesmo tempo em que descongelou o dragão.

\- Desculpa, gente. Prometo me responsabilizar pelos estragos, por favor falem com meu assistente. O nome dele é Darrius. - Onaga entregou um cartão ao patriarca da família lesada e em seguida voltou a se preocupar com sua luta.

Onaga passou a revidar usando socos e chutes oriundos de diversas artes marciais. Tendo milênios de idade, ele teve tempo para aprender muitas delas. Shujinko se defendeu como podia, mas chegou um momento em que não mais conseguia confrontar seu rival, mesmo tendo a disposição tantos poderes. Com um chute no peito, Onaga fez com que Shujinko voasse até atingir um carro com suas costas.

\- Você é muito útil, ainda pode voltar a ser meu general. - Para demonstrar que desprezou a oferta, Shujinko cuspiu sangue no asfalto. - Qual o seu problema? O que é melhor do que ser imortal e poder mimetizar as habilidades marciais dos adversários? É isso que você chama de maldição?

\- Já vivi demais, chega! Além disso, você me enganou! Disse que eu estava contribuindo para civilizar os mundos subdesenvolvidos, quando na verdade estava ajudando-os a serem explorados.

\- Garoto ingênuo, todo conquistador conta essa mentira. - Shujinko ainda tentou um último ataque usando o chute bicicleta de Liu Kang. Porém o dragão evitou o golpe ao dar uma voadora que acertou Shujinko no rosto em pleno voo. - Você vive me enfrentando por que deseja morrer? - Shujinko demorou de responder por temer que Onaga usasse aquela verdade intima contra ele, o que acabou acontecendo. O guerreiro idoso fez que sim, sua sinceridade foi o seu erro. - Tenho uma ideia melhor. Ao invés de morrer, por que não recomeçar?

O Rei Dragão enfeitiçou Shujinko. A magia fez com que a massa corporal do idoso diminuísse até ele caber no antebraço de um adulto. Sua pele encardida pela idade se tornou lisa e macia. Seu cérebro, agora em desenvolvimento, não assimilava novas lembranças com facilidade, além de ter apagado todas as anteriores ao que poderia ser considerado o seu renascimento. Movido por puro instinto, Shujinko chorou para alertar quem estivesse por perto que sentia frio.

Babalidade!

O Rei Dragão pegou o bebê Shujinko nos braços, o ninou e o levou consigo. - Não chore, garoto. Vamos fazer do jeito certo agora.

 **Curiosidades**

01 – O avô de Liu Kang e seu irmão, Chan Kang, só aparecem no filme de 1995, sendo que a descrição física de Chan encontrada no capítulo 6 é completamente diferente da do filme.

02 – Taja é uma das ajudantes do Kung Lao que aparece no seriado Conquest. A última aparição da atriz que a interpretava que eu tenha conhecimento foi como a T-X do filme Exterminador do Futuro 3.

03 – Nos anos 1990 foram lançados revistinhas do Mortal Kombat pela editora Malibu. Os personagens Sing e Sang que se fundiam em Siang só aparecem nessa série.

04 – Na hq da Malibu e no desenho Defensores do Reino, Shao Kahn soltava raios dos olhos, parecido com o Ciclope dos X-men.

05 – No filme Mortal Kombat Aniquilação, Shao Kahn é filho de Shinnok e irmão de Raiden. Nos jogos não há essa relação.

06 – Os personagens desse capítulo que foram tirados dos Jogos Deadly Alliance e Deception tiveram suas tramas completamente alteradas, principalmente Onaga que não possui forma humana e que não é o pai de Liu Kang. A minha ideia de humanizá-lo surgiu do seriado Smallville, onde por contenção de gastos, vilões como Brainiac que tinham aparência alienígena nas HQs foram representados como fisicamente humanos. Kira é uma lutadora jogável e não uma lojista. Darrius também é um guerreiro jogável, mas aqui transformei em assistente. A história de Shujinko é a mais próxima dos jogos.


	9. Khrome

**Cap 9 – Khrome**

Em uma rua de Deacon City, os moradores se escondiam em suas casas com medo de uma confusão provocada por um homem armado. - Quero ver minha filha! - O olhar de Jackson Briggs denunciava que ele queria agredir sua ex-mulher novamente. Porém, dessa vez os pais e o irmão de Catherine se juntaram para protegê-la. Catherine se escondia no quarto dos fundos da casa, ninando sua bebê para que o seu choro não atraísse o "monstro".

\- Calma, Jacqueline. - Disse Catherine em tom suave, com a boca quase colada ao ouvido da criança. - O monstro não vai te pegar. Mamãe não deixa.

Jax estava quase entrando, mas o seu ex-sogro bloqueou a passagem. Sem levar em conta que o homem tinha quase setenta anos, o policial levantou a mão para agredi-lo. Sendo impedido por seu ex-cunhado que o derrubou com uma voadora no peito. - Vou te prender, seu merda! Sou a porra de um oficial da lei!

\- Me coloque na cadeira elétrica, viado. Em minha irmã você não encosta mais. Gosta de brigar? Brigue com alguém que pode revidar, covarde. - Nimbus Terrafaux é um mestre carateca de quarenta e poucos anos que ganha dinheiro como instrutor. Ele é um homem negro, com cabelo cheio e crespo e uma costeleta ligada a um bigode.

Jax ao ficar de pé, apontou uma arma na cara de Terrafaux. Porém, o policial cometeu o erro de se aproximar demais. Facilmente foi desarmado e teve o seu braço torcido. Jax foi jogado ao chão novamente e quando tentou levantar, ouviu um disparo que o deixou surdo por alguns instantes. Terrafaux pegou sua arma e atirou bem perto do seu ouvido. Não tencionava atingi-lo, só assustar o policial. - Se aproxime de minha irmã de novo e não vou errar. - Humilhado, Jackson deixou a rua.

Duas semanas depois aconteceu a missão na base de operações da Black Dragon que aleijou Jax. Somente Sonya o visitou. No leito do hospital, assim que percebeu ter perdido os braços, Jax se decidiu. Quando recebesse alta iria cometer suicídio. Porém, a aparição de um japonês engravatado mudou tudo.

\- Capitão Jackson Briggs, meu nome é Akira Hayata. Trabalho diretamente com o senhor Yasuhiko, o dono da Tekunin. A empresa trabalha com próteses e...

\- Não estou interessado.

\- Desculpe, mas como viverá sem seus braços? - A pergunta fez com que Jax mastigasse ódio. - Nossas próteses não são comuns, garanto. Posso prometer que você poderá até voltar à ativa.

\- Não brinque comigo.

\- Eu nunca brinco quando falo do meu trabalho.

\- Se suas próteses são tão boas assim devem ser caras. Sou funcionário público, não tenho como pagar.

\- Não se preocupe com isso, já pagaram para você.

Jackson foi transportado em um avião particular que ia de Deacon City para Tóquio. Durante todo o trajeto o policial ficou se perguntando quem se daria ao trabalho de gastar tanto dinheiro com ele e porquê. Ao chegar no Japão, Jax foi levado direto para a sala de cirurgia do complexo da Tekunin. O lugar tinha um pouco de instalação militar, hospital e laboratório de robótica. - Vocês fazem exterminadores do futuro aqui, por acaso? - Perguntou Jax em tom de brincadeira, Akira respondeu positivamente com o mesmo tom, mas falava sério.

Akira deixou a sala de cirurgia para que os cirurgiões e assistentes trabalhassem. Anestesiado, o oficial dormiu. Ao acordar, ele foi tomado por uma alegria eufórica por sentir seus braços novamente. Porém, quando os viu ficou horrorizado. - O que é isso?! - As tais próteses eram proporcionais e totalmente funcionais, mas tinham um aspecto assustador, muito agressivo.

Um cirurgião estava quase entrando na sala para acalmá-lo, mas Akira o impediu. O empresário entrou na sala com os braços abertos e um sorriso falso, mas foi recebido por um soco. O braço de Jax atravessou a cabeça de Akira ao mesmo tempo em que ela se tornou prateada, brilhante e pastosa. A cor tomou todo o corpo dele e quando reassumiu sua forma humana, seus braços haviam tomado o lugar de sua cabeça, prendendo o membro biônico de Jax. Em seguida veio um chute e Jax foi jogado contra a parede com tanta brutalidade que ela rachou.

\- Você é um robô?!

O corpo de Akira se tornou pastoso e prateado novamente e quando voltou a ficar sólido assumiu outra forma, se tornando um ninja vestido de prata. - Não sou máquina, nem humano. Sou algo mais. A Tekunin não trabalha com próteses, mas com ciborgues. Você já confrontou o impossível, oficial. Não finja que não acredita em mim.

Jax coçou a cabeça sem saber o que fazer. - Você não parece um ciborgue. Parece... Líquido.

\- Metal líquido que se solidifica através de pensamento. Algo viável apenas com a combinação de tecnologia e magia. Trabalhar com os homens que custearam os seus braços trouxe benefícios.

\- E quem são eles?

\- Os Lin Kuei. Em troca da ajuda financeira deles e de sua consultoria para assuntos místicos, prometemos transformar todos os seus ninjas em, como você diz, exterminadores.

Depois de enfrentar um ninja de pedra, aceitar a existência de um feito de metal líquido não foi difícil. - Já ouvi falar dos Lin Kuei, mas achava que eram lenda urbana. Por acaso você e o diretor dessa empresa são...?

\- Só eu sou Lin Kuei na Tekunin, no clã fui rebatizado como Khrome. Yasuhiko é um homem comum inocente sobre a minha condição. E é bom que continue assim. Sua modificação corporal foi simples, um teste, a que planejamos fazer com os Lin Kuei será bem mais agressiva.

\- Vão transformá-los em metal líquido também?

\- Não! O clã tem duzentos ninjas, sairia muito caro. Talvez um ou dois no máximo. O resto serão ciborgues de metal sólido tradicional.

Quando a Tekunin levou Jax do hospital de Deacon City, ela forjou sua morte. Por acreditar que Jax morreu, Nimbus acendeu uma vela pela sua alma na paróquia que frequentava. Apesar de achar Jax um homem horrível, Terrafaux queria que ele tivesse descansasse em paz. Raiden o admirou por sua atitude. O deus do trovão gostava de guerreiros nobres, capazes de se preocuparem com seus inimigos. Como de habitual, Raiden se apresentou como um pedinte e lhe fez um convite irrecusável. - Gostaria de testar sua força em um torneio de artes marciais?

Após a viagem, Nimbus Terrafaux chegou à uma doca chinesa. Pela maneira como os seus concorrentes se vestiam, Terrafaux julgou se tratar de um torneio de estilo livre. Para entrar no clima, Terrafaux trocou de roupa em um canto discreto e vestiu o seu quimono preto preferido.

Chegando na ilha de Shang Tsung, Terrafaux presenciou o que classificou como um festival de violência absurdo. - Isso mancha a pureza das artes marciais! Me nego a participar!

\- Você se inscreveu porque quis. Agora aguente. - Respondeu Shang Tsung.

\- Por lei ninguém pode fazer nada que não queira!

\- Aqui não é o EUA. Minha ilha, minhas regras. Por que não gasta sua valentia lutando? - Terrafaux quis recusar, mas uma chama guerreira acendeu em sua alma. - Você só é obrigado a lutar uma vez. Dou minha palavra.

Terrafaux subiu na arena. Ela ficava dentro do que parecia ser um templo tailandês. As paredes eram de rocha e a iluminação era proporcionada por tochas presas às paredes. Os escravos de Shang Tsung e os outros competidores assistiam com expectativa.

\- Ssssua vida ssshegou ao fim. - Sua pele verde era escamosa, como a de um crocodilo. O instinto de Terrafaux alertava que o seu adversário era inumano, mas o seu lado racional procurava justificativas para negar esse fato.

\- Deve ser uma maquiagem muito bem feita. - Os instintos de Terrafaux se confirmaram quando o homem verde projetou uma língua comprida que se enrolou em seu pescoço.

\- Reptile! - Gritaram os escravos repetidamente, torcendo pela vitória do saurian de Zaterra.

Terrafaux agarrou a língua que o enforcava e a puxou com força. Reptile foi forçado a se aproximar de Nimbus e recebeu um soco no rosto quando ficou perto o suficiente. Caído no chão, o saurian recolheu sua língua. Terrafaux já ia pisar em sua cabeça, mas Reptile rolou para o lado e se levantou. Em seguida soprou um vapor que provocou cegueira temporária no carateca. Se aproveitando da debilidade visual do seu oponente, Reptile atacou com um chute alto que atingiu sua cabeça.

Reptile esperou que Nimbus se levantasse, não por se recusar a bater em um oponente caído, mas por achar que sua vitória estava garantida. Terrafaux não enxergava quase nada, sua única opção era se guiar pelo som, como o seu mestre havia lhe ensinado. O soco do saurian chegou perto, mas foi desviado no último instante. Terrafaux inutilizou o braço agressor chutando em sua axila e provocando deslocamento no ombro.

Shang Tsung nem precisou pedir para que o guerreiro finalizasse o seu oponente. Por saber que o seu inimigo não era humano, Terrafaux não sentiu remorso ao torcer o seu pescoço.

Durante o andamento do Mortal Kombat, Akira Hayata passeava pela Tekunin com Jackson o acompanhando. - Vamos esperar o torneio acabar. Independente de quem vencer, começaremos a produção de ciborgues e robôs de batalha em escala industrial dentre alguns meses.

\- Um torneio de luta para decidir o destino da Terra. - Comentou Jax. - Parece enredo de videogame antigo ou de filme B.

\- Pode até ser, mas é verdade. - Jackson ficou hospedado na Tekunin por meses. Quando o resultado do Mortal Kombat saiu, Jax ficou sabendo das novidades em primeira mão. A morte de Sonya o abalou, mas não tanto quanto a de Terrafaux. - Queimado vivo por um dragão?! - Quando foi espancado por ele, o oficial desejou que tivesse uma morte horrível. Apesar de não tê-la provocado, Jackson sentiu-se culpado.

\- Você tem uma parcela de culpa na morte de Sonya Blade, sabia? Era para você ser o escolhido das Forças Especiais e não ela. Só não o selecionei por você ser um guerreiro sem honra e isso eu não admito. - O tempo de Jax na Tekunin era ocioso, ocupado apenas por pequenos prazeres. Jackson estava deitado em um sofá assistindo tevê, quando um homem de chapéu de palha apareceu ao seu lado. Dessa vez não como mendigo, mas vestido de forma suntuosa. - Sou lorde Raiden, deus do trovão, pelas leis divinas sou proibido de me apresentar aos mortais como divindade, mas nesse caso valerá a pena correr o risco de represarias. - Para provar que era mesmo um deus, Raiden soltou raios elétricos das mãos.

Jax gritou e se afastou o máximo que podia. - O Mortal Kombat foi criado para defender os reinos de conquistadores cruéis como o deus que o homem que você lambe as botas venera. Akira Hayata, Khrome, ou seja lá como aquela aberração se chama, está ajudando Shinnok a conquistar seu mundo.

\- Não entendo.

\- Pelos deuses! - Um som de relâmpago se fez presente. - Vou simplificar para alguém com sua mente abjeta compreender: Shinnok é como o capeta, seu reino, Netherrealm, é o equivalente ao inferno. A alma dos que são leais a ele vão para o seu reino. Cedo ou tarde, Akira vai arder e você por ajudá-lo também.

\- Jesus!

\- Não sou Jesus e ele não existe! - Jax se ajoelhou e começou a chorar, outros poderiam achar a cena patética, mas não Raiden. O deus enxergou arrependimento na alma de Jax, além do desejo de se redimir. Raiden se ajoelhou para ficar no mesmo nível do guerreiro. - Desculpe, não tenho o direito de zombar da sua fé. Mas você precisa acreditar que Akira é um mau que precisa ser eliminado. Não tenha dó, ele deixou de ser humano quando se afiliou à Shinnok.

Akira entrava na Tekunin acompanhado por dois bilionários que se interessaram pelos serviços militares da empresa. A negociação foi interrompida quando os compradores fugiram ao avistarem um negro portando uma escopeta. - O que está fazendo? - A resposta que Akira recebeu de Jax foi um tiro. O Lin Kuei foi arremessado para longe e um grande buraco se abriu em seu peito. Não houve sangue, só metal líquido exposto. Akira assumiu sua forma de ninja e fechou sua ferida. Khrome se levantou e agarrou a arma de Jax. O segundo disparo dividiu a cabeça do ninja ao meio. Mas ela se curou da mesma forma.

\- Morre logo, desgraça!

\- É isso que significa ser imortal, idiota. - A despeito do seu corpo magricela, Khrome era forte o suficiente para agarrar Jax e arremessá-lo contra a parede. Sendo desarmado na batida, o ex-oficial passou a ter que se virar com seus punhos de ferro. Jackson levantou a tempo de desviar do braço do ninja, que se converteu em uma lança.

Jax pulou e acertou a parte de cima da cabeça de Khrome com tanta força que ele quebrou o chão e afundou. Como um martelo batendo em um prego Jax fincou o ninja de prata no piso até que ele ficasse no nível dos seus pés. Para finalizar, Jackson chutou a cabeça de Akira com tanta força que ela foi arrancada e voou contra a parede feito uma bola. Jackson já comemorava, quando o corpo e a cabeça de Khrome se liquefizeram e começaram a se juntar. Percebendo que o confronto direto seria inútil, Jax fugiu. Enquanto corria pelos corredores da Tekunin, a voz de Raiden sussurrou em seu ouvido. - Galpão, amarelo.

Bastava girar a maçaneta para entrar, mas Jax estava tão nervoso que arrombou a porta com um soco. O enorme galpão estava lotado de robôs adormecidos em banheiras de concreto, Jax começou a procurar um amarelo, mas não encontrou. Nervoso, ele decidiu despertar qualquer um. No caso, um azul de aparência agressiva. Jackson já estava quase apertando o botão de ativação quando a voz de Raiden retornou. - Hydro não! O amarelo!

\- Quem é Hydro? - Jax tomou um susto quando se deparou com a aproximação sorrateira de Khrome. Para a sua sorte o ninja estava com os braços em forma humana e não de lâmina quando o socou.

Jax nunca havia tentado isso antes, o plano de provocar um pequeno abalo sísmico golpeando o chão deu certo. Khrome perdeu o equilíbrio e Jax se aproveitou para jogá-lo em uma das banheiras. Ele esperava que algo naquela água que guardava os ciborgues desligasse o ninja prateado. O que não aconteceu. Porém, ele deu uma sorte inacreditável sem saber.

Khrome converteu seus dois braços em lâmina e já ia se atirar em Jax, quando um punho amarelo o empalou pelas costas. Akira assumiu sua forma pastosa e fez com que seu lado da frente trocasse com o das costas. Cara a cara com o seu inimigo, Khrome ameaçou. - Eu devia ter deixado Sektor te matar, Cyrax!

\- Meu nome é Jamal! - Cyrax abraçou Khrome com força. - Irmão afro, dê o fora daqui! - Em outra ocasião Jax iria achar o apelido racista, mas não naquele momento. Ele simplesmente obedeceu.

Khrome começou a cabecear Cyrax para forçar que ele o soltasse, mas o ciborgue amarelo estava convicto e não cedeu nem quando seu capacete começou a rachar. - Eu sou um modelo superior, você não tem como vencer.

\- Tudo bem, me contento com um empate. LK-4D4 ativar modo autodestruição.

\- Você não pode! - Khrome tentou se liquefazer para fugir, mas sua transformação não conseguiu ser mais rápida do que a explosão. Todo o galpão se perdeu, os robôs e os ciborgues destruídos. Inclusive Khrome.

Na área externa, Jackson pôde assistir à explosão. - Ainda não acabou. - Disse Raiden, que dessa vez apareceu em sua forma física e não como uma voz.

\- Há outros robôs de metal líquido assassinos para matar?

\- Como qualquer empresa, a Tekunim tem redundâncias e backups.

\- Desculpa, não manjo de informática.

\- Para evitar que ela volte a construir suas monstruosidades mecânicas temos que eliminar o seu banco de dados e suas cópias.

\- Isso é trabalho para um hacker, não um policial de rua.

\- Você conhece algum.

Jackson fez cara de chateado, um nome veio a sua mente, mas não era de uma pessoa agradável. - Sei de um, mas vai ser difícil convencê-lo a ajudar. Já tive que prendê-lo algumas vezes.

\- Qual o nome dele?

\- Thomas Anderson.

Em uma dimensão divina, Raiden repousava em seu palácio suntuoso. O ambiente era espaçoso por ter poucos objetos e a decoração era rica em seda e em cores que remetiam ao seu elemento, principalmente o azul e o lilás. Ao contrário da maioria dos deuses, que possuíam centenas ou até milhares de servos, Raiden só possuía duas.

As gêmeas Wynd e Raine eram belas guerreiras orientais cujos rostos tinham as coloridos como maquiagem de gueixas. Apesar de ser um deus, Raiden não era perfeito. Como qualquer homem, a eternidade sem companhia feminina se tornava insossa. Elas não eram maltratadas como Sareena era por Quan Chi, mas ainda assim eram escravas. Raiden gostava de se enganar fingindo que não estavam ali forçadas. O que não era verdade. Elas proporcionavam ao deus do trovão "calor humano" mesmo quando não estavam interessadas. Não o amavam, nem de longe, só se prestavam ao papel porque ele as resgatou do Netherrealm. - Venha cá, esposa. - Pediu Raiden deitado em sua enorme cama de casal.

\- Não sou sua esposa. - Disse Wynd. - Eu e minha irmã somos no máximo suas concubinas. Esposas de verdade não são compradas ou ganhas em barganhas.

\- Eu não as vejo assim.

\- Não importa como você queira nos ver, "lorde" Raiden. A verdade não muda para te agradar, mesmo você sendo o que é.

Wynd removeu sua jaqueta de couro preta e em seguida a sua roupa e lingerie. A concubina de Raiden subiu na divindade enquanto este estava deitado de barriga para cima e os dois começaram o ato. Apesar de ser um deus, o prazer que Raiden sentia era bem humano. Wynd, apesar de não estar ali por opção, também sentia luxúria e se deleitava com a capacidade sexual divina. - Me avise quando for demais. Não quero te machucar. - Devido ao seu sangue divino, Raiden nunca se cansava. Se quisesse ele poderia manter a ereção até o crepúsculo dos tempos.

\- Posso não ser uma divindade, mas também não sou mortal. Faça o que quiser, eu aguento. - A relação sexual entre mestre e serviçal continuou mesmo quando outro deus se materializou no quarto. Raiden quis parar, pois não queria expor sua criada, mas Wynd sinalizou com um tapa em sua coxa para que continuasse. - Você tem no mínimo alguns milênios de idade. - Disse Wynd ao visitante. - Não é possível que nunca tenha assistido a uma transa, senhor dos ventos.

\- Logo se percebe sua origem. - Disse o deus de cabelos grisalhos e com um enorme rabo de cavalo. - Raiden, é verdade que você transgrediu uma das leis divinas ao se apresentar a um mortal em sua verdadeira forma? - Dessa vez Raiden fez Wynd parar com o que estava fazendo de forma ríspida. O sexo podia esperar.

\- Sim, Fujin. - O deus dos ventos fechou os olhos e os coçou com as pontas dos dedos em sinal de preocupação. - Mas foi só uma pequena intimidação.

\- Não ouse reduzir o seu delito! Shinnok estava se preparando para o próximo torneio e você destruiu uma vantagem que ele estava preparando com trapaça! Nem Akira ou o mestre Lin Kuei sabiam que era o deus do Netherrealm que os conduzia. Ele se apresentou como mortal e os aconselhou ou manipulou. Coisa que você deveria ter feito.

\- De que forma os outros deuses querem me punir? - Perguntou Raiden temeroso.

\- Vão testar sua honra ao apresentar duas opções de punição. O seu sofrimento ou dos mortais a quem protege. Você será sentenciado à quinhentos anos no Netherrealm ou o resultado do último Mortal Kombat na Terra será cancelado. - Ao dizer o veredito, Fujin desapareceu.

A intenção de Wynd em ajudar era genuína, mas seu conselho só piorou as coisas. - Tudo bem, mestre. O primeiro século é sempre o mais difícil, mas depois você se acostuma.

As quatro horas que se sucederam foram uma eternidade para Raiden, mesmo ele sendo uma criatura que conta a passagem do tempo tendo como medida mínima os séculos. Em sua forma mais humilde, a de mendigo mortal, ele se apresentou à corte divina. Até mesmo Deus estava presente. Raiden se perguntava porque Ele se interessaria em presenciar o julgamento de uma entidade menor. Entre os presentes estava Shinnok, que se considerava a parte lesada e que fazia as acusações. Não havia o equivalente a um advogado de defesa ajudando Raiden. Ou assim pensavam.

\- Esperem! - A divindade se assemelhava ao panteão asteca, porém a pouca roupa que usava era exageradamente colorida. Seus cabelos brancos compridos eram arrumados de um jeito que facilmente podiam ser confundidos com um penacho. - O reino da Terra não é como os outros e vocês sabem disso.

\- Cala boca, Ahua Kin! - Gritou Shinnok. - Raiden é um deus menor, não tem o direito de saber.

\- Saber o quê?

\- Dentre os mundos da criação há alguns poucos que possuem cópias em outros universos. Raiden, seu reino é muito mais vasto do que você imagina. Por isso Shinnok faz tanta questão dele. A Terra é mais valiosa até mesmo do que Edenia.

\- Como assim?!

\- Multiverso. Já ouviu esse termo?

\- Isso não muda nada. - Disse Shinnok. - Ele trapaceou as regras do Mortal Kombat.

\- Raiden, não se submeta ao Netherrealm. A Terra não é um só reino, equivale à infinitos. Pode anular o último torneio e dar a vitória ao seu filhote se quiser. Envie todas as suas tropas, os campeões da Terra são mais do que suficientes para detê-los. - Ahua Kin pagou caro pela sua boa ação. Shinnok lançou um raio em sua direção potente o suficiente até mesmo para eliminar um deus. Raiden abandonou sua forma de mendigo e revelou a sua mais agressiva. Antes de sair do plano divino, o deus do trovão fez uma promessa à Shinnok, a morte de Ahua Kin não seria em vão e teria retorno.

\- Eu sou um deus ancião e você uma entidade menor. Eu tenho um exército infinito de demônios a minha disposição. O que vocês, guerreiros da Terra, têm?

Raiden sorriu de modo desdenhoso antes de responder. - Nós temos um dragão.

 **Curiosidade**

01 – Terrafaux aparece em uma versão do primeiro jogo do Mortal Kombat. Ele não tem sequer história, muito menos ligação com Jax.

02 – Erros de programação em videogames as vezes acabam originando ideias para os desenvolvedores. Por exemplo, o personagem Ermac surgiu de um bug que fazia com que a roupa de Scorpion ficasse vermelha, como a falha era um **er** ro de **mac** ro, surgiu o nome do personagem. Com o Khrome foi a mesma coisa, um erro fazia o Smoke ficar branco prateado. A ideia de criar um ninja de metal líquido surgiu, mas não pôde ser colocada em prática devido a questões de direitos autorais. O personagem poderia ser visto como uma cópia do T-1000 da franquia Exterminador do Futuro.

03 - Hydro surgiu nas revistas de 1990 da editora Malibu e era descrito como um Cryomancer que controlava a água, na série Legacy ele aparece como ciborgue.

04 – Wynd e Raine aparecem nas revistas dos anos 1990. Na mesma edição é mostrada a casa de Raiden, tentei descrever o máximo que eu lembrava. Li essas hqs quando ainda era guri. A origem das duas não é mencionada, mas é mostrado que são guerreiras.

05 - Ahau Kin é um personagem de um jogo lançado em 1995 da Midway (hoje Netherrealm Studios) chamado Wargods, em sua época ele foi considerado uma cópia ruim de Mortal Kombat recebendo muitas críticas negativas.


	10. John Carlton

**Cap 10 – John Carlton**

No Mortal Kombat, o ator John Cage presenciou coisas que iam contra a sua visão de mundo, isso o encheu de traumas. Por causa disso ele precisou de ajuda psicológica para superá-los. O ator relutou a princípio, pois em seu preconceito ele acreditava que quem precisava desse tipo de auxílio era maluco. Só foi convencido do contrário por um amigo. - A sua mente é tão valiosa quanto o seu corpo. Não entendo porque as pessoas enxergam esse tipo de cuidado como se fosse frescura. - Na verdade esse tal amigo era Raiden disfarçado. Nesse caso ele não estava infligindo regra nenhuma, pois influenciou John Cage como mortal.

Oito meses haviam se passado desde o torneio. - Senhor John Carlton, gostaria de continuar a falar sobre a tal ilha? - A psicóloga era uma jovem loura que John achava parecida com a policial que paquerou no barco.

\- Senhora Quinn, só minha mãe me chama por esse nome. Prefiro ser chamado de John Cage ou Johnny Cage.

\- Hoje iremos esquecer as fantasias e vamos nos concentrar no verdadeiro você. John Carlton, o que você acha ter visto na ilha?

A mente de Carlton voltou no tempo e ele se viu novamente fugindo em direção a uma floresta. Ele acabara de ver um chinês esquisito sugar a alma de um homem com facas implantadas no braço. Tendo o cuidado de levar o bastão que usou para derrotar Alan Zane, o ator procurava desesperadamente por uma saída da ilha. No meio da floresta, John ouviu o som de um rugido.

Quem rugia não era um leão ou tigre, mas sim um homem negro cujos cabelos compridos eram trançados. - Abandonar o torneio é contravenção. - Disse o homem tigre. - Volte ou enfrente as consequências.

\- Nem fodendo.

O homem tigre deu uma voadora que foi bloqueada pelo bastão que John portava. O ator não sofreu dano físico por causa de sua defesa, porém perdeu a sua arma que acabou se partindo ao meio. Carlton tentou acertar o homem tigre com chutes e socos, mas seu oponente era muito mais ágil e conseguia desviar ou bloquear todas as investidas. Por fim, Jonh foi derrubado por um golpe que arranhou sua camisa e peitoral. - Rapaz, vai fazer essas unhas. - Carlton contava piadas porque não havia percebido que estava prestes a ser finalizado. Ele só foi salvo por um raio de fogo que acertou o homem tigre e o mandou para longe. - Que foi isso?

\- Me agradeça depois. Lorde Raiden disse que você é um guerreiro nobre que precisa de ajuda. - Por sua demonstração de solidariedade no barco, John caiu nas graças do deus do trovão. Uma amizade que lhe será útil mais de uma vez. Quem veio ao resgate do ator foi um chinês cabeludo, sem camisa, de calça preta e com uma faixa vermelha amarrada na cabeça.

\- Não que eu esteja reclamando, mas quem é você?

\- Liu Kang.

\- Isso é trapaça! - Gritou o homem tigre aos rugidos. Seu peito agora com cicatrizes de queimadura. - Dois lutadores para cada luta! - Para o espanto de John, o homem que rugia começou a se transformar em um tigre de verdade, mas antes que sua transformação se completasse Liu Kang disparou mais três raios de fogo, matando-o.

\- Que pena para você que essa não é uma luta oficial.

A doutora Quinn mantinha um semblante inalterado não importando o quão fantasioso era o relato do ator aos seus olhos. - Qual o tipo de filme que costuma atuar?

\- Já fiz alguns dramas e duas ou três comédias, mas o meu foco são os de ação.

\- Por quê?

\- Sou realista, não tenho talento para ganhar um Oscar. E já criei uma base de fãs, no meu caso filmes de ação são mais rentáveis.

\- Qual foi o último filme que participou?

\- Ninja Assassino.

\- É comum um ator se perder nos seus personagens. Você, John Carlton, não está confundindo sua realidade com o da persona Johnny Cage?

\- Com todo o respeito, você só diz isso porque nunca viu um set de filmagem. Não há nada de fantástico lá. A magia do cinema só acontece nas telas, fora dela, sem os efeitos especiais e o trabalho de pós-produção, é tudo fundo verde, cabos e sensores de captura de movimento.

\- Nossa imaginação muitas vezes é mais forte que o estimulo visual. Do contrário livros de ficção não fariam tanto sucesso. Sei que é doloroso, mas relembre essa ilha novamente. Não tem um pouco de Ninja Assassino nela?

Na praia da ilha, dois competidores se preparavam para lutar. John Carlton estava na plateia assim como Liu Kang e o chinês invocado que sugou a alma de Alan Zane. O feiticeiro não perdia uma luta, acompanhando todas sentado em um trono de madeira que era carregado para cima e para baixo por homens de rosto encoberto. A cena lembrou John de um filme que ele contracenou. Só que desta vez não havia efeitos especiais ou truques cinematográficos. Um ninja se vestia de azul, o outro de preto. - Posso tolerar um ninja que usa roupa colorida, mas não um chinês. Ninjas de verdade são japoneses. - Insultou o de preto.

\- Quem é você para falar sobre "ninjas de verdade"? Você é um guerreiro desonrado que massacrou o próprio clã!

\- Raizo! Bi-Han! - Disse Shang Tsung. - Lutem!

Sub-Zero lançou sua magia de gelo em Raizo, mas ele desviou facilmente com sua super velocidade. O golpe atingiu um dos homens de Shang Tsung que congelou até a morte. Percebendo que ali até mesmo assistir uma luta era perigoso, John se retirou. Posteriormente Liu Kang lhe avisou que o ninja azul venceu. No entanto, aquela era uma informação que John não fazia a mínima questão de ter.

\- Isso não é um filme. - John escolheu um canto discreto do templo para sentar e abraçar seus joelhos. Seu olhar vidrado denunciava que estava a beira da loucura.

\- John, não perca a lucidez. - O ator relaxou quando percebeu que quem o chamava era o "maluquinho" com quem conversou no barco.

\- Me contrataram para participar de um filme. "As lutas serão reais", disse o diretor. Mas ele não avisou que seriam tão reais assim. Tem gente morrendo, cara! O que é isso?! A porra de um Snuff Movie?!

\- O Mortal Kombat é um torneio que decidirá o destino do reino da Terra. Parece roteiro de um dos seus filmes, certo? Enxergue-o como se fosse. Nessa história você é um dos heróis da Terra e como em qualquer filme de herói, há o momento em que o personagem fica temeroso e recusa a sua missão.

\- Isso é regra básica de roteiro.

\- A Terra precisa que você seja o herói que finge ser em seus filmes. A policial Sonya faleceu. Precisamos que você lute no lugar dela pelo menos uma vez.

\- Eu até aceito morrer em batalha, mas não sou assassino. - John demonstrava nobreza uma segunda vez sem perceber, caindo ainda mais no gosto do deus do trovão.

\- Shang Tsung gosta de ver sangue. Mas pelas regras dos deuses anciões finalizações não são obrigatórias, só nocauteie o seu adversário ou faça-o desistir.

Quando subiu na arena, Carlton esperava encontrar um guerreiro bizarro. Ao invés disso se deparou com um rosto familiar. - Eu te conheço! Você é o meu dublê! Está fazendo o quê aqui, menino? - O homem que fuzilava John com o olhar tinha o tipo físico similar ao dele. Sem camisa, ele vestia uma calça militar e usava um lenço verde amarrado na cabeça.

\- Eu te acompanho em todos os filmes que participa, lembra?

\- Sim, mas isso não é bem...

\- Shang Tsung me prometeu o seu lugar se eu vencesse o torneio. Você é um ator horrível e lutador pior ainda! Eu é que faço tudo! - Raiden nem precisou ler a alma daquele homem para notar sua inveja.

\- Calma, amigo. Nós...

\- Se somos mesmo amigos, não lutarei com você. Só diga meu nome e prove que lembra que existo. - Raiden se animou, a opção que deu ao ator de fazer com que o oponente desistisse da luta parecia ser inviável, mas o mundo as vezes surpreendia até mesmo um deus.

Pedindo paciência com a mão, John fez um enorme esforço mental para tentar se lembrar do nome daquele homem. - Não diga! Eu sei. - O ator posteriormente iria se forçar a acreditar que foi o nervoso que fez com que esquecesse o nome do seu dublê. Sendo que na realidade o ator pouco se importava com ele.

\- Já lembrou? - Ao perceber que não lembraria nunca do nome daquele homem, Carlton preferiu pegá-lo com a guarda baixa dando um gancho em seu queixo. O homem deu um pequeno voo e foi parar na plateia, onde foi empurrado de volta. Jogado de qualquer jeito na arena, sem nenhum equilíbrio, o dublê foi direto para John que o recepcionou com um soco tão forte que terminou com a luta. Seu punho foi tomado por uma energia verde durante o ataque.

\- Como fiz isso?!

\- Finaliza ele! - Disse Shang Tsung.

\- O sujeito de chapéu engraçado disse que não preciso matar ninguém.

\- Você não aprende! - O feiticeiro pulou na arena para sugar a alma do derrotado, quando John decidiu ser heroico (ou imprudente). Aquele movimento era impossível, o ator apenas levantou a perna e foi impulsionado para frente por uma energia verde que deixou um rastro de sombras suas para trás. O chute acertou Shang Tsung no rosto. O feiticeiro caiu e ficou por alguns segundos sem reação diante de tamanha ofensa.

\- Só porque descobriu seus poderes acha que pode comigo? Pois tente. - Shang Tsung fez pose de luta e o ator correspondeu. John tinha noção que o feiticeiro era demais para ele, mas os lutadores que ficaram ao seu lado o apoiaram. Art Lean, Nimbus Terrafaux, Liu Kang e um nativo americano vestido de forma caricata.

\- Se eu conseguir pegar sua alma, eu vou...

\- Não vai nada! - Disse Raiden, surgindo em sua forma divina em meio à raios. - John já cumpriu sua cota. Ele só irá lutar agora se quiser.

No presente, a doutora Quinn ficou intrigada com a história contada. Sua indiferença ruiu e ela demonstrou pela primeira vez estranheza. - Na ilha você tinha poderes como os heróis dos seus filmes?

\- Estava mais para poderes de personagens de jogos de luta. - Respondeu Carlton aos risos, por saber como soava o que dizia.

\- Já tentou usar os seus poderes novamente?

\- Não deu em nada. Acho que sou mesmo doido.

\- Não use rótulos. Qualquer pessoa que passou por... - O diagnostico da psicóloga foi interrompido por um monstro que atravessou a janela do consultório. Era um demônio com garras, dentes afiados e asas de morcego. A doutora ficou estética, já John se alegrou.

\- Sabia que não sou maluco. Sou a porra de um herói de filme de ação fodão. - O monstro rosnou para o ator, mas esse em resposta nocauteou a criatura com um soco energizado. O sentimento de orgulho próprio de Johnny deu espaço à preocupação quando ele viu o estado da doutora Quinn, encarando o corpo inerte do demônio com os olhos esbugalhados. - A senhora é a doutora aqui, não pode perder o juízo agora.

\- Demônio!

Johnny ficou com o rosto quase colado com o da psicóloga e com as duas mãos a forçou a se concentrasse nele. - Não existe demônios, lembra? É só mais um filme bobo de ação.

\- É?

\- Sua imaginação deve estar confundindo a realidade depois de tantas sessões ouvindo meus problemas. - Johnny não acreditava o quão cara de pau estava conseguindo ser. - Faça assim, encontre um lugar isolado que considere seguro e se tranque lá dentro. Tudo bem? - Como se fosse uma criança, Harley Quinn acenou positivamente com rapidez.

Nos corredores do prédio onde a psicóloga atuava, monstros faziam a festa devorando quem encontrasse no caminho. - Mas nós ganhamos o Mortal Kombat! - Disse Johnny enquanto agredia as criaturas que os seus punhos e pernas conseguiam acertar. Sua misteriosa energia verde sendo de grande ajuda nesse momento. Sem saber como, o ator lançou uma bola energética verde em um dos demônios alados e o fez atravessar paredes.

Johnny preferiu descer sete andares pelas escadas, pois um dos elevadores teve seus cabos partidos. Uma criatura perversa sabia que ele estava ocupado e o fez despencar. Cinco pessoas morreram. Do lado de fora o mundo mais parecia estar enfrentando o apocalipse, e talvez estivesse. O céu estava em um tom estranho de roxo enquanto criaturas de todo tipo despencavam dele. Os monstros estavam sendo trazidos por um portal gigantesco, que parecia tomar todo o planeta.

Primeiramente Johnny ouviu um som de trotar, mas ao conferir notou que não era um cavalo que se aproximava. O centauro era forte, tinha chifres e uma calda pontuda de aço. Seu nome era Motaro. - Como uma criatura tão patética conseguiu sobreviver ao Mortal Kombat? Se eu fosse escolhido ao invés de Goro faria questão de enfrentá-lo e... - O centauro nem teve tempo de completar a frase, um homem vestido de azul, com uma capa vermelha e com um S estampado no peito o pegou pelos chifres e o ergueu no ar. Quando chegou à uma altura considerável, o homem voador girou o seu corpo como uma furadeira e lançou Motaro para longe com toda sua força. O centauro foi literalmente para o espaço.

Brutalidade Heroica!

\- Eu fui salvo por um herói de revista em quadrinhos?! - O ator ficou perdido admirando o que acabara de lhe acontecer, até que um soldado o cutucou no ombro. Assustado, Johnny quase o acerta com um soco, mas parou bem a tempo. - Quem são vocês?

\- Eu sou a capitã Gemini das Forças Especiais. Nossa função primordial era lidar com as gangues, mas devido a nova emergência mudamos de foco. - Mesmo diante da crise, Johnny não pôde deixar de reparar na beleza da militar de cabelo curto. Ele tinha uma atração por mulheres de uniforme ou em posições de poder, não tinha paciência para as tímidas ou as que eram muito submissas. O ator notara que atrás da moça havia um exército de pelo menos cem soldados.

\- O seu exército dará conta?

\- Temos alguns apoios. - Johnny olhou para o céu e se perguntou se o homem voador não era um dos apoios a qual Gemini se referia.

\- Rápido, para trás! - A oficial levou o ator para atrás das linhas militares, pois um grupo de monstros se aproximava e precisavam ser recepcionados com balas. Muitos caíram, porém, haviam aqueles que eram mais poderosos e que conseguiam grandes proezas. Como, por exemplo, arremessar carros incendiados. Os soldados que estavam na frente já contavam com a morte certa quando um jato de gelo congelou o carro no ar e o fez despencar, por ter ficado muito pesado. A guerreira responsável por aquela defesa parecia ser só mais uma soldada das Forças Especiais, inclusive usava o mesmo traje preto militarizado dos demais.

\- Quem é você, cabo? - Perguntou Gemini, que não sabia ter uma guerreira com dons especiais em sua equipe. Apesar disso ela não demonstrou espanto e agiu o mais profissional possível.

\- Frost.

\- Você é da Terra?

\- Sim, senhora, nasci aqui. Mas não sou humana.

\- Dane-se, você me será útil. - Johnny assistiu à tudo aquilo e se perguntava quando foi que o mundo ficou tão louco. Outra leva de monstros surgiu acompanhado por mais tiroteio. Apesar de saber que tinha mais chances de sobrevivência se estivesse em meio a um grupo, Johnny preferiu se afastar daquela confusão. O ator correu por uma transversal sem destino fixo. Tentava fugir, mas para onde? Não era mais só uma ilha que o metia medo, mas sim o mundo inteiro. Ao longe, Johnny avistou um monstro de três andares com braços enormes, para fugir dele, o ator preferiu se refugiar no metrô. Ele se iludia achando que a batalha pela Terra se desenrolava somente na superfície. Inimigos podiam ser encontrados em todos os lugares.

\- Sabia que um dos campeões do reino da Terra invariavelmente viria me ver. - O homem parecia um ninja, mas sua roupa vermelha era esfarrapada e ele usava um capuz. Uma energia verde, da mesma cor que o corpo de Johnny começou a emanar em seus ataques o circulava.

\- Quem é você? - Perguntou Johnny já se preparando para a luta.

\- Meu nome é Ermac e nós somos muitos! - o Ninja vermelho se levantou com o uso de telecinesia e seus pés deixaram de tocar o chão.

\- Que bonitinho. A aberração leu a Bíblia. - Em resposta ao comentário sarcástico de Johnny Cage, Ermac apontou sua mão direita em sua direção e fez com que uma força invisível arremessasse o ator contra uma parede e o mantivesse preso lá.

\- Você sempre deu muita sorte. Ela acaba agora.

Um chapéu preto cortante foi arremessado e decepou o braço com o qual o ninja estava usando para se concentrar em sua telecinesia. Mesmo tendo um membro amputado, Ermac não gritou e nem sentiu dor. Provavelmente ele não tinha essa capacidade. Quando perdeu força e caiu no chão, o chapéu desapareceu e reapareceu como mágica na cabeça de seu dono. - Enfrente alguém mais capaz, criatura. Enfrente Kung Lao!

\- O monge que quase foi escolhido para o Mortal Kombat. Como se sentiu sendo preterido? Raiva? Inveja?

\- Nem tente esses joguinhos. Fui preparado a vida inteira para entender que ninguém é perfeito. - O monge de chapéu acertou Ermac no peito com uma voadora. Começou a troca de socos e chutes. O ninja vermelho lutava surpreendentemente bem para quem havia acabado de perder o braço. Como estava distraído com o monge, Ermac não se preocupou com Johnny, que o atingiu pelas costas com o seu chute das sombras. Se aproveitando da vantagem que o ator lhe deu, Kung Lao usou o seu chapéu para dividir seu inimigo ao meio, da cabeça aos pés.

Fatalidade!

\- Agora as almas que foram aprisionadas nessa vil criatura podem descansar em paz. - Disse Kung Lao enquanto juntava as mãos em sinal de prece.

\- Desculpa interromper o seu momento de fé. Mas o que está acontecendo?

\- O resultado do último Mortal Kombat foi cancelado e a vitória dada ao imperador.

\- Que ótimo. - Disse Johnny em tom sarcástico. - Quer dizer que todas aquelas mortes foram em vão?

\- Não se vencermos.

\- Como podemos vencer um exército infinito!

\- Corte a cabeça da cobra e ela morrerá. Só precisamos matar seus lideres. O problema é que um é um semideus e o outro é um deus ancião.

\- Que bom. - Johnny e seu sarcasmo novamente.

\- Não pense que a canção já está perdida. Temos campeões muito poderosos do nosso lado. Você inclusive já viu um deles.

Normalmente ele teria restrições quanto a matar qualquer forma de vida, inclusive por causa disso decidiu ser vegetariano. Porém, ao saber o que aqueles monstros tencionavam fazer com todas as versões da Terra, o Homem de Aço resolveu suspender essa restrição por hora. Voando a toda velocidade por Deacon City, Superman ia derrubando vários demônios que voavam ou que se penduravam nas paredes dos prédios. Com sua rajada de calor ele eliminava outros tantos. Sozinho ele enviou milhares de monstros de volta ao Netherrealm, o lugar a qual pertenciam. Sua capacidade acabou chamando a atenção de uma divindade maligna. O pai de Shao Kahn e responsável direto por aquela invasão, Shinnok. - Não sinto sangue divino em suas veias. Como consegue ser tão poderoso? Nem ao menos é imortal. Pelas leis do Mortal Kombat você poderia participar do torneio, mas se fizesse isso poderia facilmente derrotar todos os outros competidores sozinho e ao mesmo tempo. Como é sua Terra? Há tantos guerreiros como você?

\- Para quê você quer saber?

Agindo de modo impensado, Superman agrediu Shinnok com vários socos. Os seus golpes fariam até mesmo o Darkseid voar pelos ares, mas o deus do Netherrealm permaneceu imóvel. Só as ondas de choque ocasionadas pelo ataque destruíram as vidraças e o asfalto ao redor dos combatentes. - Impressionante. - Disse Shinnok. - Mas o deus aqui nessa história ainda sou eu. - Shinnok agarrou Superman pelo rosto e o jogou para longe. O herói atravessou vários prédios e caiu com tanto estardalhaço em uma rua que a reduziu à ruínas.

O deus do Netherrealm surgiu para o kryptoniano antes que ele pudesse se levantar. O herói de outra Terra tentou usar seu raio óptico, mas a divindade sinistra não se deu ao trabalho nem mesmo de defender. - Eu sou um deus, mortal nenhum pode... - O discurso de Shinnok foi interrompido por um raio que o atingiu pelas costas. Desta vez, o deus sentiu dor. - Raiden!

\- Senhor Clark Kent, vá resolver problemas de outras ruas. Esse vilão é meu! - Superman obedeceu, voando a uma velocidade tamanha que se tornava difícil de ser visto por olhos humanos. Enquanto fitava o seu inimigo, Raiden se convertia para a sua forma samurai. Não havia mais chapéu de palha em sua cabeça e seu cabelo se tornara comprido e branco. Sua katana brilhante era de dar inveja. Ele não usava armadura, usava um traje samurai completo.

\- Não importa que forma escolha lutar, serei sempre superior a você. - Shinnok se transformou em um samurai de batalha, utilizando uma armadura azul. Os dois deuses samurais se atiraram um contra o outro e em resposta o firmamento tremeu.

 **Curiosidades**

01 – Harley Quinn é a Arlequina do Esquadrão Suicida e do universo do Batman da DC. Os personagens da DC de certo modo também fazem parte do universo Mortal Kombat devido a um vinculo contratual entre a Netherrealm Studios e a DC Comics. Graças a isso foram criados os jogos Mortal Kombat Vs Dc Universe e Injustice: Gods Among Us. As novas HQs de Mortal Kombat, devido a essa parceria, são publicadas pela DC. A Malibu se não me engano fechou as portas.

02 – O homem tigre do capítulo aparece no filme de 1995. Ele enfrenta Liu Kang e não é nomeado. A habilidade de se transformar em animal eu inventei.

03 – O filme Ninja Assassino realmente existe e foi produzido pelos irmãos Watchowski da trilogia Matrix. O personagem Raizo desse capítulo é o herói da história.

04 – Filme snuff são produções que mostram mortes e assassinatos reais. Não preciso nem dizer que esse "gênero cinematográfico" é crime.

05 – O personagem Stunt Man (dublê em inglês) aparece no modo Tower Challenge do jogo Mortal Kombat 9.

06 - Samurai Shinnok é uma skin do personagem em Mortal Kombat X, já Raiden aparece como samurai no jogo Deception.


	11. Tommy Oliver

**Cap 11 – Tommy Oliver**

O cinema não estava tão cheio quanto ele esperava, Pacific Rim dava sinal de que não seria um estouro de bilheteria e isso chateou Tommy. Ele assistia ao filme emocionado. A história não era um drama, muito pelo contrário, era um aventura leve e divertida. Mesmo assim fazia com que Tommy chorasse. Os robôs gigantes enfrentando monstros despertavam no guerreiro uma nostalgia de sua adolescência na Alameda dos Anjos. Tommy foi um Ranger por poucos anos. O seu patrão, Zordon, o dispensou porque proibia a permanência de qualquer um na função por muito tempo. O alienígena acreditava que era injusto exigir que um jovem arriscasse sua vida indefinidamente.

\- É tão legal assistir filme de monstro em 3D. - Disse um japonês chato sentado ao lado de Tommy. - Até parece que o monstro vai sair da tela. - Como se ouvisse o pedido do gordinho, uma criatura atravessou a parede da sala, destruindo a tela. Não chegava a ser gigante, era uma criatura alada com uma envergadura de asa de três metros. Porém, não deixava de ser letal. Uma mulher da primeira fileira foi a primeira vítima devorada e logo começou a correria.

\- Monstros em Deacon City?! - Tommy ficou atordoado, ele nunca viu um alienígena maligno fora da Alameda dos Anjos. Mesmo na sua época de Ranger, quando tinha dezessete anos, Tommy se perguntava porque tanto interesse em um lugar tão pequeno se dava para invadir a Terra através de qualquer ponto do planeta.

\- Se eu ainda tivesse o meu morfador. - O espírito guerreiro de Tommy desejou enfrentar o monstro, mas sem os seus poderes seria suicídio. Sua única opção era disputar espaço com a multidão em pânico e fugir pelas saídas de emergência.

O shopping estava tomado por criaturas aladas. Todas semelhantes àquela que invadiu a sala de cinema. Pareciam dragões, já que eram répteis quadrúpedes alados. Porém, como não cuspiam fogo, não podiam se enquadrar no gênero. Do último andar, que era onde ficavam o cinema e a ala de alimentação, Tommy assistiu à uma cena de horror. Sangue, morte e monstros. Nenhuma das criaturas que enfrentou na juventude proporcionava tanta carnificina e nunca apareciam em grupo. Eram sempre um monstro principal e vários menores com baixíssimo potencial ofensivo.

\- Está preparado para subir de nível? - Disse Raiden após se materializar ao lado do guerreiro em sua forma de mendigo.

\- Quem é você?! - Perguntou Tommy se colocando em posição de luta.

\- Meu nome não é importante, só o planeta, que está precisando de campeões mais do que nunca. - O deus do trovão entregou ao herói o seu antigo mofador. Tommy se alegrou ao vislumbrar o retorno de sua época de glória.

\- Como você...? - O bom samaritano de chapéu de palha desapareceu. Raiden tinha outros problemas para resolver, no caso ajudar um kryptoniano que estava apanhando de Shinnok. - É hora de morfar! - Tommy foi coberto com uma roupa branca super resistente com detalhes dourados e com o peitoral preto. Seu capacete, que lembrava vagamente o de motoqueiro, tinha um desenho dourado que remetia ao animal que o simbolizava, o tigre. Em sua mão materializou-se uma espada com uma lâmina curva e cuja ponta do cabo tinha um rosto felino.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Tommy se jogou do terceiro andar em cima de um pseudo-dragão e decepou sua cabeça com um golpe de espada. Uma segunda fera ele eliminou usando o cabo de sua arma, cujo rosto felino disparava raios vermelhos pelos olhos. Um terceiro demônio voava em sua direção para abocanhá-lo quando foi abatido pelas costas por flechas de energia verdes.

O guerreiro que ajudou Tommy, aos seus olhos, parecia um go go boy. Vestia uma calça jeans cheia de frufru na bainha e estava sem camisa, apesar de usar jaqueta. Seu rosto tinha pintura ao redor dos olhos e preso a uma faixa na cabeça havia uma pena. - Quem é você?

\- Nightwolf.

\- Não, o seu nome de verdade. - Nightwolf se ofendeu com o que julgou ser uma zombaria com sua cultura apache. Porém, devido ao tamanho da crise, resolveu ignorar.

\- As ruas estão tomadas, precisamos de ajuda lá fora. - Enquanto Nightwolf seguia correndo até as ruas, o Ranger branco decidiu se teleportar. Há anos que não usava aquele poder, tinha saudade de se ver trocando de cenário sem ter que andar.

A intenção era ser teleportado para a rua, Tommy não sabia porque havia parado dentro de um prédio. - Será que tantos anos sem mofar me fez perder a prática? - Como o andar estava lotado de criaturas, Tommy concluiu que o teleporte não tinha sido em vão. Os monstros dali eram de um tipo diferente, humanoides, porém, também alados. Um deles arrombou uma porta e Tommy ouviu um grito feminino. Correndo para salvar a vida da mulher em perigo, ele cortou a criatura ao meio pelas costas. O sangue jorrado banhou a mulher que o Ranger socorreu. Sem tempo para prestar socorro emocional, o Ranger Branco voltou a se ocupar matando os enviados do Netherrealm.

A doutora Harley Quinn estava a beira da loucura, ser banhada com sangue demoníaco não ajudou muito. Não foi sua intenção, mas acidentalmente a psicóloga ingeriu o sangue do monstro. O efeito foi imediato, pior do que a mais potente droga e cuja bad trip nunca terminava. Uma gargalhada extremada marcou o fim de seu contato com a realidade.

Em outro canto de Deacon City, Catherine novamente se escondia no quarto dos fundos de sua casa para se proteger e ao seu bebê. Da última vez ela classificou quem a ameaçava de monstro, mas ele era só um humano normal. Agora não, os monstros passaram a ser reais. Sem ter mais a proteção do seu irmão desaparecido, Terrafaux, Catherine estava quase conformada com o seu fim. Mas o destino tinha outros planos para ela e sua filha, Jacqueline. Um homem musculoso do porte de um lutador de MMA e com pele de rocha. Ao avistar a mulher assustada, carregando um bebê, a criatura se alegrou. - Meu nome é Henge, vim do Reino do Pesadelo. Quebro pescoços muito tempo antes de seus ancestrais terem aprendido a caminhar com a coluna ereta.

\- Grandão, se você é valente mesmo enfrente alguém que possa revidar! - Jax se impressionou após perceber que repetiu o mesmo discurso que recebeu de Terrafaux quando tentou invadir a casa de sua ex-mulher.

\- Me falaram de você. - Disse Henge. - Você é aquele que gosta de bater em mulher. - Se o monstro de pedra queria abalar emocionalmente Jax ele conseguiu. De guarda baixa, Jax levou um soco na cara de um ser feito de pedra. Seu rosto quase saiu do lugar. O ex-oficial desabou no chão em cima de uma poça feita com o seu próprio sangue. Para consertar seu rosto iria precisar de uma cirurgia estética. Apesar de ter odiado aquele homem por tanto tempo, o fato dele ter se sacrificado por ela fez com que Catherine repensasse sua avaliação sobre o seu caráter. Algo que era bem diferente de perdoá-lo.

\- Se ama mesmo sua filha, prove usando esses músculos para outra coisa que não seja me agredir! - Gritou Catherine. - Mas nem pense que eu vou dar para você só porque salvou minha vida.

\- Depois pergunta porque apanhava.

\- Você disse o quê?!

Com suas mãos de metal, Jax socou o rosto do homem de pedra repetidas vezes. Estava conseguindo fazer algum estrago, mas bem menos do que ele esperava. - Por que vocês criaturas bizarras são tão difíceis de eliminar? - Cansado de só apanhar, Henge agarrou os dois pulsos de Jax e os esticou como se quisesse arrancá-los. Era uma experiência similar ao que passou com Tremor. Decidido que não iria passar por aquilo novamente, Jax se apoiou nas mãos de Henge que o seguravam e deu um chute com as duas pernas no peito da criatura, que o largou.

\- Desista, sou muito mais forte. Não há como você ganhar.

Como os seus novos membros eram conectados ao seu sistema nervoso, talvez eles passassem ao seu cérebro informações de como usá-los, além de lhe emprestar mobilidade. Por instinto, ou por um conselho de seus braços biônicos, Jax apontou seu punho para Henge, mas não o usou para socá-lo. Disparos de plasma saíram de sua mão e acertaram o monstro de pedra. O primeiro impacto acertou bem no meio do seu peito abrindo um rombo. Henge não sangrava e parecia não ter órgãos internos. Mas o golpe foi suficiente para eliminá-lo.

\- Eu agradeço por ter salvado a minha vida. - Disse Catherine. - Mas agora saia de minha casa. Não quero ter que te olhar nunca mais.

Jax se virou para a saída da casa e disse, sem olhar para trás. - Não precisa me agradecer, eu quis salvar a vida da minha filha, salvar a sua foi eleito colateral.

\- Filho da puta nojento!

Não era um monstro qualquer, sua aparência era até humana, porém ele era muito mais letal. O ninja vestido de amarelo desviava das balas dos oficiais das Forças Especiais e os eliminava com extrema facilidade. Sua matança só foi interrompida por um jato cryomancer que o congelou. Frost retirou o seu capacete revelando cabelos prateados típicos de sua espécie. Ela esperava que o ninja morto tinha sido eliminado, porém, o gelo começou a derreter em resposta ao calor que o corpo do defunto emanava. Scorpion agarrou o pescoço de Frost que para se defender transformou a sua pele em gelo. Ela esperava que o seu frio fosse superior ao calor do ninja morto, mas não era.

\- Você é a putinha de Sub-Zero, não é? Confesse, esse anos todos treinando juntos nunca rolou uns momentos mais... Será que é certo usar o termo "acalorado" para definir uma paixonite entre dois cryomancers? - Um raio branco surgiu do céu, alguém havia acabado de se teleportar. Um homem que Scorpion desconhecia, mas cuja postura revelava um porte de guerreiro. - E quem é você, homem de branco?

\- Antes eu tinha uma identidade secreta, mas hoje em dia ninguém liga mais para isso. Sou Tommy Olsen, o primeiro Ranger Branco. - Só quando Frost desmaiou foi que Scorpion se deu por satisfeito e partiu para cima do Ranger. Seus socos e chutes flamejantes eram em sua maioria bloqueados, mas alguns atingiam seu oponente. Tommy sentiu o peso dos seus golpes. O calor atravessava o seu traje espacial e fazia-o arder. Se não estivesse transformado certamente já teria morrido. Com sua espada, Tommy tentou acertar Scorpion, mas esse evitava os seus golpes com suas lâminas. Um duelo espadachim deu lugar ao combate físico direto. Demonstrando ser mais habilidoso do que o Ranger, o ninja morto o desarmou e estava prestes a decapitá-lo, quando este se teleportou bem a tempo de salvar o seu pescoço. Reaparecendo atrás do seu inimigo, Tommy o chutou o mais forte que conseguia. O que com aquele traje era muito.

\- Cuidado! Ele vai usar sua... - O aviso de Frost veio tarde demais. Scorpion lançou sua kunai presa em uma corrente em direção ao rosto do herói do passado. Ele morreria, se Frost não tivesse congelado o chão embaixo dos seus pés fazendo com que caísse.

\- Não vou ter sossego enquanto não eliminar você, né, menininha. - Scorpion puxou Frost pelos cabelos e a forçou a ficar em uma posição que facilitaria sua decapitação. Com uma espada em sua outra mão ele já estava prestes a finalizá-la, quando um raio vermelho o atingiu. Era Tommy usando o cabo de sua espada.

Com um grito de cólera, Scorpion se atirou no casal que o enfrentava. Mas algo inusitado interrompeu sua fúria. - Jubei? - O garoto não estava presente em carne e osso, até porque não os tinha mais. A criança era só espírito, mesmo assim tinha força suficiente para manter uma conversa.

\- Você não é o Shirai Ryu que eu me orgulhava. Você é um monstro.

Tommy cutucou o ombro de Frost e fez a ela um pedido. - É melhor a gente sair daqui. Isso virou caso de família.

\- Os Shirai Ryu eram os heróis de minha história. Não aqueles que ajudavam os monstros a matarem os inocentes.

\- Filho, eu...

\- Não me chame de filho! Você preferiu ir ao inferno do que ficar comigo! E por vingança?! Você não escolheu decair, foi para o inferno porque lá é o seu lugar. - Jubei ascendeu aos céus assim que confrontou o seu pai, enquanto isso Scorpion se despia de sua forma assustadora e retornava a ser apenas Hanzo. Um buraco que emanava uma luz vermelha abriu no chão e Hanzo Hasashi desceu.

Caminhando com um exército as suas costas, o imperador pisava no plano terreno pela primeira vez. Ele sentia uma alegria inebriante por ter a certeza de sua vitória. Soldados das forças armadas do exército americano disparavam contra o homem seminu com capacete de samurai. A maioria deles não sabia se ficava com medo ou se achava a cena estapafúrdia. Um tanque de guerra abriu caminho entre os militares e atirou no alienígena. Os soldados comemoraram brevemente, mas logo perceberam que o esquisito não havia sofrido um arranhão. Shao Kahn materializou seu martelo e pulou em cima do veículo militar usando toda a sua força na marretada. O tanque amassou como se fosse feito de alumínio e quem estava dentro morreu. Os soldados desesperados atiravam nele mesmo tendo a ciência que as balas não perfuravam sua pele grossa. Após muitos morrerem sob marteladas que os transformaram em massas disformes de sangue, os outros fugiram. Dando mais valor as suas próprias vidas do que aos seus deveres. - Mais que guerreiros sem honra! Fugindo da batalha.

O golpe seguinte atingiu o rosto de Shao Kahn, mas não provocou nenhum dano a sua pessoa. Só serviu para que seu capacete caísse no chão. Foi um raio de fogo disparado por um chinês vestido de roupa social. Por ele ter cortado o cabelo, o imperador demorou à reconhecê-lo. - O "campeão" do Mortal Kombat. Que surpresa. Vamos, mostre sua forma de dragão!

\- Eu não preciso dela para derrotá-lo! - Liu Kang deu o seu famoso chute bicicleta que atingiu o peito do imperador. Esse por sua vez, só deu alguns passos para trás. Em seguida pegou o seu martelo e tentou acertar a cabeça do monge shaolin, que desviou a tempo. Kang se aproveitou que era muito mais leve e rápido que Shao Kahn e começou a socá-lo em várias partes do seu corpo. Pelas laterais e nas costas principalmente. Mas seus socos eram ineficazes e por fim o imperador o mandou para longe com um dos seus chutes desengonçados. Aproveitando que seu inimigo estava caído, o imperador o atingiu com uma rajada óptica. Ele esperava que isso fosse mais do que suficiente para matar um mortal. Porém, Liu Kang continuou vivo.

\- Você tem mesmo sangue de dragão, não é? Pois me mostre! Nunca enfrentei um dragão nos meus cinquenta mil anos de vida.

\- Quer enfrentar um dragão, imperador? - Ao olhar para trás Shao Kahn viu um oriental de quarenta anos trajando um terno verde. - Pois tente a sorte comigo. - Usando toda a força dos seus braços, Shao Kahn se aproximou do estranho na tentativa de acertá-lo com uma martelada na cabeça. Porém, o homem a bloqueou com o antebraço. Qualquer outro teria o seu membro amputado se fizesse isso. A cara de estranhamento do conquistador fez com que o dragão se alegrasse. - Agora a ideia de enfrentar um dragão não lhe parece mais tão atrativa, certo? Cuidado com o que deseja, diz o ditado. - As roupas de Onaga se rasgaram a medida que ele ia deixando sua forma humana para trás. Sua forma draconiana não tinha nenhuma relação com a de Liu Kang. Seu corpo continuou humanoide, com braços e pernas, porém reptiliano. Ele crescera ao ponto de superar Shao Kahn em altura e massa muscular. Em sua cabeça havia um par de chifres e nas costas asas de morcego. Seus olhos amarelos empunhavam medo em qualquer um, inclusive no imperador. - É engraçado ver imortais sentindo medo após tantos milênios se achando superiores.

O medo fez com que Shao Kahn travasse. Onaga aproveitou isso para agarrá-lo e levá-lo para bem alto. Quando chegaram a uma distância significativa do chão, o Rei Dragão finalizou o seu adversário mordendo sua cabeça e puxando seus dois braços. No final o corpo morto do imperador desabou no chão sem os braços e a cabeça que foram largados depois.

Onaga pousou diante do seu filho e perguntou. - Por que você não se transformou? Aposto que conseguiria vencê-lo na sua forma real.

\- Essa é minha forma real! - Enfrentou Liu Kang. O Rei Dragão sentiu orgulho do filho por ele não titubear em peitar alguém que era muito mais poderoso do que ele.

\- Você é um bom guerreiro. Os monges te ensinaram bem. - O dragão alçou voo e partiu, mas não sem antes dar um aviso ao seu filho. - Nos vemos daqui há quinhentos anos. Até lá decida-se se quer que o reino da Terra seja nosso ou não.

\- Eu já tenho a resposta para essa pergunta! A Terra pertence à humanidade!

Onaga riu. - Você não sabe nada, Liu Kang. Faz muito tempo que a Terra não é dos humanos. Acha mesmo que Shao Kahn foi o primeiro que tentou conquistar esse planeta?

\- Do que está falando?!

\- Houveram outros conquistadores de reinos nessas paragens. Um deles foi bem sucedido e está no poder até então.

\- Quem?

\- Mas não é óbvio?! Quem se intitula o "deus protetor" do reino da Terra?

Os céus trovejavam enquanto dois deuses se confrontavam. Samurai Raiden e Samurai Shinnok trocavam golpes de espada sendo que raramente o aço de uma de suas lâminas divinas triscava na carne do outro. O deus ancião estava impressionado com a força daquele que considerava ser só uma entidade menor. - Como um deus de baixo nível está conseguindo fazer frente a mim?

\- Vocês do panteão dão muito valor à títulos. Em meus milênios de vida já vi muito deus ancião ser vencido por deuses "menores".

\- Pare de se iludir, isso não vai acontecer. - Apelando para um poder estranho, Shinnok fez surgir duas mãos esqueléticas que agarraram Raiden. Uma segurou as pernas e a outra o torso. O deus do trovão não conseguiu se soltar e isso maravilhou o regente de Netherrealm. - Para onde será que vão os deuses quando morrem? - Raiden gritou de dor quando as mãos começaram a torcer o seu corpo. Se aquela tortura durasse mais tempo Raiden seria finalizado. Mas um trovão repentino causou uma explosão que eliminou qualquer chance de vitória de Shinnok. As mãos esqueléticas foram pulverizadas e Raiden mudou de forma. O relâmpago o vestiu com uma armadura dourada e ele voltou a usar seu chapéu característico. Só que não era mais de palha, mas sim do mesmo material da armadura.

\- O que é isso?! Você é um deus ancião?!

\- Eu sou mais que isso! - O raio que atingiu Shinnok tinha uma potência tão absurda que conseguiu fazer um deus milenar se lembrar do que era dor. - Você gosta de torturar almas em seu reino, será que gosta de ser torturado também? Tem fetiche para tudo.

\- Paraaa!

\- "Para onde vão os deuses quando morrem"? Isso é algo que você nunca vai saber. - Com um relâmpago cortante, Shinnok teve sua cabeça arrancada. Porém, devido a maldição de Raiden, a entidade continuou viva. Sua cabeça, que permanecia consciente, caiu no chão e lá ficou babando com a língua do lado de fora.

Ao lado de Frost, Tommy aguardava a aproximação de um exército demoníaco. Eram muitos para eles enfrentarem sozinhos e ambos sabiam disso. Mas a única opção que tinham era lutar, pois estavam cercados. - Não se preocupe, são só alvos para distrair dos inimigos principais. Vivi minha adolescência inteira enfrentando esse tipo. - O Ranger Branco mentiu. Nunca enfrentou uma quantidade tão numerosa de seres das trevas. Frost sabia que ele só queria acalmá-la, mas fingiu acreditar. O casal correu em direção ao exército de monstros até que eles sem explicação foram reduzidos à pó. - Não disse. O líder deve ter morrido. A gente estava se preocupando a toa. - O alivio de saber que continuaria viva fez com que Frost chorasse com vontade. Em sinal de solidariedade, Tommy tirou sua roupa de Ranger e a abraçou. - Calma, querida. Acabou.

 **Curiosidade**

01 – Por incrível que pareça, os Power Rangers tem uma relação com Mortal Kombat. Procurem no Youtube por "Scorpion Vs White Ranger". Há um canal não oficial que mostra personagens de diferentes fontes da cultura pop se enfrentando. A qualidade não é hollywoodiana, mas é muito boa para ser classificada como amadora. E no vídeo indicado o ator Jason David Frank (que interpretou o Ranger Branco clássico) retoma o seu papel. O ator é o único da série que sabia lutar de verdade.

02 - Henge é um personagem que apareceu nas edições da Malibu Comics.


End file.
